STAR WARS : LES GARDIENS DE LA FORCE
by Maryrin
Summary: Attention SPOILERS : Et si Rey avait réussi à sauver Ben Solo en partageant avec lui une partie de son âme ? Ou comment Star Wars IX ne serait pas le dernier épisode de la saga. Libre réécriture de la fin de L'Ascension de Skywalker et écriture de ce qu'aurait pu être un épisode X.
1. Prologue

**STAR WARS : LES GARDIENS DE LA FORCE **

**Prologue**

La caverne d'Exegol était si sombre que l'on distinguait à peine la silhouette de la jeune Rey Palpatine gisant à même le sol. Le vacarme au dehors semblait tout juste s'apaiser. L'Alliance avait gagné la guerre, le Dernier Ordre n'était plus et l'Empereur Palpatine était vaincu. Tous au dehors étaient en proie à une certaine euphorie et étaient loin de se douter que leur amie n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Dans un état entre la vie et la mort, les yeux grands ouverts sur les abysses.

Une main jaillit des décombres et un corps se hissa sur le sol. Ben Solo, anciennement Kylo Ren, avait survécu. Il dû faire un effort surhumain pour se redresser totalement et quand il aperçût Rey, il se hâta d'aller à sa rencontre. Sa jambe droite était brisée et il chuta au bout de seulement quelques mètres. Le grand brun se redressa, ses yeux traduisant une inquiétude grandissante. Cette inquiétude fut remplacée par le chagrin quand il souleva Rey du sol pour la tenir entre ses bras. Il ne voulut pas y croire, tentant de sentir sa respiration, son pouls. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien que les yeux vides de celle qui venait de sauver la Galaxie toute entière.

Ben la serra contre lui, impuissant. Ce n'était pas vrai, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi en le laissant seul dans ce monde où il n'avait plus aucune attache. Plus aucune famille ni aucun ami. Elle représentait tout. Elle représentait son monde tout entier. En la serrant une nouvelle fois contre lui, il papillonna des cils tenant peut-être une idée. C'était désespéré et pourtant cela valait le coup d'essayer.

L'ancien sith se recula légèrement du corps de la jeune femme et déposa une main sur son ventre, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa misérable tentative.

Il sentit l'énergie quitter ses membres, sa tête et son cœur. Il sentit la Force l'abandonner pour rejoindre le corps inerte entre ses bras. Et alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il n'avait plus rien à donner, il ne cessa pas, continuant de lui offrir tout ce qu'il pouvait posséder, tout et même audelà.

Rey déposa sa main sur la sienne et son regard rencontra le sien. Ben eut un instant d'hésitation et l il ui agrippa la nuque, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus repartir. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire incertain :

« Ben ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et contempla ses yeux où la vie était revenue. Rey sourit et vint encadrer son visage de ses doigts. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, troublés. Rey fut la première à bouger et elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Ben, lui offrant un rapide et affectueux baiser. Quand leurs regards se recroisèrent, Ben sourit. Un sourire empli de soulagement. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme et alors qu'elle lui rendait son sourire elle le vit perdre le sien.

« Ben ?! » s'enquit-elle.

La vie quitta ses prunelles et il chuta en arrière.

Rey le rattrapa et chercha une quelconque trace de conscience en lui, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Prise de panique, elle le sera contre lui et tenta de lui donner de l'énergie vitale. Le corps de Ben resta inerte entre ses bras et elle ne sentait presque plus sa présence alors qu'il était juste là, tout contre elle.

« Ben ! » cria-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! » demanda-t-elle à l'univers, lançant un appel à l'aide désespéré. « Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! »

Un éclair traversa son esprit. Une dyade dans la Force. Ils étaient deux parties d'une seule et même Force. Elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, et posa son front sur le sien.

« Mon âme, partage-la avec moi. » supplia-t-elle, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Et soudain, elle sentit une présence familière à ses côtés. Une présence qu'elle avait tant admirée et respectée ces dernières années. Leia. Elle était là, tout près d'elle.

« Maître ! » appela-t-elle. « Maître ? Où êtes-vous ? »

La princesse lui apparut comme un songe, entourée de lumière bleutée. Deux yeux emplis de compassion et d'affection.

« Rey, Ben a accompli son destin. Il est en paix. » Expliqua la générale d'une voix douce et rassurante « Laisse le partir. »

« Leia… ! Non ! C'est votre fils ! » elle le désigna, sentant sa présence s'éloigner d'autant plus : « Je peux le ramener. Aidez-moi ! »

Le fantôme vint s'assoir à ses côtés, déposant une main avenante sur la joue de son enfant :

« Si tu fais cela, vous serez liés à jamais. » elle releva les yeux vers son élève : « Ben sera une partie de toi et tu seras une partie de lui. » elle caressa la peau froide de son fils : « Et ce jusqu'à la fin de vos vies. »

La jeune Palpatine soutint le regard de la princesse :

« S'il meurt, c'est comme si une partie de moi mourrait avec lui. Nous sommes déjà liés, je ne peux plus le laisser partir. »

La générale recula alors et se redressa sur ses jambes. Et elle disparue. Rey sentit une Force la remplir soudainement, c'en fut presque insupportable. Elle ne lâcha pas Ben pour autant, le serrant d'autant plus contre elle.

Une fissure se fit en elle. Quelque chose de choquant et douloureux. Une blessure à vif. Et l'instant d'après, plus rien. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de se remettre de cette déchirure interne.

Ben inspira d'un coup et ses bras s'agrippèrent à elle. Mais il ne s'éveilla pas, semblant plongé dans un profond sommeil.

La pilleuse d'épave sourit et le blottit tout contre elle. Il était revenu et elle ne le laisserait plus jamais partir…

Alors qu'elle portait le corps de Ben à bout de bras pour le ramener dans le X-Wing de Luc, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Comment la suite allait-elle se dérouler ? Comment Ben allait-il réagir ? Serait-il en accord avec le choix qu'elle avait pris pour lui ? Leia lui avait dit que leur vie serait difficile et bien qu'elle soit prête à assumer cela aux côtés de son désormais âme sœur, Ben lui pourrait-il vivre avec les épreuves qui les attendaient ?

C'est l'esprit plein d'incertitude qu'elle démarra le vaisseau et calibra leur destination vers le siège de la résistance.

« Je suis prête. » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Fin du prologue…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Retour sur Ajan Kloss**

Une lumière traversa les paupières de Ben alors qu'il émergeait de ce qui lui semblait être le plus profond et lourd des sommeils qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Il mit un moment à se remémorer les récents évènements. Il eut plusieurs flashes. Son père, Exegol, les chevaliers de Ren, l'Empereur et Rey. Rey… Il lui avait insufflé de son énergie vitale pour la ramener, elle s'était réveillée et… Après qu'elle l'ait embrassé, il s'en était allé. Il s'était senti partir.

Le grand brun ouvrit les yeux difficilement et rencontra ce qui semblait être un plafond d'appareil. Un vaisseau ? Il se redressa difficilement et reconnut sans trop de mal l'intérieur d'un X-Wing. Le matricule lui indiqua même qu'il appartenait à Luke Skywalker, son oncle. Une pensée amère accompagna l'image de son ancien maître dans son esprit. Le regret était un sentiment tenace qui semblait ne jamais vouloir le quitter réellement.

L'ancien Suprême Leader se redressa avec précaution pour se retrouver assis sur le sol du vaisseau. Il mit un moment à s'accommoder à la lumière des appareils du tableau de bord et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il comprit qui le conduisait.

« Rey ? » appela-t-il d'une voix un peu trop basse. Il crut un instant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu avant de la voir mettre le pilotage automatique.

La jeune femme retira son casque et vin s'accroupir à ses côtés, plantant ses deux orbes verts dans le regard sombre de son passager :

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle, préoccupée.

Ben mit quelques secondes à répondre, semblant vérifier qu'il allait bien. Quelque chose semblait cependant clocher. Il avait cette intuition qu'il n'était pas tout à fait le même.

« Bien. » répliqua-t-il.

Rey vint passer une main sur le front de l'homme, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait réellement bien. Ce geste ne manqua pas d'amuser Ben, qui revit en cette marque d'attention celles que sa mère avait pu avoir envers lui. Pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil, la pensée de Leia lui parut bien trop douloureuse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je me suis senti partir et… Plus rien. Le vide. » Questionna Ben en venant retirer la main Rey de son front, ne lâchant pas pour autant.

La jeune Palpatine déglutit, semblant avoir du mal à répondre. Elle retira sa main de celle de Ben pour venir complètement s'assoir à ses côtés dans le petit espace que laissé l'arrière du siège de pilotage. Elle expira doucement et déposa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis :

« Tu allais mourir. Je ne sentais presque plus ta présence alors même que je te tenais dans mes bras. » Commença-t-elle. « J'ai appelé à l'aide et j'ai eu… Une intuition. Je me suis dit que puisque nous étions une dyade dans la Force, nous pourrions partager plus que ce lien que nous avions déjà. Et je t'ai demandé de… » Elle déglutit : « De partager mon âme. »

Le grand brun la fixa, stupéfait :

« De partager ton âme ? » ses yeux se détachèrent de ceux de la jeune femme et balayèrent le sol de l'appareil à la recherche d'une explication dans son propre esprit : « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même. » rétorqua Rey. « Leia m'est apparue et… » Devant le regard de Ben, elle précisa : « Son fantôme… Elle m'est apparue et je lui ai demandé de m'aider. Elle m'a avertis que nous serions liés jusqu'à la fin de nos vies et que ce ne serait pas facile, mais… J'ai pris la décision de t'offrir la moitié de mon âme pour que tu puisses revenir. » Elle tenta de lui adresser un sourire : « Et te voilà. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes. Ben intégra les informations qu'elle venait de lui apporter. Il déglutit à son tour et reporta son attention sur Rey :

« Tu veux dire que nous partageons la même âme désormais ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Son regard était incertain. Ben allait-il lui en vouloir ? Si tel en fut le cas, il ne le verbalisa pas, se contentant de changer de sujet :

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, contraste total de ce que dégageait son regard : l'anxiété.

« Je nous ramène à Ajan Kloss, le troisième siège de l'Alliance. » l'ancienne pilleuse d'épave sourit : « Tu vas voir, ce sera l'euphorie. Je vais te présenter à tout le monde et… »

« Je ne suis pas certain que je serais bien accueilli, Rey, toutes ces personnes me détestent. » la coupa le grand brun. « Ne pourrions-nous pas nous faire oublier pendant quelques temps ? Laisses moi sur une planète discrète et rejoins-moi quand tu auras fêté la victoire avec tes amis. Je pense que ce serait plus prudent. » suggéra Ben.

La jeune femme secoua la tête :

« Tu ne seras pas d'avantage en sécurité sur une planète isolée que sur Ajan Kloss. Personne ne te fera rien. » Elle lui offrit un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant et dit d'une voix douce: « Ben… Tu n'es plus Kylo Ren. Et la majorité des membres de la résistance ne savent pas que c'était toi qui te cachais derrière ce masque. » Les prunelles de Ben se plantèrent dans les siennes, comme pour essayer de voir où se trouvait le piège. Mais il n'y en avait pas. « Fais-moi confiance. »

L'ancien sith soupira et acquiesça :

« Si cela ne te fait rien de leur cacher la vérité. » répliqua-t-il. « Que ferons-nous pour ceux qui ont déjà vu mon visage ? Ou qui me connaissent ?»

« Je les convaincrai de ne rien dire, je leur raconterai ce que tu as fait pour la rébellion. » insista-t-elle.

Cette proposition sembla contenter Ben. Au fond de lui, il avait une certaine réserve à cette idée. Comment cacher plus de dix années de sa vie ? Comment tirer un trait sur toutes les vies qu'il avait pris ? Tous les actes qu'il avait commis au nom du Premier Ordre ? Comment réussir à se faire passer pour un autre, un homme qu'il n'était plus. Ben Solo était revenu du tréfonds de sa conscience, il avait cessé d'être Kylo Ren à l'instant où sa mère l'avait appelé. Mais le jeune Ben Solo avait disparu alors qu'il n'avait même pas vingt ans. Il en avait aujourd'hui trente et ce jeune homme qu'il avait pu être n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans sa mémoire. Il se ne rappeler plus de ses rêves, de ses aspirations, de ses opinions. Il était une nouvelle personne portant simplement le nom de Ben Solo. Fils de la Princess Leia Organa et du général Han Solo, Neveu du Luke Skywalker, petit-fils de Dark Vador. Ces noms célèbres s'en étaient allés et il n'avait plus personne pour lui indiquer le chemin que devait prendre sa vie. Si ce n'est la jeune Rey, qui l'avait fait revenir de par-delà la mort.

Ils étaient liés, il l'avait senti lors de leur première rencontre et ce lien n'avait fait qu'amplifier avec le temps. Ce lien était fort, puissant et il n'avait jamais envisagé de le rompre : c'était comme un part de lui. Il avait appris à la connaître, peut-être mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Elle ne l'avait jamais admis, restant réfractaire à tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire. Il la connaissait comme si elle était une partie de lui, ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il ressentait ce lien qu'il partageait. A contrario, Rey était moins expérimentée, impulsive, elle n'avait pas cherché à creuser aussi loin qu'il ne l'avait fait avec elle. Elle savait qu'il avait honte de ses actes, elle savait qu'il y avait toujours une part de lumière en lui. Elle n'avait pas su voir au-delà.

Le nouveau lien qu'ils partageaient allait-il renforcer cette force entre eux ? Cela allait-il les rendre plus forts ou à contrario plus faibles ? Quel impacte aurait-il sur leurs vies ? Quel impact Ben aurait-il sur la vie de la jeune Rey Palpatine ?

« Nous arrivons. » lui fit-elle remarquer. Elle était retournée piloter le X-Wing alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Rey quitta la vitesse lumière et vint doucement se poser sur la zone d'atterrissage. Elle coupa le moteur et vit que plusieurs techniciens venaient à sa rencontre. Elle se tourna vers Ben avant d'ouvrir le cockpit :

« Laisses moi parler, ça va bien se passer. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

L'ouverture de l'appareil se déclencha et elle passa la tête au dehors. Elle fit signe à un technicien de venir l'aider. Un homme grand et blond vint à sa rencontre et elle désigna Ben à l'arrière du X-Wing :

« Tu peux m'aider à le sortir ? Il est blessé. »

L'homme acquiesça et les aida à descendre de l'engin. Une fois sur le sol, Ben passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et cette dernière lui encercla la taille pour le soutenir dans sa position debout et pour qu'il puisse marcher sans trop s'appuyer sur sa jambe brisée :

« Je l'emmène voir Maze. » indiqua Rey au technicien : « Merci pour le coup de main ! »

Ben ne dit rien, se contentant de s'appuyer sur sa vis-à-vis quand elle avança. Malgré lui, il baissa la tête en croisant des pilotes et des agents de terrains, perturbé à l'idée que l'on puisse le reconnaître. Rey sentit son trouble et lui dit que tout irait bien, encore.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à à une petite navette aménagée en infirmerie. La jeune femme aida le grand brun à monter sur la rambarde et elle alla l'installer sur un lit de fortune. Quand il fut assis, Ben regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul ici. Une dizaine de lit était également occupé par des hommes et des femmes blessés lors des récents combats. La navette était sombre et seuls les appareils de soin et écrans donnaient un peu de lumières à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Rey se baissa à genoux devant lui pour inspecter sa jambe :

« Je n'ai plus assez de force pour te soigner comme la dernière fois. Il faut que je récupère. » Dit-elle d'un air navré. « Maze va s'occuper de toi et quand je le pourrais, je te soignerai complètement. »

Ben vint déposer une main sur l'épaule de l'autre :

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser ton énergie vitale pour soigner autrui de blessures minimes. Conserve-la et sers t'en quand tu n'as pas d'autres alternative. » lui dit-il. « L'énergie vitale ne se renouvelle pas après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il faut du temps et de la patience pour la récupérer complètement. »

Rey allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Maze dans l'infirmerie. La contrebandière s'approcha directement d'eux et elle prit Rey dans ses bras :

« Nous pensions t'avoir perdu, mais te voilà. Ravie de te revoir Rey. » Dit-elle. Elle réalisa la présence de Ben et ajouta : « Et tu as sauvé quelqu'un. »

La jeune femme désigna son vis-à-vis :

« Voici Ben Solo, le fils de Leia et Han. Il était retenu prisonnier par le premier ordre. » Explique-t-elle.

En soit, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Ben était seulement prisonnier de luimême. Rey ne mentait pas totalement, du moins, essaya-t-elle de s'en persuader.

« Je sais qui il est. » répliqua Maze en adressant un regard au blessé : « J'aurais préféré te revoir en des circonstances plus gaies, jeune homme. »

« Je l'aurais également souhaité. » rétorqua Ben en soutenant son regard : « Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

Maze soupira, adressant un regard compatissant au grand brun :

« Elle s'en est allée. Son corps a été rappelé par la Force. » Ben serra le poing et Maze vint tapoter son épaule : « Il reste quelques-unes de ses possessions, je t'en donnerai une quand tu seras rétabli. » Elle se pencha et inspecta la jambe en passant un scanner portable dessus : « Ta jambe est mal en point… On va devoir amputer. Tu as tous les os en dessous du genou qui sont broyés. » Elle reporta son regard dans celui de l'autre : « On peut envisager de te faire une jambe mécanique à partir de l'articulation du genou. Tu récupéreras ta dextérité totale au bout de quelques temps.»

« Quoi ?! Non ! » S'enquit Rey. Elle se baissa à son tour pour regarder la jambe et souleva le bas du pantalon de Ben. Elle vit alors effectivement que les os étaient broyés en dessous du genou. « Je peux te soigner ! » dit-elle. « Il faut juste qu'on attende un peu que je récupère en énergie vitale et… »

« Si on attend trop longtemps, le mal va se répandre et c'est toute la jambe que l'on devra amputer. » expliqua Maze. « Que veux-tu faire mon garçon ? »

Ben soupira et resta silencieux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Rey qui targuait un regard déconcerté vers lui. Il planta son regard dans celui de Maze et inspira :

« Ne prenons pas de risques. » lâcha-t-il. Il s'allongea complètement sur le lit et ajouta : « Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Maze acquiesça :

« C'est plus sage en effet. » elle récupéra le scanner ajouta : « Je vais préparer le bloc et chercher le médecin chef. Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques heures. Profites en pour te reposer, tu sembles épuisé. »

Et elle quitta l'infirmerie de fortune. Rey vint s'assoir sur le rebord du lit et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la jambe de son ancien ennemie. Elle souleva le bas du pantalon pour regarder une nouvelle fois son état.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je pourrais peut-être te soigner si on attend quelques jours. Je ne connais pas les limites de mon pouvoir mais… »

Ben vint apposer une main sur celle de Rey et lui adressa un regard serein :

« Effectivement, tu ne connais pas les limites de cette capacité. Et comme l'a dit Maze, si j'attends trop je risque de perdre ma jambe entière. » Devant le regard agacé de sa jeune comparse, il ajouta : « Ne t'en fais pas. Comme tu l'as dit, ça va bien se passer. » La jeune femme lui sourit légèrement bien qu'elle n'en pense pas moins : « Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais suivre le conseil de Maze et dormir un peu. Et si tu en profitais pour aller retrouver tes proches ? »

Rey secoua la tête :

« Mais je… ! »

« Je ne vais pas m'en aller Rey, pas avec cette jambe. » la coupa Ben. « On se voit après l'opération. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Ben se tourna dos à elle comme s'il lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Rey soupira et finit par se lever pour quitter l'infirmerie. _Retrouver ses proches_. Bien sûr, elle avait très envie de voir Finn, Poe et Chewie, mais elle s'inquiétait pour Ben. Elle aurait préféré rester à ses côtés.

Elle abdiqua cependant et alla à la rencontre de ses amis, ils devaient probablement se trouver près du poste de commandement. Au début elle ne fit que marcher, puis elle accéléra la cadence jusqu'à courir : l'excitation de retrouver ses trois amis prenant le dessus. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les caisses de matériels, box de ravitaillements et la végétation luxuriante de la forêt d'Ajan Kloss dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle croisa également quelques visages familiers comme ceux de Rose ou Lando et elle finit par tomber sur Chewie en arrivant au poste. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et Chewie la souleva de terre :

« Chewie ! » dit-elle, folle de joie. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le Wookie lui répondit dans sa propre langue qu'il allait bien et lui retourna la question.

« Je vais bien, merci. » elle regarda autour d'eux : « Tu sais où sont Finn et Poe ? »

Le géant lui indiqua alors une direction à gauche et elle vit Poe en train de remettre en place l'antenne de BB-8 pendant que Finn le regardait faire. Elle s'écria :

« Finn ! Poe ! »

Quand ils la virent, ils accoururent vers elle. Rey combla également la distance de son côté et ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin. Tous les trois se serrèrent dans les bras. La suite ne fut qu'embrassades, récits de guerres de la part de ses deux amis et quand Chewie les eussent rejoins, ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin tranquille à l'abri du vacarme des retrouvailles et des atterrissages des vaisseaux. Ainsi, ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour de table stratégique, se racontant leurs exploits. Ils parlèrent également de Lando et de son aide dans la bataille d'Exegol. Finn expliqua à Rey comment il avait réussi à détruire le vaisseau amiral et Poe lui raconta sa surprise quand il vit les milliers de vaisseaux qui étaient venus leur prêter main forte. Après autres récits la question fatidique vint finalement :

« Et toi ? » demanda Poe. « Que s'est-il passé de ton côté ? »

Tous les trois la toisèrent du regard et elle leur offrit un sourire gêné :

« Je suis allée trouver l'empereur dans son sanctuaire. Il y avait des milliers de personnes dans des gradins immenses. Ils ressemblaient à des ombres et… Je ne saurais dire s'ils s'agissaient d'êtres vivants ou de fantômes. » Explique-t-elle. « L'Empereur m'a demandé de rejoindre le côté obscur et de… »

« Siéger à ses côtés ? » demanda Finn, la coupant.

« Non… » répliqua Rey : « Il m'a demandé de le tuer pour que je puisse prendre sa place, en tant qu'impératrice… Palpatine. » Poe lui tapota l'épaule, comme pour l'encourager à continuer : « J'ai refusé et il m'a dit qu'il vous tuerait tous si je n'acceptais pas de prendre la place qu'il me destinait. » Elle prit un moment, puis avoua : « J'allais le faire, j'allais le tuer, je ne voyais aucune autre alternative pour tous vous sauver. Il me manipulait et je n'aurai jamais pu lui résister si… Quelqu'un n'était pas venu m'aider pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. »

« Quelqu'un? » questionna Poe, pris par l'histoire « Qui est venu t'aider ? Luke ? »

Rey sourit et acquiesça :

« D'une certaine façon, Luke était effectivement avec moi. Leia aussi. Leurs esprits m'ont accompagné tout du long. Cependant, quelqu'un est venu physiquement m'aider. Et… » Elle déglutit : « Cette personne c'était Ben. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes et Chewie soupira, n'ajoutant cependant rien. Poe fut le premier à poser la question :

« Qui est Ben ? » s'enquit-il.

Rey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rappela qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de Ben en utilisant son prénom devant Finn ou Poe.

« Ben, Ben Solo. » dit-elle. La compréhension se fit sur le visage de Finn et Poe.

« Tu es en train de nous dire que Kylo Ren est venu t'aider à détruire Palpatine ? » demanda Poe, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a fait bien plus que ça. Il a détruit les chevaliers de Ren et il est venu combattre à mes côtés. Si j'ai réussi à battre l'empereur, c'est en partie grâce à lui. » Raconta la jeune femme.

« Je ne peux pas le croire. » maugréa Finn. « Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y gagner ? A-t-il fait ça pour empêcher Palpatine de s'emparer du Premier Ordre ? »

Poe acquieça, ne laissant pas le temps à Rey de répondre et demanda, particulièrement inquiet :

« Doit-on s'attendre à une attaque ? Selon nos relevés le Premier Ordre a été détruit mais peut-être qu'il cache encore quelques forces du côté de Coruscant et… »

« Il ne fait plus parti du Premier Ordre » le coupa Rey. « Leia la ramené. Au moment où je l'ai senti partir, Ben est revenu.» elle ajouta rapidement pour ne pas les laisser l'interrompre : « Il n'avait pas l'intention de récupérer le Premier Ordre. Il s'est fermé au côté obscur. »

Finn croisa les bras :

« Je ne peux pas le croire, ce type a tué son propre père ! Pourquoi serait-il revenu à la demande de Leia ? » Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre le lien qui les unissait. C'est au-delà d'un lien mère-fils. C'est quelque chose de complexe. » Rétorqua Rey.

« Je pense que je le comprends bien plus que tu ne le penses… » Répliqua Finn.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Riposta l'ancienne pilleuse d'épave.

« Bref ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler ! » les coupa Poe. Il se tourna vers Rey : « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

La jeune femme soupira et reprit :

« Palpatine nous a attaqué, tous les deux. Il s'est servi de notre dyade de Force pour se régénérer. »

« Ils ont une dyade dans le force ! » s'écria Poe en désignant Rey : « Tu aurais tout de même pu nous dire que tu étais lié à ce tordu ! »

Rey ne se laissa pas démonter et continua son récit :

« Palpatine était en train de revenir et Ben a tenté de l'empêcher de tous vous tuer. »

Un geste désinvolte de Finn indiqua à Rey qu'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Elle poursuivit :

« J'étais en train de mourir, dans le sanctuaire. » Cette fois-ci, tous les trois la fixèrent, interdits : « Il est venu à moi et m'a donné toute son énergie vitale. »

« Il peut faire ça lui aussi ?! » lâcha Poe, désagréablement surpris.

« Il peut faire ça, lui aussi. » confirma Rey. « Il m'a ramené et je me suis réveillée. » Elle hésita à leur raconter la suite des évènements puis décida de le faire : « Il est mort. Pour me sauver. » Dit-elle.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent alors silencieux et Chewie poussa un profond soupire :

« Kylo Ren est mort ? » demanda Finn.

« Alors… Oui et non. » Répliqua la jeune femme.

« Tu ne peux pas être mort et ne pas l'être à la fois, Rey. » rétorqua Poe, croisant les bras. « Crache le morceau. »

L'ancienne pilleuse d'épave inspira :

« Je lui ai offert la moitié de mon âme, pour le faire revenir.»

La bombe avait été lâchée et ses trois compères la fixaient comme si elle s'était soudainement changée en Hutt.

« Tu as quoi ?! » s'écria Finn, sa voix partant furieusement dans les aigües : « Mais ça ne va pas ?! Tu es folle ! »

« Lui offrir la moitié de ton âme ! Un bouquet de fleur aurait déjà été un cadeau bien trop précieux pour cette pourriture ! » Voiciféra Poe : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ramené ?! Tu veux qu'il rebâtisse le Premier Ordre ?! »

Chewie n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'écouter la suite, l'œil vif.

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! » les coupa la jeune femme. « Ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière !»

Elle était en colère et ils l'étaient aussi. Elle ne s'excuserait pas pour son choix, pas auprès d'eux. Ses trois amis étaient tendus face à elle et bien qu'elle sut que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment, elle lâcha la seconde bombe :

« Ben est ici. Je l'ai ramené avec moi. » Elle vit Finn ouvrit la bouche pour réagir et lui fit signe de se taire, elle continua : « Vous êtes les trois seuls personnes à savoir que Ben Solo et Kylo Ren sont la même personne. »

Rey inspira et calma son ton, les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux, les implorant :

« Je vous en supplie, ne dîtes rien à personne. Ben a fait des erreurs, il le sait et il s'en veut terriblement. Mais il mérite une seconde chance et j'aimerais qu'il puisse en bénéficier. » Devant l'air fermé de ses amis, elle ajouta : « Je lis en lui, je sais qu'il a fait des choses abominables et je sais que ce sera difficile de lui pardonner. Ne le faîte pas pour lui, faîtes le pour moi.»

« Ce qu'il a fait est impossible à pardonner Rey. » répliqua Poe, son ton était également calme mais sans appel.

« On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. » ajouta Finn.

« Je ne vous demande pas de lui faire confiance» rétorqua la jeune femme, presque suppliante : « Mais de me faire confiance à moi. S'il vous plait. » Elle inspira et ajouta : « J'assumerai toutes les responsabilités que ça implique. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne rien dire à son sujet à qui que ce soit. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors dans l'air. Finn, Poe et Chewie la regardèrent avec un regard indéchiffrable.

« Je vous laisse y réfléchir, je reviendrai vous voir dans l'après-midi. »

Et elle les laissa, quittant d'un pas tendu le poste de commandement. Allaient-ils accepter de laisser sa chance à Ben ? Elle lui avait assuré que tout irait bien et bien qu'elle eut anticipé la réaction véhémente de ses amis, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle le saurait autant après avoir appris qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il avait participé à battre l'Empereur, les sauvant tous par la même occasion. Aussi, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûr que Poe, Finn et Chewbacca accepteraient de couvrir l'ancien sith.

Elle marcha d'un pas lourd vers l'infirmerie et y entra discrètement pour ne pas déranger les blessés qui se reposaient et bénéficiaient de soins. Apercevant la silhouette de Ben endormie sur le dos, elle s'approcha de lui et vint s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit. Il dormait d'un sommeil profond et Rey soupçonna que Maze était venu lui apporter un breuvage calmant en remarquant la tasse en argile près de son couchage. Elle l'observa alors, captivée par ce visage endormi. Les muscles de son visage étaient détendus et Rey ne put résister à l'envie de le toucher. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'arrête de son nez et vint dessiner le contour des petites rides qui commençaient à se dessiner aux coins de ses yeux. Les rides du sourire, c'est ce que disait Leia. Elle ne l'avait pourtant, jusqu'à très récemment, jamais vu sourire. Ces rides s'étaient-elles crées lors de ses jeunes années ? Alors qu'il n'était pas encore Kylo Ren ? Cette idée était enfantine, sotte, mais elle plaisait à Rey. Elle voulait le voir sourire de nouveau. Elle voulait le voir lui sourire à elle. Un sourire se dessina d'ailleurs sur ses propres lèvres alors qu'elle venait doucement caresser les cheveux sombres de Ben. Quelle chevelure. Epaisse, sombre, faîtes pour être entortillée entre ses doigts, à ne pas en douter.

La voix de Maze la fit quitter sa rêverie et elle retira sa main des cheveux du brun. Mais l'Alien ne s'adressait pas à elle, demandant à un infirmier de retirer le plâtre d'un pilote.

L'heure de l'opération ne tarderait plus et Ben devrait dire adieu à la moitié de sa jambe. N'était-ce pas un sacrifice trop grand ? Rey était persuadée de pouvoir l'aider à soigner son membre. Une idée lui vint alors. Elle se retourna pour s'assurer que Maze ne la regardait pas et elle déposa sa main droite sur le mollet de l'endormi. Elle se concentra et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la chaire de Ben se mouvoir et se reconstituer sous ses doigts. Une chaleur douce et apaisante émanant de sa propre main. Cependant, les os ne semblaient pas vouloir se rassembler et résistait à l'ordre qu'elle leur donner : se reconstituer. Elle se concentra d'avantage et comprit que le membre continuait à lui résister. Alors alla alors encore plus loin et au moment où elle sentit les os se déplacer, un violent mot de tête la frappa.

Elle cria et le cri de Ben fit écho au sien. La douleur qui la parcourut fut intense mais fugace. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle discerna les cris de Ben à ses côtés. Alarmée, Rey rouvrit les yeux et le vit se tenir la jambe, gémissant de plus en plus. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et voulut regarder sous le pantalon. Ben la repoussa de la main :

« Ne me touches pas ! » hurla-t-il, furieux.

« Mais…?! » répliqua Rey. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Alertée par les cris du grand brun, Maze déboula devant le lit du malade et souleva le bas du pantalon du blessé. Quand Rey vit l'état de la demie-jambe du brun, elle se plaqua les mains devant la bouche : sa jambe, en dessous de son genou, était fendue en deux sur la longueur, dévoilant des bouts d'os et de chairs à vif, saignant abondamment.

Elle regarda le visage de Ben qui se tordait de douleur :

« C'est… C'est moi qui aie fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle abasourdie : « Je… Je suis désolée Ben ! Je ne voulais pas… ! Je… ! »

« C'est bon Rey, je m'en occupe. » la coupa Maze : « Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver tes amis. » elle prit un communicateur et appela : « J'ai besoin d'un chirurgien pour une amputation d'urgence ! »

Elle attrapa une seringue sur un des présentoirs et l'injecta à Ben qui s'endormit dans la seconde, transpirant abondamment . L'Alien fut rejointe par une médecin et elles mirent le grand brun sur un brancard pour l'emmener dans une salle d'opération de fortune. Rey tenta de les suivre mais Maze lui fit signe de s'en aller :

« Je suis sérieuse, Rey, va retrouver tes amis. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera fini. » lui dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la salle.

La jeune femme se retrouva alors seule dans l'infirmerie – enfin, seule avec la dizaine d'autres blessés qui la fixaient d'un air méfiant – stupéfaite. Elle venait de blesser gravement Ben alors qu'elle tentait de le soigner. Elle regarda ses mains : elles tremblaient. Son pouvoir n'avait jamais réagi ainsi jusqu'à présent. La Force était-elle en train de l'abandonner ? Y avait-il un message derrière cet échec ? Ben allait lui en vouloir, elle l'avait vu dans son regard, elle avait senti au fond d'elle. _« Ne me touche pas ! »_ Sa voix résonnait jusqu'à ses tympans. Elle s'en voulait, elle aussi, terriblement. Si son pouvoir était capable de faire ça, la fois où elle l'avait poignardé au sabre laser puis soigné juste après, aurait-elle pu le tuer sans le vouloir ? Cette idée lui glaça le sang. Oui, elle aurait pu tuer Ben. Elle aurait aussi pu tuer ou blesser un de ses amis en voulant simplement le soigner… Elle ne connaissait pas ses limites. C'est ce que Ben avait essayé de lui dire plus tôt…

Elle sentit son nez picoter et sut qu'elle ne tarderait pas à pleurer si elle ne bougeait pas. Maintenant. L'ancienne pilleuse d'épave quitta l'infirmerie et alla s'enfoncer dans forêt, s'éloignant de camp de la résistance. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle arrivait au pied d'un grand arbre et elle se laissa tomber contre son tronc.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiote… » Murmura-t-elle en rabattant ses mains autour de ses genoux, enfouissant sa tête au creux de ceux-ci : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Fin du chapitre 1…

* * *

_**Alors? Que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre?** _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La rancœur est tenace**

Au sein d'Ajan Kloss se tenait une frénésie toute particulière. La guerre était finie et l'Alliance l'avait remporté. Tous les résistants célébraient cette victoire et tentaient de ne pas pleurer trop vites leurs proches tombés au combat. C'était le cas de Rose qui tenait fermement le collier qu'elle partageait autrefois avec sa grande sœur. Cette dernière l'avait quitté en se sacrifiant pour détruire un Croiseur Interstellaire du Premier Ordre. Et elle était fière d'elle. Mais alors que tous fêtaient la victoire, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Elle lui manquait tant à cet instant. Elle vit alors passer Rey en courant et elle lui sourit. Son sourire se perdit et son amie – du moins, la considérait elle ainsi – ne le lui rendit pas. Elle décida de la suivre et trottina derrière elle. Quand elle l'eut finalement rattrapait, elle la vit se jeter dans les bras de Chewbacca puis dans ceux de Poe et Finn. Finn… Son cœur se serra légèrement. Elle n'avait jamais réellement acceptée le rejet de l'ancien Stormtrooper et continuait d'espérer qu'entre eux, il puisse y avoir quelque chose de plus que cette amitié qu'il partageait aujourd'hui.

Rose voulut se joindre aux quatre amis mais au moins où elle allait les atteindre, elle les vit s'en aller vers l'intérieur du bâtiment de commandement. Elle aurait juré que Poe l'avait vu alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

La brune se laissa alors tomber sur une caisse de ravitaillement et replongea son regard sur le collier de sa sœur. Ses amis l'avaient encore laissée de côté… Ou du moins peut-être ne l'étaient-ils qu'en surface. Car quand il fallait partager des moments privilégiés comme ceux-ci, elle n'était pas invitée.

Alors qu'elle attendait de les voir sortir depuis plus d'une heure – et qu'elle commençait franchement à piquer du nez – elle fut surprise de voir Rey quitter la pièce seule, le visage fermée. Rose tenta de lui faire signe mais la jeune femme ne la remarqua pas, se contentant de marcher d'un pas abattu.

Que s'était-il passé à l'intérieur de cette pièce ? Piquée par la curiosité, Rose ne résista pas à l'envie de venir s'assoir sous la fenêtre ouverte de la salle de réunion. Elle savait qu'écouter aux portes n'était pas une chose correcte à faire mais peu importait. Ils ne lui diraient rien de toute façon. La seule manière qu'elle aurait de savoir ce qui se tramait était encore de faire l'espionne. Alors qu'elle pensait devoir tendre l'oreille, elle n'en eut pas besoin, les trois personnes à l'intérieur semblant se disputer

: « On ne peut pas accepter ça ! » brailla Poe. « Elle a complètement perdue la tête ! Il faut qu'elle se fasse soignée ! »

Rose se redressa légèrement et put voir à travers l'ouverture que Poe était debout, pointant un doigt accusateur sur une personne imaginaire. De qui pouvait-il bien parler ?

« Elle n'est pas folle, Poe… » Lui répliqua Finn, assis sur une chaise : « Elle est perdue, oui, mais pas folle. »

Chewbacca se leva de sa chaise et dit quelque chose que Rose ne comprit pas. Elle ne parlait pas le Wookie. Cela fit cependant réagir Poe :

« Ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi ! » rétorqua le général :

« On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce dégénéré ! Et si tout ça c'était son plan hein ?! Il se sert d'elle, je ne vois pas d'autre explications ! »

Rose fronça les sourcils : qui se servait de Rey ? Pourquoi Poe et Finn étaient-ils si en colère ?

Chewbacca répliqua mais Rose ne sut toujours pas de quoi retournaient ses propos.

Cela sembla contentait Finn, qui hocha la tête

: « Exactement ! » approuva-t-il. « Et puis on était pas là. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé entre eux. Ça vaut le coup de faire confiance à Rey et de la laisser nous prouver qu'il mérite bien cette seconde chance. » Poe allait répondre, mais Finn reprit : « Je déteste cette pourriture autant que toi, mais Rey est mon amie. Elle ne nous demande pas grand-chose, Poe. Simplement de nous taire. »

Comment cela, se taire ? Rose essayait tant bien que mal de recoller les morceaux du discours décousus qu'elle percevait, en vain. Poe se laissa tomber sur une chaise :

« Vous aussi vous êtes perdu la boule, les gars. » dit-elle en regardant Finn et Chewie. Il fit alors de grands gestes pour accompagner ses paroles : « On parle de Kylo Ren ! Okay ?! Pas d'un Stormtrooper ou d'un caporal » il regarda le noir : « Sans vouloir te vexer, Finn » il reprit : « Il est l'incarnation de mal ! Que ce serait-il passé, si, à l'époque, Dark Vador était revenu dans le rang des rebelles à la fin de la bataille, hein ?! Est-ce que vous pensez que Leia, Han ou Luke les auraient accueillis à bras ouverts ?! »

Rose se plaqua deux mains sur la bouche : c'était Kylo Ren qui essayait de manipuler Rey ?! Comment s'y prenait-il ? Chewbacca poussa alors un cri plus fort que les autres, suivant de longs grognements. Cela fit sursauter Finn, Poe ainsi que Rose, cachée derrière la fenêtre, qui se retint de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Le silence répondit à ce qu'il venait de dire et même si Rose ne pouvait pas comprendre la nature de son discours, elle sut que c'était lourd de sens au vu de la réaction des deux autres. Finn fut le premier à se lever et à venir enlacer Chewie. Poe sembla hésiter et finit par les rejoindre :

« Je te demande pardon Chewie, je sais que tu y étais » murmura-t-il en caressant le dos du Wookie. « Mais tu dois admettre que ce serait une pure folie d'accepter qu'il reste ici et de ne rien dire à personne… Quand bien même ce soit le fils de Han et Leia. »

La jeune femme, dissimulée, ouvrit de grands yeux : Kylo Ren était le fils de Han et Leia ?! Et il était ici ?! Sur Ajan Kloss ?!

« On a déjà fait plus fou que ça. » répliqua Finn en se reculant de l'étreinte de ses deux amis. « Laissons à Rey une chance et soyons là pour elle si elle se trompe. » proposa l'ancien Stormtrooper.

Poe se recula à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel :

« Quand elle se trompera, tu veux dire. » Lâcha-t-il. Chewie lui donna un coup dans le dos : « Oh ça va ! Tu hais ce sale type autant que moi ! »

Le wookie répliqua d'une voix un peu plus apaisée et tous les trois se promirent qu'ils ne diraient rien.

« Bon, allons annoncer notre décision à Rey maintenant. » conclut Finn.

* * *

Rey avait finalement cessé de pleurer, adossée au grand arbre qui lui servait de support. Elle avait été idiote et ne cessait de se le répéter. Et si son acte avait complètement détruit le reste de la jambe de Ben ? Et si, par mégarde, elle l'avait blessé à tel point qu'il ne remettrait jamais ? Plus les heures passaient et moins elle se souvenait de la gravité de la blessure, laissant son esprit fabuler sur la possibilité qu'elle ait tout simplement compromis les chances de son ancien ennemi de remarcher un jour.

Elle poussa un long et triste soupir et replongea sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu peux aller lui présenter tes excuses. » lui répondit une voix masculine.

Rey se redressa d'un coup, cherchant autour d'elle qui avait bien pu parler. Mais elle ne vit personne. Cette voix ne lui était absolument pas familière, elle ne la connaissait pas.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle, laissant sa voix portée.

L'écho provoqué par les arbres de la vallée lui répondit. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle hésita un instant puis tenta tout de même sa chance :

« Maître Skywalker ? » demanda-t-elle, cherchant Luke des yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas de sa voix, elle en était certaine. Mais peut-être était-ce réellement lui après tout.

A nouveau, seul la réverbération de sa voix lui revint. Il n'y avait donc personne. Elle avait simplement rêvé. Oui, une simple hallucination.

La jeune femme recula et se laissa retomber contre l'arbre derrière elle, poussant un nouveau soupire. Voilà que maintenant elle entendait des voix.

« Tu vas donc rester ici ? »

Cette fois Rey fit un bond et fit le tour du tronc, la voix lui semblait incroyablement proche mais ne voyait ni ne ressentait la présence de quelqu'un.

« Qui est là ?! » répéta-t-elle. Elle sortit son sabre laser et le dégaina, faisant jaillir sa lame bleue.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre avec une telle arme. » répliqua la voix. « Pourquoi souhaites-tu te battre ? Ais-je manifesté des intentions malveillantes envers toi ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » réitéra Rey. « Montrez-vous ! »

Et devant elle, apparut le fantôme d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun aux yeux clairs. Il portait une soutane de Jedi sombre et la détaillait du regard.

« Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Rey. » dit-il, lui offrant un sourire avenant.

Rey rangea son sabre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta-t-elle, plus calmement.

L'homme marcha vers elle et la contourna, l'inspectant de bas en haut :

« Impulsive, impatiente et têtu. » continua l'homme. « Ma fille avait raison à ton sujet. Nous nous ressemblons. Ou du moins, je te ressemblais quand j'avais ton âge. Cela ne m'étonne pas que l'Empereur se soit intéressé à toi. »

Bien qu'elle n'apprécia que moyennement s'entendre dire ses défauts par un parfait inconnu, Rey ne retenu qu'une information de son discours :

« Votre fille ? » murmura Rey : « Votre fille me connait ? » questionna-t-elle, se sentant soudainement gênée.

« Elle te connait. » confirma-t-il. « Que vas-tu faire, Rey ? » demanda-t-il. « Penses-tu que rester cachée ici soit une solution ? »

Rey le dévisagea : non. Pleurer dans son coin, comme une enfant qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps, n'était clairement pas la solution. Elle devait affronter ses responsabilités et être là pour Ben. Même s'il ne voulait pas la voir, elle se devait de ne pas être loin car elle l'avait emmené sur Ajan Kloss où tout le monde en dehors d'elle – s'ils apprenaient qui il était – le détestait. Il ne pouvait compter que sur elle et elle devait en assumer la responsabilité.

La jeune femme adressa un dernier regard au fantôme du Jedi :

« Vous ne me direz pas qui vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu le sais déjà, au fond de toi. » rétorqua l'homme, lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de disparaître doucement.

Non, elle ne le savait pas. Mais ce fantôme mystérieux n'était pas la chose la plus importante à cet instant. Ce qui était important, c'était Ben. Oui, Ben.

* * *

Ben reprit conscience avec un gout pâteux dans la gorge. Ses yeux mirent un moment à se mouvoir et à cligner correctement, ne lui donnant qu'un bref aperçu de ce qui l'entourait. Quand il parvint finalement à les rouvrir complètement, sa vision commença par vaciller. Il entrevit une petite silhouette lui faire face et sentit qu'on déposait quelque chose de frais sur son front. Cette sensation l'apaisa.

« Ne te réveilles pas trop vite, vas-y doucement. » lui dit une voix qu'il identifiait comme familière.

« Maze ? » demanda-t-il en discernant finalement son visage penché sur le sien. « Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? »

L'Alien retira le linge imbibé d'eau froide du front du brun et vérifia sa tension :

« Tu sembles bien te remettre de l'anesthésie » commenta-t-elle. Quand elle vit l'air inquiet de Ben, elle lui répondit : « Il semble que la jeune Rey ait tenté de te soigner. Mais ça n'a pas marché et nous avons dû t'opérer de toute urgence. »

L'opérer de toute urgence ? Ben se redressa difficilement, juste assez pour découvrir qu'une couverture lui recouvrait les jambes. Maze capta son regard et le fit se rallonger.

« Tu as encore besoin de repos. » lui dit-elle en venant essorer le linge qui était plus tôt sur son front. Elle revint lui déposer et essuya les petites gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son visage et son cou avec un autre linge.

« Merci… » Murmura Ben, fermant les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien mon garçon. » répliqua l'Alien. « Ça ne sera pas facile au début, mais tu verras que ça ira vite mieux. Un ingénieur est en train d'adapter la prothèse à ton corps, tu ne tarderas pas à la recevoir, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours seulement. »

Le grand brun acquiesça. C'était si abstrait pour lui : il percevait encore sa jambe, elle était là, il la sentait. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'était plus là. Son subconscient était dans le déni. N'acceptant pas l'idée de perdre la moitié de son membre. Il avait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux et en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il s'en sentait capable. Il ne se croyait pourtant pas si lâche. La voix de Maze le ramena à l'instant présent, il ouvrit les yeux :

« Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Oui, je le sais. » confirma-t-il.

L'Alien le laissa quelques secondes pour aller chercher quelque chose sur le présentoir derrière elle. Ben en profita pour regarder la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle était blanche et pourvue de fenêtre avec des rideaux beiges opaques et clos. Il se trouver sans nul doute encore dans la salle d'opération. Il sut qu'elle était stérile et qu'il ne risquait rien mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la comparer avec celle qu'il avait sur son Croiseur. Elle était immense, vierge de toute bactérie, équipée avec les dernières technologies… Mais il ne devait pas être nostalgique de ce luxe et du Premier Ordre. Ces années avaient été épouvantables à bien des égards. C'en était fini du règne de Palpatine ainsi que de son propre règne. Ainsi, la nouvelle république pourrait se reconstruire. Il devait se chasser de la tête les opinions politiques qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'à qu'il abandonne le côté obscur. Elles n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Et il devait s'en persuader. Le pouvoir n'était plus quelque chose qu'il convoitait. De ça aussi, il finirait par s'en persuader.

Maze revint vers lui et l'aida relever légèrement la tête afin qu'il puisse boire le contenu d'une tasse en argile brune. Ben la regarda dans les yeux avant de boire le liquide verdâtre, méfiant.

« C'est un calmant. Pour tes nerfs et la douleur. » Indiqua-t-elle. Devant l'air de Ben, elle en but une gorgée devant lui. « Allez, ne fais pas de manières. »

Le grand brun accepta finalement de boire et la vieille Alien l'aida à se recoucher.

« Pourquoi faire tout ça, Maze ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour nettoyer le récipient.

Elle stoppa son geste et revint se pencher au-dessus de lui, venant remettre une mèche brune qui lui barrait le visage :

« Faire quoi ? » questionna-t-elle, un sourire avenant sur ses vieilles lèvres.

Ben déglutit et poussa un léger soupire. Il inspira et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Tu sais qui je suis. » lâcha-t-il. « Et tu sais ce que je suis devenu. » Il planta son regard sombre dans celui de l'autre, la fixant pour observer sa réaction, tentant de la sonder et de voir si sa bienveillance était réelle.

« Je sais aussi que tu es l'enfant unique de deux de mes amis les plus chers et que tu es tout ce qu'il reste d'eux ici-bas. » sourit Maze : « Et je sais que Rey t'a amené ici pour que je puisse te soigner et qu'elle t'a pardonné. Alors je pense, mon garçon, que tu mérites une seconde chance. » Elle se redressa et se mit derrière le lit, le poussant légèrement. Il se mit à voleter en direction de la sortie de la pièce. « Tu la mérites au moins pour ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour que tu puisses l'avoir. » Elle ouvrit la porte du bloc opératoire : « Alors, s'il-te-plait, ne la gâche pas. »

Et ils furent de retour dans l'infirmerie, Maze l'emmena là où son lit se trouvait initialement :

« Une nouvelle opération va avoir lieu, repose-toi, je reviendrai te voir en début de soirée pour voir si tout va bien. » elle désigna un homme du doigt qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce avec une tablette : « C'est l'infirmier Kir, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à lui demander. »

Le brun hocha la tête et la regarda partir, soupirant. Ne pas gâcher la chance qu'on lui avait offerte… Serait-il capable de la saisir et de ne pas retomber vers le chaos ? Il l'espérait… Ou du moins, il espérait qu'il se trouverait des aspirations qui en valaient la peine. Un objectif avec lequel il pourrait peut-être œuvrer pour faire le bien autour de lui ? Peut-être trouverait-il un sens à donner à la vie que Rey lui avait offerte. Voulue ou non, il l'avait à présent. Et la Force seule savait ce qu'il en ferait. Il ferma doucement les yeux et tenta de se rendormir.

Il n'y parvint pas, hanter par l'idée de regarder sous les couvertures à quoi ressemblait sa jambe. Il continuait de la sentir alors même que Maze eut confirmé qu'il ne l'avait plus. Il se redressa doucement et tant bien que mal, étant encore endormi par l'anesthésie et le calmant que l'Alien venait de lui donner. Il parvint finalement à s'assoir au bout de longues minutes et approcha sa main de la couverture, doucement, très doucement, à l'emplacement même où sa jambe droite aurait dû se trouver. Il toucha le tissu et ses doigts rencontrèrent sa cuisse.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il longea alors sa jambe droite et dessina les contours de son genou. Chaque millimètre semblait douloureux, l'approchant à chaque fois de plus en plus de l'inévitable. Et alors qu'il eut passé son genou, ses doigts ne sentirent plus que le vide sous le tissu. Ben poussa une longue inspiration et continua d'enfoncer ses doigts, cherchant ce membre qu'il ressentait toujours. Il finit par rencontrer le matelas et il resta planté là, réalisant qu'il venait bel et bien de se faire amputer. Ben sentit sa gorge se serrer et sa colère monter. Oui, il était en colère et contre le monde entier. De rage, il retira la couverture qui cachait ses jambes et l'image s'imposa à son esprit. Il n'avait plus de membre inférieur. C'était réel. Une réalité qui était maintenant irréversible. Sa gorge se serra davantage et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il cligna plusieurs des yeux et regarder le plafond. Non, il ne cèderait pas.

« Ben ? »

L'interpellé vit Rey qui se tenait non loin de lui. Il n'avait pas senti sa présence, bien trop en prise avec ses émotions. Le grand brun la vit approcher mais elle ne porta aucune attention à sa jambe et se contenta de ramasser la couverture du sol pour le recouvrir. Elle fit approcher une chaise à l'aide de la Force et força Ben à se rallonger. La jeune femme prit place sur la chaise et vint tenir la main de l'autre, terminant de le recouvrir jusqu'à sa taille :

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il déglutit et répliqua, sa voix se perdant légèrement en cours de chemin :

« Ça va. » confirma-t-il, lui serrant également sa main.

« Je suis désolée. » ajouta Rey, approchant sa deuxième main près des cheveux bruns de Ben, elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place et en profita pour jouer avec sa chevelure : « Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas. »

L'anciennement Kylo Ren acquiesça et se contenta de la fixer. Elle était là.

« Ça va aller, je te le promets. » murmura la jeune femme en regardant son vis-à-vis fermer les yeux. Elle continua de caresser ses cheveux et Ben ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le sommeil.

Oui, elle ne le laisserait pas. Plus jamais… Ils étaient liés et elle le sentait tout au fond d'elle, elle le sentait en tenant cette main, elle le sentait en caressant ses cheveux. Tout en lui, lui hurlait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le laisser partir. Et ainsi, elle ne souhaitait pas le perdre. Elle ferait tout pour l'aider à se racheter aux yeux de ses amis, de la résistance et même de la galaxie s'il le fallait. Et s'ils n'y parvenaient pas ensembles, alors ce seraient eux deux face au reste du monde.

Les pensées qu'elle entretenait étaient à la fois si crédule et à la fois si lucide. Elle savait que rien ne serait facile et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'attendre à rien. Mais elle savait également qu'ils y arriveraient ensembles. Et s'il fallait qu'elle tire Ben à bout de bras encore une fois pour qu'il en sorte, elle le referait un millier de fois.

Fin du chapitre 2…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les échos du temps.**

_Une lumière éclatante passait à travers les fenêtres de l'échoppe à pièce détachés. Toute la boutique était dans des tons de beiges et de marrons, parfaitement en adéquation avec les couleurs du désert brulant qui attendait au dehors. _

_Une jeune femme consultait les articles dans l'échoppe, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard. Elle était jeune mais d'une grande beauté. Son regard traduisait sa curiosité pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un l'observait, se contentant de regarder ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux bruns :_

_« Est-ce que tu es un ange ? » demanda la voix d'un enfant, le spectateur de cette scène. _

_« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce et intriguée. _

_« Un ange, j'en ai entendu parler par les pilotes de longs courriers qui font étape ici. Ce sont les plus belles créatures de tout l'univers ! On dit qu'elles vivent sur les lunes de Yégo je crois… » Répliqua l'enfant. _

_La jeune femme sourit, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et déclara : _

_« Tu es un drôle de petit garçon ! Comment sais-tu tant de choses ? » Questionna-t-elle. _

_L'enfant haussa les épaules : _

_« J'écoute tous les négociants et marchands qui passent ici. Je suis pilote tu sais ? Et un beau jour je finirai par m'envoler de cette planète ! »_

_Son interlocutrice le regarda avec des yeux attendris : _

_« Tu es pilote ? » demanda-t-elle. _

_« Ouais, depuis toujours. »_

_Un nouveau petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la cliente : _

_« Et tu es là depuis quand ? » _

_« Depuis que je suis tout petit, je devais avoir trois ans. Maman et moi on a été vendus à Gardulla la hutt et puis ensuite, elle nous a perdus en pariant aux courses. » Son ton était clair et sans accro. _

_La jeune femme plissa les yeux : _

_« Tu es esclave ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement peinée._

_« Je suis une personne! Et mon nom est… ! »_

Une pression sur l'épaule réveilla Rey en sursaut. Elle voulut se redresser mais quelque chose la retint. Elle regarda d'abord sa main et constata que Ben la lui tenait toujours, il dormait d'un sommeil profond. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de la toucher et rencontra le regard de Finn qui lâcha son épaule. Elle remarqua également Poe et Chewbacca qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux avec sa main libre.

Elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle et constata qu'il faisait nuit noire. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici, assoupie ? Elle avait dû s'endormir en veillant sur Ben. Ben… Elle reporta son regard sur ses trois amis et les dévisagea :

« Vous venez me donner votre réponse, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Finn et Poe acquiescèrent. Chewbacca, quant à lui, observait Ben qui dormait à poing fermé. Poe lui donna un petit coup de coude et Chewie grogna légèrement. Heureusement, cela ne réveilla personne.

« Oui » confirma Poe : « Nous devrions en parler… » Il regarda autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait : « en privé. » Par prudence, il chuchota : « Tu nous suis dans mes quartiers ? » Questionna-t-il.

Rey fronça légèrement les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Ben. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas. Et s'il se réveillait et qu'il ne la trouvait pas ? Et s'il avait besoin d'aide ? Finn toussota et elle dû se résigner à accepter de le laisser : cette discussion était importante et, en effet, il était préférable de l'avoir dans un lieu à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Elle adressa un petit sourire à ses amis et se pencha légèrement vers l'homme endormi, retirant délicatement sa main de la sienne pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle y parvint finalement au bout de longues secondes et se leva avec précaution de sa chaise, indiquant aux trois autres qu'elle les suivait.

Avant de quitter l'infirmerie, elle adressa un dernier regard à son ancien ennemi. Elle serait vite de retour auprès de lui, il ne resterait pas seul longtemps. Du moins, essaya-t-elle de se déculpabiliser de la sorte.

« Rey ? » l'appela Poe.

« Oui, j'arrive. » confirma-t-elle en sortant du bâtiment.

Ainsi, elle suivit Poe, Finn et Chewbacca dans le silence de la nuit. Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes à travers le camp et ne croisèrent que les rares personnes qui étaient en poste de nuit. Poe salua d'ailleurs plusieurs d'entre elles, leur souhaitant bon courage jusqu'à la fin de leur service. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le bâtiment des officiers et Poe déverrouilla la porte, les faisant tous les trois entrer.

Rey entra dans la pièce et eu ce sentiment chaleureux de familiarité. Ils avaient tous passés de belles soirées ici. A rire, raconter des histoires, manger et boire parfois. La décoration était certes sommaire mais apaisante, en un sens : des plantes locales, un table avec des plans de vaisseaux et stratégiques, des tasses usagés parsemées à travers toute la pièce, quelques objets ayant appartenus à des proches disparus. Il y avait de la vie dans cette chambre et bien que Rey la connaisse par cœur, elle ne s'y sentit pas très longtemps à l'aise quand elle remarqua les trois regards qui se fixaient sur elle.

La jeune femme déglutit et croisa les bras, s'adossant contre un des murs :

« Je vous écoute. Quelle est votre décision ? » Demanda-t-elle, sentant sa propre tension monter, de pair avec son anxiété.

Finn regarda les deux autres et fit un pas vers elle :

« On a beaucoup discuté, tous les trois. » commença-t-il alors que Poe et Chewie avançaient également d'un pas à ses côtés : « Et bien que ce que tu demandes est… »

« Absurde, fou, dangereux… Sans parler du fait que ce salopard ne le mérite pas. » Le coupa Poe d'un ton nonchalant.

« Risqué. » reprit Finn « Donc, même si ce que tu demandes est risqué, nous allons accepter de ne rien dire au sujet de Kylo Ren. » Alors qu'un grand sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Rey, il ajouta : « A une seule condition : même si nous te faisons confiance, nous allons le surveiller et de près. »

Poe croisa alors les bras et ajouta :

« S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de Kylo Ren, il faut que tu saches que l'on se mettra la moitié de la galaxie à dos, dont la Nouvelle République. J'espère que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais. »

« Je sais… » répliqua-t-elle en fixant le regard de Poe : « Il n'arrivera rien. Nous serons là tous les quatre pour y veiller. »

Elle les toisa alors tous les trois et leur sourit :

« Je vous remercie. » dit-elle. « Il ne fera pas d'erreur, vous verrez. »

Poe et Finn lui adressèrent un sourire et Chewie gémit qu'il y veillerait personnellement. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Rey qui ne résista pas à l'envie de combler l'espace qui la séparait d'eux et de venir les prendre dans ses bras. Elle comprenait leur inquiétude : elle était légitime. Ben avait été un ennemi et un ennemi de taille : le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Il avait commis tant d'erreurs et elle serait bien incapable de toutes les citer. Ce que Finn, Poe et Chewbacca lui proposaient était un grand gage de confiance qu'ils lui accordaient. Et elle ne trahirait pas cette confiance. Elle travaillerait dur pour que Ben puisse faire ses preuves et qu'ils finissent également par lui faire confiance à lui. Afin qu'ils puissent voir en lui ce qu'elle voyait déjà. Une personne qui méritait une deuxième chance, une personne qui ne demandait qu'à faire le bien.

Ses trois amis la serrèrent également dans leurs bras et ils discutèrent rapidement de la suite des opérations concernant la résistance et des probables discussions qu'ils auraient prochainement avec la nouvelle république, tout ceci autour d'une tasse d'infusion apaisante de Chewie. Rey regarda l'heure et elle constata qu'elle était partie depuis plus d'une heure. Elle remercia ses amis et leur indiqua qu'elle retournait à l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi est-il à l'infirmerie, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Finn en reprenant une tasse d'infusion.

Chewbacca cessa sa discussion avec Poe et écouta.

« Il a dû se faire amputer de la moitié de sa jambe droite. Il a besoin de soutien. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Et il a besoin que tu restes à son chevet jour et nuit ? » questionna Poe, d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Finn lui donna un coup de coude. « Ça va ! Moi aussi j'ai perdu un morceau, j'ai le droit d'en rire. »

« Tu as perdu un orteil, Poe, pas ta jambe. » répliqua Finn, levant les yeux au ciel « Et c'était ta faute en plus. »

Le pilote retira alors sa botte et exhiba sa blessure de guerre au nez de Finn. Ce dernier le repoussa, peu désireux de sentir l'odeur nauséabonde.

Rey soupira mais conserva son sourie : qu'ils étaient idiots. Elle ne leur dit cependant pas, se contentant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de quitter la bâtisse.

Elle mit un certain temps à revenir à l'infirmerie et le trajet lui sembla deux fois plus long qu'à l'aller. Elle finit même par courir jusqu'au bâtiment quand elle l'aperçut enfin. Au moment où elle entra à l'intérieur, le soleil entreprit de se lever. Avait-elle passé plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait en compagnie de ses trois amis ? Peut-être. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus et pénétra dans l'infirmerie. La pièce était encore plongée dans le noir et elle mit un certain temps à se réhabituer à la luminosité ambiante. La jeune femme marcha d'un pas prudent vers le lit dans lequel elle avait laissé Ben quelques heures plus tôt et quand elle parvint finalement à l'atteindre, son souffle se coupa : il n'était plus là.

Prise de panique, elle chercha autour d'elle pour voir si elle ne s'était tout simplement pas trompée de lui. Mais non, il avait tout bonnement disparu de la pièce. Son cœur commença alors à battre de plus en plus vite et sa respiration s'accéléra : avait-il profité qu'elle le laisse pour s'enfuir ? Après tout, il ne voulait pas venir sur Ajan Kloss au départ. Peut-être avait-il attendu qu'elle parte pour voler un vaisseau et…

Non Rey. Non. Elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Ben était blessé et n'avait probablement aucune intention de s'enfuir ou que ce soit. Elle revint vers le lit de Ben et s'assit dessus en tailleur et se concentra, cherchant la présence de Ben autour d'elle…

* * *

Le petit matin se levait sur la forêt où était établie la résistance. Tous semblaient encore dormir à l'exception des patrouilles de nuit et d'une aile de l'infirmerie où l'on distinguait l'ombre de deux personnes.

Ben était installé sur la table d'auscultation les bras et les jambes étendues. Il fixait le plafond, faisant son possible pour ne pas grimacer sous la douleur.

« Et donc, comment vous vous êtes-fait ça ? » questionna l'infirmier Kir en terminant de retirer le pansement du grand brun.

« J'ai fait… Une mauvaise chute. » Rétorqua son patient.

L'infirmier Kir était tout l'inverse de Ben. Il était avait le teint halé, les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus pétillants : un rayon de soleil particulièrement avenant et insupportablement bavard.

« Ah oui ?» Il finit par retirer complètement les bandages et compresses, dévoilant le moignon. Ben inspira profondément à sa vue. « Oh, vous devriez pas trop regarder. Ça peut être traumatisant au début. »

L'ancien Suprême Leader soupira, se reculant contre le dossier de la table d'auscultation, ne faisant aucun commentaire.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, hein ? » questionna l'infirmier. Il désigna la douche derrière lui et tendit une béquille à Ben : « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide à vous laver ? Ça ne me dérange pas vous savez, j'ai l'habitude. »

« Je m'en sortirai. » rétorqua Ben en saisissant la béquille et se levant de la table, s'appuyant sur son rebord avant de se relever complètement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kir qui restait planté devant lui.

« Oh. Je vous laisse faire votre toilette. » Comprit le blond, il désigna des vêtements sous vide près de la douche : « Voici des sous-vêtements, une chemise et un pantalon. Je reviens vous vois quelques minutes avec de quoi refaire votre pansement. »

Et il quitta la pièce. Ben soupira de soulagement : enfin seul. L'infirmier Kir semblait très sympathique mais sa présence, actuellement, était très désagréable au grand brun. Il n'aspirait qu'à de la tranquillité et du répit. Aussi, bien que l'aide de l'autre eut été précieuse, il l'avait refusé.

Prudemment, il se redressa complètement de la table et tint en équilibre sur sa jambe, posant la béquille contre le tabouret sur lequel Kir était assis plus tôt. Il retira alors sa tunique avec précaution, ainsi que son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Enfin nu, il utilisa la béquille pour aller laborieusement jusqu'à la douche. Il s'appuya alors à la rambarde qui était à l'intérieur et fit couler l'eau chaude.

Ce fut réellement salvateur. Sentir cette eau couler le long de sa peau et laver de son corps toute la saleté et les horreurs qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours. C'était comme s'il pouvait enfin réellement se reposer des récents évènements, comme s'il se ressourçait. Ben attrapa le savon et commença à se laver le corps et les cheveux avec prudence, ne voulant pas chuter. Et alors qu'il finissait tout juste de se rincer les cheveux, profitant encore de l'eau chaude sur ses membres, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Agacé à l'idée de Kir soit revenu pour l'aider, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il se retourna pour manifester son mécontentement et se stoppa net. Rey était devant lui, le fixant avec de grands yeux surpris. Son premier réflexe fut de lâcher la rambarde et de cacher ses parties intimes. Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa au dernier moment en appuyant son dos contre la paroi.

Rey se retourna, plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche :

« Je suis désolée ! » dit-elle, rouge de gêne. « Je ne me doutais pas que tu… Pardon ! »

Ben coupa l'eau et fit venir sa serviette à lui grâce à la force et s'enroula dedans, cachant entièrement son corps.

« Es-tu vraiment là ? » questionna-t-il, tout aussi gêné : « Ou est-ce que notre connexion ? »

« Notre connexion. » répliqua Rey, toujours de dos. Elle parlait vite ce qui traduisait son embarras. « Je… J'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ton lit. J'ai cru que tu avais des ennuis alors… »

Ben attrapa sa béquille et marcha difficilement vers les vêtements de rechange que lui avait donné l'infirmier :

« Alors tu as décidé de me chercher. » compléta Ben en enfilant son pantalon. « Je vais bien. » Il la regarda et ajouta : « Tu peux te retourner, je suis visible. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et se retourna, le voyant enfiler une chemise beige par-dessus un pantalon marron.

« Désolée, de ne pas être restée à ton chevet. » lui dit-elle en déglutissant, tentant de se remettre de sa surprise et de son embarras.

Le grand brun termina de boutonner sa Chemise et reprit appuie sur sa béquille, retourna vers la table d'auscultation :

« Rey, je vais bien. » insista-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire. « Est-ce que tu peux me laisser ? L'infirmier va venir changer mon pansement et je te retrouverai à l'infirmerie. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et rompit la connexion. Disparaissant de la pièce dans la seconde. Ben poussa un long soupire et s'allongea de tout son long sur la table. Il vint caler son bras sur ses yeux et souffla : Du répit et de la tranquillité ? C'était sans compter l'obstination sans limite de son ancienne ennemie. Cependant un petit sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres : c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait ainsi de lui. Réellement appréciable.

En revanche, ce qui l'était moins était de ne pas avoir d'intimité. Kir profita de ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce et ce sans frapper. Ben poussa un franc et long soupire. L'intimité ? C'était visiblement quelque chose de surfait au sein de la résistance.

* * *

Rose marchait d'un pas tranquille en ce début de matinée. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et déjà, elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. On lui avait donné la mission de rassembler une petite équipe afin d'aller annoncer aux autres bases de la résistance que la République voulait des représentants de l'Alliance au sein du sénat galactique et de revenir faire un rapport sur des volontaires. Poe lui avait donné carte blanche et elle en était ravie. Elle se sentait enfin considérée à sa juste valeur ! Bien que cette histoire avec Kylo Ren la travaille encore, elle ne voulait pas délaisser sa mission. Aussi, sa première idée fut de proposer à Finn de l'accompagner, mais ce dernier était apparemment occupé à aider Poe dans la mise en place des préparatifs. Elle en fut bien entendu très déçue mais n'en perdit pas son bel optimisme. Elle avait déjà d'autres noms en tête, dont celui de Rey ! Rey était une héroïne de la résistance, elle aussi. Sa venue dans les autres bases de la résistance serait un très beau message, elle en était convaincue.

Elle avait croisé Chewbacca au feu de camp et il lui avait indiqué que la jeune femme se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Rose s'y était donc hâté afin de ne pas la louper ! Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, les patients semblaient doucement se réveiller. Elle balaya les lieux du regard et l'aperçut assise sur un lit.

« Rey ! » s'enquit-elle en s'approchant de son amie.

Cette dernière sursauta et lui sourit quand elle la vit approcher :

« Bonjour Rose, comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle était légèrement rouge et semblait préoccupée.

« Je vais très bien, et toi ? Tu as l'air… Fatiguée. » Lui répliqua Rose, l'observant. Rey haussa les épaules et dit qu'elle allait pourtant bien : « Dis-moi, est-ce que tu serais disponible pour… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Rey lui tournant le dos, fixant la porte de la salle de consultation s'ouvrir. Un grand homme avec une béquille, suivit de l'infirmier Kir, en sortirent. Le blond l'aidait à avancer mais l'autre homme ne semblait pas très coopératif. Alors que Rose allait tapoter l'épaule de Rey pour capter son attention, cette dernière se leva et alla à la rencontre des deux hommes.

Quand Kir la vit, il lui fit un sourire et tapota l'épaule du plus grand pour finir par les laisser. Rey se positionna du côté de la jambe valide de l'homme et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Le grand brun s'appuya vers ses épaules et tous les deux marchèrent vers le lit où Rose était à présent assise. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle se leva pour laisser l'homme s'assoir. Ce dernier la remercia du regard et il lâcha l'épaule de Rey une fois qu'il fut installé. Cette dernière resta assise à côté de lui, reportant son attention sur son amie :

« Rose, je te présente Ben Solo. » dit-elle en désignant le grand brun. « Ben, voici Rose Tico. »

Rose écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise. Ben solo… Le fils de… ?

« Vous êtes le fils de Leia ? » demanda-t-elle, laissant clairement transparaître son trouble.

Ben planta son regard dans le sien :

« Leia était ma mère. » confirma-t-il. « Vous la connaissiez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh euh… » Rose ne savait pas quoi répondre. Si cet homme était le fils de Han et Leia alors… Il était…

« Ben a été prisonnier du premier ordre pendant des années. » lui expliqua Rey. « Il m'a prêté main forte contre Palpatine et… Je l'ai ramené ici. » Elle échangea un regard avec le grand brun, qui n'ajouta rien.

« Je… Je vois… » Répliqua la jeune femme. « Je… Je vais laisser. J'ai… Beaucoup à faire. »

Elle fit volte-face et commença à partir.

« Rose ! » s'enquit Rey, la suivant.

Elle se stoppa, se retourna prudemment :

« Oui ? »

Rey la dévisagea et lui demanda inquiète :

« Est-ce que ça va… ? Tu deviens étrange tout à coup. » Elle déposa une main avenante sur le bras de son amie : « Tu voulais me demander quelque chose quand tu es entrée. »

La brune baissa le regard quelques secondes avant de le relever vers la plus grande et de lui sourire :

« Oui, ça va ! Je… Je viens juste de réaliser que j'avais oublié de demander quelque chose à Finn alors… Je dois vraiment y aller. On parlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

Et elle partit sans demander son reste. Rey la regarda sans comprendre. D'accord… Elle rangea ça dans un coin de sa tête avant de revenir vers Ben, lui souriant :

« Elle était proche de ta mère. Ça doit la troubler de te rencontrer. » Lui Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça peut se comprendre. » répliqua-t-il en regardant Rose prendre la porte, il reporta son attention sur sa vis-à-vis, ancrant son regard dans le sien « Tu veux me dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ben fit un demi-sourire :

« Je te connais et je lis facilement en toi. » il l'invita à s'assoir à côté de lui : « Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent que tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je finisse de me laver ? »

Rey ne prit pas place à côté de lui et déglutit, se remémorant le corps nu de Ben dans son esprit. Elle vint remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et répliqua :

« Ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on peut aborder ici. Crois-tu que tu puisses sortir de l'infirmerie maintenant ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules :

« Je m'en sens capable. Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais aller très loin avec cette béquille pour le moment. » Il la prit tout de même et se redressa, dominant maintenant Rey de sa hauteur : « Où souhaites-tu qu'on aille ? »

Fin du chapitre 3…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4  
**

* * *

Le matin sur Ajan Kloss était paisible : Le chant des oiseaux de la planète résonnait entre les arbres et les rayons du soleil venaient réchauffer le sol offrant une chaleur agréable au sein de la forêt dans laquelle se trouvait la base de la résistance. Les premiers vaisseaux décollaient afin d'effectuer des missions de reconnaissances et d'autres arrivaient des bases alliées. Une grande organisation se préparait et tous semblaient sur le qui-vive.

Tous, sauf Ben qui se laissait poussé sur une chaise volante que Maze lui avait prêté en entendant que Rey voulait l'inviter à boire un thé dans ses appartements. Bien qu'il ne fut pas question d'un thé mais d'une discussion, ils avaient accepté et étaient donc en route vers l'arbre dans lequel se nichait la chambre de la jeune femme. Sur le chemin, Rey salua beaucoup de monde et en profita pour leur présenter Ben comme étant le fils de Leia et Han. Ce dernier aurait préféré qu'il ne la présente pas, se sentant soudainement bien trop exposé. Il ne le verbalisa cependant pas, bien conscient que Rey faisait cela pour lui rendre service. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente seul et elle souhaité qu'il puisse bien s'intégrer. Il le sentait, cette envie de l'inclure dans tous les pans de sa vie. Mais Rey semblait oublier que tous n'avaient pas ce besoin d'être connus, aimés et appréciés de tous. Ben n'avait aucun problème avec la solitude. Au contraire, elle était une de ses plus chères amies. Elle lui permettait de se recentrer, de réfléchir, de se canaliser.

Quand la jeune femme pressa le pas, il sut qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il l'avait remarqué quand elle l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie : elle avait tendance à accélérer quand elle arrivait à sa destination. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'excitation. Mais l'excitation de quoi ? Il releva le nez vers l'arbre dont elle lui avait parlé et en réalité, c'était plutôt un arbre qui recouvrait l'intérieur d'un ancien vaisseau dont elle semblait s'être approprié l'intérieur. « Il y a deux étages. » expliqua alors la jeune femme comme pour répondre aux pensées du plus âgé :

« J'occupe le premier, viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Ben délaissa sa chaise volante et s'aida de sa béquille et de l'épaule de Rey pour grimper au premier. Il découvrit alors une petite chambre dotée d'un lit simple, d'une bibliothèque et d'un bureau rempli de notes et de livres. Il y avait également une commode contenant certainement les vêtements de la jeune femme. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait des pièces détachées de vaisseaux ou droïdes et au milieu du fourbi trainait une théière et quelques tasses. Les murs dans des tons de beiges et de marrons étaient recouverts de plans et de photos.

Rey aida Ben à s'installer sur le lit et attrapa un tabouret pour venir s'assoir en face de lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Du thé peut-être ? » Proposa la jeune femme. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du grand brun et se leva pour préparer deux tasses. Ben allait lui répondre qu'il n'aimait ça, le thé, mais elle continua : « J'ai du thé provenant d'arbres de cette forêt, il est délicieux, tu vas voir. »

Le grand brun poussa un soupir inaudible et abdiqua. Elle se précipitait toujours, sans attendre. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, Ben regarda le livre ouvert qui se tenait sur le bureau et le prit entre ses doigts. Des ouvrages sur les commandements de l'ordre Jedi. Il les avait appris, lui aussi, quand il était le Padawan de Luke. Ses enseignements restaient ancrés dans sa mémoire et ce même s'il avait tenté de nombreuses fois de les effacer. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de les oublier aujourd'hui. Il pouvait se rappeler de cette époque avec nostalgie et une certaine amertume. Une amertume qui semblait accompagner chaque souvenir heureux de son enfance à présent. Il avait tout détruit ne laissant que des souvenirs. Il n'y avait plus Luke, plus son père ni sa mère. Plus rien n'était rattrapable et rien ne s'effacerait jamais.

« Et voilà. » dit Rey en lui tendant une tasse fumante de thé. Elle regarda ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains : « La voie du Jedi… » Murmura-telle avec un sourire : « Tu veux que je te le prête ? » Proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

Pour toute réponse, Ben reposa le livre sur le bureau et prit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait :

« Je l'ai déjà lu. » répliqua-t-il. « Pas cet exemplaire, bien sûr. Mais mon oncle ne me laissait pas aller m'exercer au sabre si je n'arrivais pas à lui réciter chaque fichu commandement. » Devant le regard peu convaincu de Rey, il demanda : « Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer connaître les commandements de l'ordre Jedi sur le bout des doigts, je l'admets. » Répliqua-t-elle en souriant. « Etonnes-moi ? » proposa-t-elle.

Ben souffla, amusé. Il planta son regard dans le sien et énuméra, sa voix calme et profonde tranchait avec le silence de la petite chambre :

« Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix » Rey frissonna, elle l'avait entendu cette phrase, de la part de Luke : « il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance » Pas d'ignorance… Des impressions, des intuitions… « Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. » Pas de passion ? Rey s'étonna, qu'est-ce qui était appelé passion dans ce cas précis ? L'intérêt, l'attachement ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. « Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie et il n'y a pas de mort, il y a… la Force. »

Rey acquiesça :

« C'est ça… » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu les connais. Mais… Saisis-tu la profondeur de ces enseignements ? » Demanda-t-elle, réellement désireuse de savoir s'il en savait plus qu'elle.

Ben prit un air renfrogné :

« Je ne suis pas un Jedi, Rey. Tu ne me convertiras pas. » L'avertit l'homme.

Cette phrase interpella Rey, s'il n'était pas un Jedi, qu'était-il ? De plus, ce n'était pas sa volonté. Elle n'était pas encore totalement une Jedi non plus. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de le reconvertir :

« Ce… N'est pas mon objectif. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Je te demande réellement si tu connais la signification de ces enseignements. Luke n'a pas eu le temps de me les donner et Leia… Leia ne m'enseignait pas les choses ainsi. Elle se concentrait principalement sur ce que je ressentais et pourquoi je le ressentais. Me donnant des conseils sur la marche à suivre mais ne m'interdisant rien. »

Un léger sourire étira son visage à l'évocation de son maître alors qu'elle se perdait dans les souvenirs des dernières années aux côtés de Leia.

« Ma mère n'était pas une Jedi. Elle était simplement une utilisatrice de la Force. » Expliqua Ben. « Elle n'a pas suivi de formation aussi approfondie que Luke et elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans les enseignements de l'Ordre. » L'anciennement Kylo Ren désigna le livre : « Tu n'apprendras rien de plus de ce vieux bouquin. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai appris les significations de ces commandements. » Alors que Rey allait répondre, il la coupa : « Je te les expliquerai, bien que je ne les approuve pas. Mais je pense que nous avons un sujet plus important à aborder maintenant. »

Il déposa sa tasse intacte sur le bureau, portant toute son attention à sa vis-à-vis :

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » Rey déposa également sa tasse de thé et déposa ses mains sur ses propres genoux, elle inspira et répliqua : « J'ai parlé hier à Poe Dameron, Finn et Chewbacca. Ce sont les seuls personnes ici qui savent que tu étais Kylo Ren. »

Elle vit Ben contracter sa mâchoire, était-il inquiet ? Peut-être, elle ressentait tellement de sensations contradictoires émanant de lui…

« Ils sont d'accord pour ne rien révéler à ton sujet. Mais ils veulent te surveiller et de près. Il est possible qu'ils t'observent de loin ou qu'ils viennent directement te parler. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas s'ils seront très avenants envers toi. » Rey vint alors timidement déposer une main sur la sienne, Ben ne bougea pas, continuant de l'écouter : « Ils vont peut-être même essayer de te mettre à l'épreuve connaissant Poe… Mais je serais là, avec toi. Et je t'aiderai à affronter tout ça. »

Ben fixa du regard la main de Rey sur la sienne et finit par la serrer. Il ne releva pas le regard, se contentant de détailler leurs mains :

« Ils sont déjà très compréhensif de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. » murmura-t-il. « Si j'étais à leur place, je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à me dénoncer à la Nouvelle République et à me juger coupable. »

Rey resserra sa poigne sur la main du brun :

« Mais ce n'était pas ta faute Ben, tu… » Commença-t-elle.

« Rey. » la coupa-t-il. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré. » il reporta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme : « J'ai tué des centaines de personnes de mes propres mains et j'ai donné l'ordre d'en abattre des milliers. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne et je ne mérite pas ce que tu as obtenu pour moi. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle vint poser une main sur la joue du plus âgé et rétorqua, ne quittant pas son regard :

« Tu étais manipulé, Ben. Par Palpatine et ce depuis le début. » L'interpellé baissa les yeux : « Non, regarde-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle : « Oui, tu as commis des crimes et oui, tu mériterais peut-être d'être jugé. Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de milliards d'autres personnes en te dressant contre l'empereur. » L'autre la dévisagea, voulant répondre mais Rey ne lui en laissa pas le temps : « Tu as donné ta vie pour me ramener. Tu étais mort Ben et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je sais qu'à tes yeux tu ne vaux pas grand-chose et que tu ne cesses de t'accuser de tous les maux qu'a causé le Premier Ordre mais… A mes yeux tu mérites une nouvelle chance d'être toi-même et de reconstruire ta vie. »

L'ancien Suprême Leader secoua à son tour la tête et se recula, forçant Rey à lui lâcher la joue et la main. Il soupira et replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme :

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » lui dit-il. « J'ai détruit toutes les structures de mon ancienne vie. Je n'ai plus rien. » Il déglutit : « J'ai détruit des mondes entiers par orgueils, j'ai corrompu ce qui aurait pu être une nouvelle génération de Jedi et tué ceux qui me résistaient. » Sa voix devint un peu plus rauque: « Avant que ma mère ne… Ne s'en aille, cela faisait plus de dix ans que j'étais Kylo Ren. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ou qui je dois être. » Rey s'apprêta à répondre mais Ben continua : « J'ai tué mon père par fierté, Luke s'est sacrifié à cause de moi et j'ai laissé ma mère… Ma mère… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, reniflant soudainement. Ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, ne voulant pas sortir. Rey se leva et vint s'installer à côté de lui sur le lit. Ben ne releva pas la tête, trop déterminé à retenir ses émotions. Il voulait être seul, réellement. Il voulait qu'elle le laisse évacuer tout ça. Même s'il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il ne le pourrait réellement jamais. Ben sentit alors la jeune femme venir l'enlacer, le forçant à caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle lui caressa alors le dos et cala une main derrière sa nuque :

« Tu sais Ben… Ta mère était une force de la nature. Elle ne se permettait jamais de relâcher la pression ou d'exprimer sa tristesse. Un soir… Nous discutions toutes les deux de ce qu'il était arrivé entre toi et moi lors de notre affrontement avec Snoke et… Elle s'est mise à pleurer. »

Ben déglutit une nouvelle fois, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Attendant simplement la suite. Sa mère avait pleuré en entendant cette histoire, oui, il s'en serait douté. Son fils était devenu ce soir-là le nouveau Suprême Leader, leur ennemi juré.

« Elle pleurait parce que… Tu avais fait le choix de te dresser contre Snoke en risquant ta vie et ta place au sein du premier ordre pour ne pas qu'il me tue. » Rey renifla à son tour : « Ce soir-là, elle m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dit, « Rey, il y a encore du bon en lui. ». Et elle avait raison. » La jeune femme sentit Ben mettre ses bras autour de sa taille et se serrer à elle : « Elle n'a jamais perdu espoir et elle savait que… Un jour ou l'autre, son fils finirait par revenir auprès d'elle. Et même si vous n'avez fait que vous croiser, elle est partie en paix et c'est grâce à toi. »

Ben ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer la jeune femme contre lui, conservant son visage dissimulé dans le cou de Rey. Pleurait-il ? Peut-être, elle n'en était pas certaine. Mais elle était là et elle ne bougerait pas avant que Ben ne se sente mieux. Elle crut entendre une inspiration un peu plus forte de la part de l'homme et elle entreprit de le bercer doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et vint déposer sa propre tête contre celle de Ben.

Et alors qu'elle se laissait aller aux caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait, elle sentit quelque chose l'envahir. Une immense tristesse, déchirante. Une douleur émanant du plus profond de son cœur et se rependant dans tous ses membres. Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce : continuant de le consoler, lui. Sa propre tristesse provenait de Ben, elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais quand bien même Rey fut-elle très proche de Leia, elle n'était pas sa mère. Et cette douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était pas la sienne. Elle n'avait pas le droit de voler cet instant de réconfort et de deuil au plus âgé. Alors elle continuerait de le serrer contre elle et de le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et qu'elle ne puisse se calmer aussi.

* * *

Quand Finn ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il avait la sensation d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Mais qu'était-ce ? Il quitta les appartements de Poe – dans lesquels il s'était lamentablement endormi après la soirée de la veille – bien décidé à aller prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Poe pour l'aider dans les différentes mises en place des opérations.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Rose qui lui annonça que Poe lui avait donné une mission de la plus haute importance et qu'elle serait ravie qu'il l'accompagne. L'ancien Stormtrooper avait alors décliné l'invitation : il avait bien trop à faire ici. Rose avait semblé déçue et il lui fit un sourire navré quand il la vit partir en direction de Chewie qui était assis sur une caisse de ravitaillement. Il l'entendit alors demander au Wookie où se trouvait Rey. Le Wookie lui répondit et Finn lui fit la traduction :

« Elle est à l'infirmerie, Rose. » lui indiqua-t-il.

La jeune femme lui sourit, ainsi qu'au Wookie, et s'en alla quérir son amie. Finn sourit en la voyant partir et se mit en route de ses propres quartiers.

Là-bas, il prit une bonne douche qui eut le mérite de terminer de le réveiller puis il enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il passa devant le miroir et entreprit de se raser.

Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes et il se rinça le visage. Finn enfila sa veste et partit en direction du poste de commandement. Il y parvint et il aperçut rapidement Poe qui était en train de donner des directives concernant leur prochaine visite de Coruscant. Quand il le rejoint finalement, les commandants et autres généraux de la résistance s'étaient dispersés.

« Finn ! » s'enquit Poe. « Bien dormi ? »

« Un peu trop j'en ai peur. » répliqua le noir. « Tu aurais pu me réveiller en quittant tes quartiers. » le sermonna-t-il. Le général Dameron haussa les épaules et lança un regard taquin à son ami. Alors que Finn s'attendait à une énième blague de sa part, le pilote perdit son sourire. Il approcha sa main de la joue de Finn et la toucha :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda l'ex Stormtrooper en reculant légèrement sa tête. Le brun lui sourit et lui désigna son doigt où se trouvait maintenant une trace blanche :

« Je pense que quelqu'un s'est mal rincé le visage, ce matin. » lui répondit-il en retrouvant son visage taquin. Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé toussota : « Bon, mon petit Finn, je vais avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui : peux-tu contacter le sénateur Emut pour voir avec lui quand et où nous pourrions organiser une rencontre entre la Résistance et de la Chancelière Tserc ? Ensuite il faudra que l'on voit avec Rey ce qu'elle pourra dire devant le sénat au sujet de l'empereur et… Finn ? Finn tu m'écoutes ? »

En réalité, non, il ne l'écoutait pas, non. Il ressentait une grande détresse émaner de son amie. Une douleur et une tristesse incommensurable. Quand Finn vit que Poe lui faisait de grand geste sous le nez, tentant d'attirer son attention, il secoua la tête et le coupa :

« Désolé, je dois aller trouver Rey. Je reviens te voir. » Dit-il en commençant déjà à s'éloigner. Le pilote grimaça, surpris et le suivit alors, trottinant à côté de lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Rey ? » demanda le brun, un brin agacé.

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle ne va pas bien. » répliqua Finn. « Je vais voir à l'infirmerie. »

Poe soupira et choppa Finn par l'épaule, l'empêchant d'avancer :

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? » L'autre se dégagea :

« Je le sais c'est tout. » Il dévisagea son ami : « Si tu ne m'accompagnes pas, laisses moi y aller. »

Poe poussa un nouveau soupire et le lâcha. Il le vit alors s'éloigner et avant qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre, il lui cria :

« Il faudra bien que tu le lui dises, tu sais ? » Finn se stoppa quelques secondes puis il fronça les sourcils et continua son chemin. Comment Poe pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? Il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Si ce n'était ses récentes actions, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Une nouvelle sensation l'écarta de ses pensées et il fonça en direction de l'infirmerie.

Quand il arriva devant le bâtiment, il ne sentit pas la présence de Rey. Elle n'était plus là. Il entra quand même et chercha par acquis de conscience, ses sens n'étant pas assez aiguisés pour qu'il puisse encore s'y fier. Il parcourut les différents lits mais ne trouva pas son amie. Il soupira alors et commença à énumérer dans sa tête tous les endroits où elle pourrait se trouver.

« Qui cherches-tu ? » lui demanda Maze qui le vit s'agiter. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre que l'Alien comprit : « Elle est retournée dans ses appartements en compagnie de son ami. »

« Son ami ? » demanda l'ancien Stormtrooper.

« Le jeune Solo. » lui indiqua la vieille femme.

« Merci Maze. » rétorqua Finn avant de faire volteface, son anxiété montant d'un coup.

« Jeune homme ! » l'interpella-t-elle tout de même : « Tu devrais les laisser seuls. Ils ont besoin de répit. » Finn lui fit signe qu'il avait saisi mais n'en ralentis pas moins sa marche.

Besoin de répit hein ? Il allait leur en donner du répit, lui ! Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré avait pu faire à Rey pour qu'elle se sente si mal ? Finn l'ignorait, mais quand il le trouverait, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Rey se démenait pour qu'il puisse vivre parmi eux et qu'il n'ait pas à assumer ses actes et lui, ce parasite, lui faisait du mal.

Le pas du général s'accéléra pour devenir une course. Il arriva bien vite en bas des appartements de Rey et ne prit pas la peine de manifester sa présence. Il trébucha sur une chaise volante en montant l'escalier et ne retint pas un juron. Finn monta en trombe à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme à la volée :

« Rey est-ce que ça va ?! » s'enquit-il alors à peine eut-il ouvert la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors sous ses yeux le stoppa net.

Un homme était dans les bras de Rey, ce dernier lui encerclant la taille. La jeune femme sursauta suite à son entrée fracassante et l'homme se décolla de son étreinte et le fixa à son tour. Kylo Ren… C'était Kylo Ren ! Leurs yeux étaient rouges et leurs visages enflés. Avaient-ils… Pleuré ?

Rey déposa alors une main avenante sur l'épaule de leur ennemi et se redressa pour faire face à son ami :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Finn ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, elle renifla et se gratta l'arrière du crâne : « Je suis désolée mais… Tu ne tombes pas très bien, là… »

Le premier réflexe de Finn fut de s'excuser :

« Je… Pardon… Rey… Tu ? » Son discours n'avait rien de cohérent. « Je veux dire… Vous ? Euh… Tu vas bien ? » Sa voix était légèrement suraiguë.

« Je vais bien. Toi en revanche ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. » Répliqua la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-elle.

Finn déglutit et lança un regard incertain à son amie.

« Je… J'ai cru que… » Il désigna le grand brun : « Qu'il t'avait fait du mal alors… Je t'ai cherché. »

Rey fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas vers Finn :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cru qu'il me faisait du mal ? » questionna-t-elle. « Ben ne m'a rien fait. » elle le désigna. Ce dernier se contentant de fixer Finn. Il semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Seuls ses yeux rouges semblaient témoigner de l'état dans lequel il était il y a quelques secondes.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler… En privé ? » Demanda l'ancien Stormtrooper, scrutant Kylo Ren du coin de l'œil, méfiant.

Ben n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise de partir, il le fit de lui-même, se levant du lit et en faisant venir à lui sa béquille. Finn loucha sur sa jambe quelques secondes avant de voir Rey se retourner vers le grand brun et secouer la tête, lui demandant de se rassoir, ce dernier resta debout la dominant de sa hauteur.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et déposa une main sur sa joue : « Ne pars pas Ben… S'il te plait. » Puis elle se tourna vers Finn, se tenant debout à côté du grand brun : « Tu ne peux vraiment pas me donner la raison de ta venue devant lui ? Puisque tu pensais qu'il me faisait du mal, je pense que ça le concerne aussi. »

Finn ne sut quoi penser de leurs échanges. C'était… Etrange. Pourquoi Kylo Ren était-il si docile avec elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si affectueuse ? Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant là-dedans. Est-ce qu'il avait pénétré son esprit et la manipulait désormais ?

« Non, ça ne le concerne pas. » répliqua Finn. « Je ne te le dirais qu'à toi. » il campa sur ses positions.

Ben soupira alors et annonça : « Je sais déjà ce que tu vas lui dire. »

« Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? » protesta Finn, croisant les bras. Il vit alors Kylo Ren le fixer du regard, le détaillant. Le résistant déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Etait-il en train de lire dans ses pensées ?

« Je le sais de la même façon que tu l'as senti, elle. » rétorqua-t-il en désignant sa vis-à-vis.

Rey les regarda alors à tour de rôle puis fixa son attention sur Finn. Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant comprendre que Ben insinuait. La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux, semblant se concentrer. Elle les rouvrit d'un coup, fixant son ami avec une lueur inédite dans le regard.

Finn la dévisagea et dévisagea l'autre homme :

« Okay… Je… » Commença-t-il.

« Tu es… Sensible à la force ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Il y eut un silence et Finn resta immobile, les fixant tour à tour. Il déglutit et foudroya le grand brun du regard :

« Oui… je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même mais… Oui, j'en ai conscience depuis quelques temps. »

Rey le regarda sans bouger, le détaillant quelques secondes. Finn était… Il était réellement sensible à la Force ? Quelques échanges récents ou situations lui revinrent en tête. Bien sûr, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir ou le sentir ? La présence de Ben à côté d'elle lui indiqua la réponse. Elle était trop obnubilée par lui, par leur lien, leu connexion et par leur rivalité. Elle était trop obnubilée par son propre entrainement, par la recherche de son identité. Elle se sentit soudainement coupable de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas avoir deviné le secret de Finn alors que Ben venait de le faire en quelques secondes.

Un sourire étira toutefois ses lèvres et elle s'avança vers Finn pour le prendre dans ses bras :

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. » lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. « Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, nous aurions pu explorer ça ensembles. »

« Ce n'était jamais le bon moment alors… » Répliqua Finn en la serrant également contre lui, souriant et fermant les yeux.

« On prendra le temps, maintenant. » continua-t-elle. « Tu as beaucoup à apprendre mais… Je t'y aiderai. »

Ben reprit place sur le lit de la jeune femme, les observant. Alors la Force se frayait un chemin, encore. Les utilisateurs de celle-ci n'avaient peut-être pas encore disparus, après tout.

La proximité toute particulière du résistant et de l'ancienne pilleuse d'épave lui sauta alors aux yeux. Ils étaient proches, cela se ressentait. Une amitié profonde. Il décela autre chose, émanant de l'ancien Stormtrooper. Il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié, il y avait aussi beaucoup d'affection. Une affection grandissante et dangereuse, qui pourrait se changer en un sentiment bien plus complexe et dévastateur. Il devina également les prémices d'une frustration, latente mais bien là.

Rey se recula des bras de Finn et elle retourna vers Ben, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Elle invita son ami à venir s'assoir avec eux. Ce dernier accepta sans pour autant se détendre, fixant le grand brun d'un air féroce. La jeune femme lui laissa son tabouret et elle vint s'installer à côté de l'homme qui partageait son âme :

« Je crois que vous n'avez jamais été officiellement présentés tous les deux. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Finn, voici Ben Solo. » Ce dernier souffla légèrement et cela fit enrager Finn au plus profond de lui. L'autre sembla le remarquer et il planta son regard dans le sien, lui tendant une main :

« On se connait déjà plus ou moins. » fit-il remarquer à la jeune femme. « Mais… Bonjour Finn. »

Ce dernier regarda la main un instant, sans la saisir. Il n'avait aucune envie de le toucher, vraiment. Et s'il en profitait pour lire dans ses pensées ? Il capta alors le regard appuyé de Rey.

Il soupira bruyamment et avec exagération et saisit la main de l'autre homme :

« Salut… » Rétorqua-t-il.

Rey sourit alors aux deux hommes et reporta son attention sur Ben. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle et ne bougea pas quand elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule :

« Que dirais-tu de m'expliquer les commandements de l'ordre Jedi maintenant ? Puisque que Finn est ici. » Proposa-t-elle, ce à quoi le résistant réagit.

« Tu es en train de lui demander de m'apprendre à être un Jedi ? » s'enquit-il. Il s'adressa à Ben : « Depuis quand t'es un Jedi toi ? »

Le grand brun ne répliqua pas de suite, se contentant dans un premier temps d'attraper la tasse de thé qu'il y avait sur le bureau de la jeune femme et d'en boire une gorgée. Il grimaça : il n'aimait définitivement pas le thé. Il reposa l'impudent breuvage et répondit :

« Je ne l'ai jamais été. » confirma-t-il : « Mais j'ai suivi l'enseignement de l'Ordre Jedi alors je peux au moins vous transmettre ce dont je me rappelle. Bien que je ne partage pas ces idées. » Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme, il reporta ensuite son attention sur Finn : « Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, aucun problème. »

La jeune femme soupira à son tour et prit le livre entre ses mains :

« Ecoutes le Finn, ça ne te coûte rien. » son ami fit une grimace : « Et ça te donnera déjà une idée de ce qu'est la mentalité d'un Jedi. » dit-elle en se tournant d'avantage vers Ben.

En réalité, si, ça lui en coutait. Car il n'avait aucune envie d'apprendre quoi que ce soit de cette ordure. A dire vrai, il n'avait même pas envie de respirer le même air que lui. Mais Rey semblait si enchantée à l'idée qu'ils apprennent ensembles ces commandements qu'il hésita. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de prendre pour argent comptant ce qu'allait lui dire Kylo Ren. Il n'était pas non plus obligé d'y adhérer.

« Tu n'es pas mon professeur. » Avertit-il.

« Je ne le suis pas. » confirma le brun.

Finn soupira :

« Mais je veux bien écouter. »

Ben haussa un sourcil sans toutefois faire de commentaires et il prit le livre que Rey lui tendait. Il déglutit, lisant les lignes sous ses yeux. Il resta un instant à simplement se remémorer les enseignements de Luke, enseignements qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de contredire. La voix de son oncle raisonna dans sa tête, un écho de mémoire… Il inspira et commença d'une voix calme et distincte :

« Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Les Jedi se doivent de cultiver leurs connaissances et leurs savoirs afin d'être préparés à surmonter toute éventualité. La connaissance est la clé de du succès. » Ben tiqua sur le commandement suivant mais continua tout de même : « Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. Autrement dit, Les Jedi doivent faire preuve de patience et de discernement. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil tout particulier à Rey :

« Ils doivent trouver des situations pacifiques et ainsi privilégier une approche sans combat. Ce commandement, quand il est associé à la connaissance peut éviter des combats inutiles et des vies peuvent être sauvés. »

Rey acquiesça alors. Elle avait pris un cahier dans lequel elle prenait minutieusement des notes. Finn la regardait faire, lui se contentait de fixer l'autre homme, d'un air sceptique. Il n'y eut pas de commentaires alors Ben poursuivit :

« Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie. Celle-ci est difficile à comprendre à notre époque. Autrefois, il y avait des milliers de Jedi et ce commandement indique qu'ils devaient travailler en ensembles et se protéger les uns et les autres en cultivant leur fraternité. Une deuxième interprétation est possible, celle de se préparer mentalement aux affrontements et d'être prêt au moment de passer à l'action. »

Il tourna la page, lisant le commandement suivant :

« Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force. Pour la religion Jedi, la mort n'est pas une fin en soi. Lorsqu'il n'est plus animé par la vie, le Jedi retourne à la Force pour l'enrichir. Il devient ainsi une partie de cette Force qui nous entoure. »

Ben resta quelques instants silencieux, fixant le dernier commandement du Code Jedi. Il releva les yeux vers ses deux vis-à-vis et annonça :

« Le dernier commandement est certainement l'un des plus importants, si ce n'est le plus important : Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. » Rey releva la tête et Finn plissa les yeux : « Les Jedi ont le droit de ressentir des émotions mais ils doivent les contrôler avec bien plus d'attention que les autres individus. Un Jedi a le devoir de faire passer la raison avant les sentiments. Ainsi, ses actes ne doivent pas être guidés par la colère, la peur, la frustration ou l'amour. »

Il attarda son regard sur Rey qui le lui rendit :

« Un Jedi n'a pas le droit d'être amoureux. Car l'amour conduit à la peur, la peur conduit à la haine et la haine à la souffrance. »

Ben baissa le regard et Rey sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Pas le droit d'aimer ? Elle aimait pourtant tant de gens. Ses amis, Leia, elle ne se rappelait que peu de ses parents mais elle était certaine de les avoir aimés également. Ben s'imposa également à son esprit et la boule sembla grossir au fond de sa trachée. Cette sensation se prolongea dans le bout de ses doigts. C'était désagréable et inédit. Devrait-elle se fermer au reste du monde si elle allait jusqu'au bout de sa formation Jedi ?

« Que se passe-t-il si un Jedi ne respecte pas ces commandements ? » demanda Finn.

Ben le fixa alors et répliqua d'une voix lourde de sens :

« Il ou elle risque de s'abandonner au côté obscur. »

Finn plissa les yeux, le désignant alors du doigt :

« Ça veut dire que tu… ? » commença-t-il, incertain.

« Je n'ai pas respecté le Code Jedi. » confirma Ben. « Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison que j'ai rejoint le Côté Obscur. » Le grand brun soupira et continua : « Il existe une multitude de chemins qui conduisent au Côté Obscur. La quête du pouvoir, de savoir… » Il jeta un nouveau regard à Rey : « Le désir d'être aimé. La peur d'être abandonné. » Il referma alors le bouquin : « Il n'existe pas de liste exhaustive. »

Le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase était sans appel. Il avait fini d'en parler. Cependant Finn ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

« Mais que se passe-t-il si on rejoint le côté obscur ? » insista-t-il. Il jeta un regard à Rey, cette dernière secoua la tête, lui faisant signe de ne pas insister : « On ne change pas de personnalité du jour en lendemain ! Il doit forcément se passer quelque chose pour que l'on en vienne à… ! »

« Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses, Finn. » répliqua Rey, déposant instinctivement une main sur la poitrine de Ben, comme pour l'empêcher d'attaquer. Ce dernier fixa cette main et reporta son regard vers la jeune femme.

Avait-elle senti cette colère qui était soudainement montée en lui, cette douleur tranchante aux derniers mots de l'ancien Stormtrooper ? Il expira alors, venant déposer sa main sur la sienne. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Rey se retourna vers Finn :

« Je vais te prêter quelques livres pour que tu puisses commencer à t'exercer. » Elle se leva et fouilla dans son bureau : « Tu vas voir, ils vont t'expliquer les postures et respirations de bases et certains enseignements théoriques. » Finn la regardait chercher, peu désireux de mettre le nez dans la paperasse. Il lança un regard à l'autre homme qui regardait sa jambe. « Et voilà ! » lâcha l'apprentie Jedi en se relevant et en tendant quatre livres au général. « Tu as déjà de quoi bien bucher la théorie ! »

Elle capta le regard un peu renfrogné de son ami et sourit :

« C'est essentiel, Finn, la théorie. Quand tu auras lu ces quatre bouquins, on commencera la pratique. » Il récupéra les livres et acquiesça. « Si tu veux commencer à les feuilleter, je vais aller me décrasser. »

Et elle s'en alla vers une petite porte et y entra. Ben et Finn se regardèrent chien de faïence. Finn fixa l'autre homme d'un air dédaigneux. Ben se contentait de soutenir son regard. Quand il entendit le son de l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté, il baissa le regard et Finn soupira. Le résistant ouvrit un des livres et commença à le feuilleter.

Ben se désintéressa rapidement de lui et il s'allongea sur le lit de Rey, prenant bien soin d'étendre sa jambe et de ne pas cogner son moignon. Il regarda le plafond pendant quelques secondes et ferma les yeux. Il sourit légèrement, songeant à l'irruption qu'elle avait fait lors de sa propre douche. Elle avait semblé si gênée. Elle était jeune et ses réactions ne laissaient aucun doute sur son innocence. Il avait souvent oublié qu'elle avait dix ans de moins que lui, ne voyant en elle qu'un objectif, une ennemie à rallier à ses côtés. Mais il n'avait jamais été question, dans son esprit, de lui prendre la vie et ce même quand Snoke le lui ordonnait.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » demanda Finn, sa voix coupant l'ancien Suprême Leader de sa rêverie, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Finn qui lui désignait sa jambe.

« Tu es déjà lassé de ta lecture ? » questionna le grand brun. Finn lui lança un regard qui lui disait très clairement d'aller se faire voir. Alors il soupira et répliqua : « Une mauvaise chute. »

Finn jeta un coup d'œil à la jambe et rétorqua :

« Cette chute portait-elle le nom de Palpatine ? » demanda-t-il.

Cela eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Ben. Finn eut également un sourire en coin.

« Il y a grandement contribué. » confirma-t-il. « Et toi ? Pas de blessure de guerre ? » Questionna-t-il.

Le regard de Finn se fit sévère et il répliqua :

« Tu veux dire, à part celle que tu m'as faite ? »

Ben réalisa alors, qu'effectivement, il l'avait blessé gravement au dos il y a quelques années.

« Tu essayais de me tuer. » contra Ben.

« Toi aussi tu essayais de me tuer. » rétorqua Finn. « Tu n'avais pas une cicatrice, d'ailleurs ? Les miracles de la robotique du Premier Ordre ? »

Le grand brun se rassit et secoua la tête. Il désigna de la tête où Rey était entrée :

« C'est elle qui m'a soigné. »

« Et elle n'a pas pu te soigner la jambe ? » questionna Finn. « Ça t'aurait été plus utile qu'un visage intacte. Les filles préfèrent les balafrés aux unijambistes, si tu veux tout savoir. » En voyant l'air blasé de l'autre homme, Finn ajouta : « ça va, je plaisante. Les blessures de guerre ont aussi leur charme. »

« Je n'accorde pas d'importance aux préférences des femmes. » répliqua Ben. « Et non, elle n'a pas pu. Et je ne le voulais pas. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas ? » reprit Finn.

« Parce que ça peut être dangereux pour elle. » Ben regarda sa jambe et ajouta : « Ma jambe ne vaut rien à côté de sa vie. » En réalité, il en pensait bien d'avantage. _Ma vie ne vaut rien à côté de sa vie, _aurait été un aveu plus honnête de ce qu'il ressentait.

Finn le dévisagea :

« Alors tu tiens vraiment à elle ? » demanda-t-il, l'air peu convaincu.

« Pas toi ? » demanda Ben.

« Si bien sûr. » confirma le résistant. « On a au moins un point en commun. » lâcha-t-il en se levant du tabouret. « Je vais y aller. Tu remercieras Rey de ma part pour les bouquins. » Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, les livres sous le bras.

« Finn ? » demanda Ben.

« Ouais ? » répliqua le général en se retournant.

« Je suis désolé pour ton dos. »

Finn le regarda alors quelques instants, semblant l'analyser. Il finit par lui sourire et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Ben se demanda vers quel rapport leur relation avait évolué et il ne sut pas répondre. Étaient-ils toujours des ennemis ? Probablement. L'avenir le lui dirait. L'ancien Sith se recula alors sur le lit et finit par se rallonger, attendant que la jeune femme sorte de la salle de bain. Il laissa alors son esprit divaguer. Ce dernier l'emmena vers le souvenir de ses leçons avec Luke. Ben avait toujours était un enfant calme, attentif, désireux d'apprendre plus et toujours plus vite. Il se rappela de son enseignement et de comment il avait échoué à devenir un Jedi. De comment Luke avait fait le choix de le tuer plutôt que d'essayer de le ramener à lui. De comment il avait fui le temple et de comment il avait laissé sa fureur exploser. Il se demanda alors comment les choses se seraient déroulées s'il avait été moins impétueux, plus patient. S'il avait parlé à Luke de la voix qu'il entendait. Le Premier Ordre se serait tout de même élevé. Il aurait certainement épousé la profession de Jedi et il aurait combattu aux côtés de ses parents et de son oncle. Il aurait connu Rey dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être aurait-elle-même été sa Padawan… Peut-être alors que Ben Solo ne serait pas mort et qu'il ne serait pas, aujourd'hui, un homme à la dérive. Privé de sa jambe et de son identité. Qui était-il ? Qui était-il maintenant ? Un usurpateur ? Une victime ? Un criminel ? Ou bien un miracle ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux étaient mouillés et lâchés, dégoulinant sur sa tunique grise. Elle portait également un pantalon beige ample et resserré aux mollets. Ses bras et ses pieds étaient nus. Elle fit un sourire à Ben en passant devant lui et elle attrapa des bandes de tissus beiges qu'elle commença à enrouler autour de ses bras :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enroules toujours les bras ? » questionna le grand brun en la regardant faire.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui tout en continuant de placer ses bandes, elle prit place sur le tabouret :

« Une simple habitude. Ces bandes me permettaient de protéger ma peau du sable dans le désert sans avoir trop chaud. C'est devenu une habitude. » Elle termina de les poser : « Si je ne les porte pas, j'ai tendance à me sentir à nue. » Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa sa ceinture en cuir qu'elle noua autour de sa taille et par-dessus sa tunique : « J'ai faim, pas toi ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Ben acquiesça, oui, il avait faim.

Rey s'approcha alors de lui et l'aida à se redresser puis à se relever. Elle attrapa la béquille de l'homme et la lui tendit. Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce puis le bâtiment. Ben se réinstalla sur la chaise volante et alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux en direction du réfectoire, Rey murmura :

« Moi aussi, je tiens à toi. »

Ben déglutit et manqua de s'étouffer. Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de fixer le sol pendant que Rey accélérait le pas, ayant le réfectoire en vue.

**Fin du chapitre 4…  
**

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis sur ce chapitre 4?

La suite arrivera prochainement...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5  
**

* * *

Ben était installé à la table du réfectoire face à l'infirmier Kir. Quelle joie. Ce dernier leur avait fait de grands signes quand ils étaient entrés, Rey et lui, dans le bâtiment. La jeune femme, ravie de voir que le grand brun avait fait connaissance avec quelqu'un, l'avait installé à la table de Kir et était partie leur chercher des plateaux repas. L'anciennement Suprême Leader Kylo Ren était donc en train d'hocher la tête à toutes les phrases que Kir prononçait pour faire mine d'être intéressé par ce qu'il racontait.

« En tout cas, vous avez vraiment un air à votre Papa ! » s'enquit l'infirmier en détaillant l'autre homme du regard. « Le nez, vous avez le même nez ! »

Un air à son père ? Bien que cela parte probablement d'une bonne intention de son interlocuteur, il en fut blessé. Oui, il savait qu'il avait un air à Han Solo. Tout le monde le lui disait quand il était enfant. Ben repensa à cette époque bénie qu'était son enfance, avant le temple, avant l'entrainement de Jedi. Il n'y avait que sa mère, son père et lui. Il était parti quelques fois en voyage dans le Faucon Millenium tous les trois, parfois Chewbacca les accompagnait même. Il avait regardé son père piloter ce vieux vaisseau et le bichonner comme s'il était un membre de la famille. Il avait même fabulait, à l'époque, à l'idée de devenir pilote, comme son père. Cette idée l'avait quitté au moment où son oncle l'avait enrôlé dans son école et qu'il avait commencé à exploiter son lien avec la Force. Que ce serait-il passé si Ben était bel et bien devenu un simple pilote et qu'il n'avait fait que ressentir la Force, comme l'avait fait sa mère ? Comment aurait été sa vie ? Les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Certainement.

« Et vous, du coup, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant la guerre ? » questionna l'infirmier Kir.

Ben n'avait pas écouté le discours de son voisin de table et buta sur la question. Avant la guerre… Avant la guerre qu'il avait en grande partie provoquée.

« J'étais… » Commença-t-il.

« Il était apprenti Jedi. » le coupa Rey, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle déposa deux plateaux repas sur la table et donna le sien à Ben. Ce dernier se retint de la dévisager. Avait-elle réellement besoin de sans cesse parler pour lui ?

« Un apprenti Jedi ! Rien que ça ! » S'enquit l'infirmier.

Ben ne répliqua pas, se contentant de piquer sa fourchette dans un légume qu'il ne connaissait pas. Surement une plante locale. Il le mangea et trouva le goût très quelconque. Il a vait cependant très faim et il ne se fit pas prier pour manger tout le contenu de son assiette. Pendant ce temps, Rey et l'infirmier Kir discutaient joyeusement :

« Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant la guerre ? » questionna Rey, curieuse.

« En fait, cela ne fait que trois ans que j'ai quitté le… » Il parla à voix basse : « Premier Ordre. J'étais infirmier urgentiste et j'accompagnais les troupes sur le terrain. » Répliqua-t-il avec un air penaud. Ben avala de travers et la jeune femme dû le frapper dans le dos pour l'aider à ne pas s'étouffer. « Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit-il en s'inquiétant pour son vis-à-vis.

Ben tendit une main vers lui, pour l'empêcher d'approcher :

« Oui, ça va. Merci. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Kir acquiesça et poursuivit donc son récit :

« Et puis j'ai réalisé que quitte à voir du sang et des larmes, autant le faire du côté du bien. Je me suis enfui et j'ai rejoint la résistance. » Il sourit : « Et j'ai bien fait ! »

« Pour sûr. » Confirma Rey. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ben qui venait de finir son assiette. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit qu'il y avait des restes. Elle désigna le plat : « Est-ce que tu en reveux ? Je peux aller t'en chercher ! » Dit-elle déjà prête à se lever.

Ben la retint par le bras et il planta son regard. Il semblait agacé. Il ne dit cependant rien, se contentant de secouer la tête. Il reporta son attention et pos a ses yeux bruns sur leur vis-à-vis qui les observait faire :

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que la guerre est fini ? » demanda-t-il. Sa réponse l'intéressait vraiment. Comment les gens voyaient-ils leur vie après cette longue période de conflit ? Savaientils ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Etaient-ils aussi perdus que lui ?

Kir haussa les épaules, semblant réfléchir :

« Je pense que je vais aller travailler dans les colonies. Ils ont besoin de médecins vous savez. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? » Demanda-t-ils aux deux autres.

Ben n'en savait rien. Réellement. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il attendait sa prothèse avec impatience pour ne plus dépendre de personne, pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Rey sembla attentive à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Il expira et répliqua :

« Essayer de me rendre utile, je suppose. » Il planta son regard dans celui de Kir : « Je déteste l'idée d'être un poids mort. » Il voulait aussi se trouver un objectif, trouver un sens à sa vie. Mais ça, il pouvait difficilement le dire à voix haute. Il reporta son regard sur Rey et se fit attentif à la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

Cette dernière sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes et finit par répondre :

« Je sais que je dois me rendre sur Coruscant pour parler à la Nouvelle République. Je pense y rester quelques temps puis… Je ne sais pas. Faire ce que l'on attend de moi ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ben et sembla sur le point de parler, Kir la coupa :

« Quand allez-vous sur Coruscant ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Dans quelques semaines, selon Poe. En attendant, je vais aider Ben à se remettre de sa blessure et participer à la centralisation politique de la Résistance. » Explique-t-elle.

Kir acquiesça et quelque chose sembla lui venir à l'esprit :

« Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas dit Ben, votre jambe arrivera demain. Nous pourrons la calibrer dans l'aprèsmidi et vous la poser après demain matin. »

L'interpellé fit un léger sourire et le remercia. Il pensait que cela prendrait plus de temps et il était agréablement surpris :

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » répondit-il à l'infirmier. Il adressa un regard à Rey qui souriait également.

« Oui, une excellente nouvelle. » confirma la jeune femme en plantant également ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Kir regarda alors sa montre et indiqua qu'il devait retourner travailler. Ben le regarda partir et lui fit un signe de tête quand il lui dit au revoir. Rey, elle, lui fit un geste avenant de la main.

« C'est super, tu pourras bientôt remarcher. » observa-t-elle en se levant également du banc sur lequel elle était installée. Ben hocha la tête. « Que veux-tu faire cette après-midi ? Je pourrais peut-être te faire visiter les environs ? » Proposa-t-elle.

L'ancien suprême leader se retint de grimacer. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'être promené comme un enfant ou un vieillard à qui l'on fait faire sa balade digestive. Il ne serait pas contre l'idée d'explorer les environs mais il voulait le faire par ses propres moyens. Il ne voulait pas être d'avantage dépendant de Rey qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me repose cette après-midi. » répliqua-t-il, rejetant sa proposition. « Je vais retourner à l'infirmerie. »

Rey perdit son sourire et le regarda quelques instants. Ben se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes si elle ne réfléchissait pas à un moyen de le convaincre.

« D'accord, je te ramène là-bas alors. J'irais rejoindre Poe pour voir s'il a besoin de moi après t'avoir accompagné. » Dit-elle en se préparant à pousser la chaise volante du grand brun.

« Je peux y aller seul. » répliqua-t-il en actionnant la commande et en avançant légèrement en avant. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver tes amis. Ils ont probablement besoin de mains. »

Le regard de Rey se fit peiné et Ben s'en voulut l'espace d'un instant. Il savait qu'il était en train de la décevoir mais il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps cet excès d'attention à son égard. Il ne voulait pas être un boulet qu'elle devrait trainer partout où elle irait. Il voulait être seul, réellement. Simplement pouvoir se retrouver lui-même. S'il avait pu, il serait parti seul à la découverte des environs et en aurait profité pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, de son avenir. Réfléchir à qui il souhaitait devenir, maintenant qu'il n'était plus Kylo Ren et qu'il ne pourrait plus redevenir Ben Solo.

Rey acquiesça finalement et lui fit un signe timide de main, pour le saluer :

« Je passerai te voir ce soir, dans ce cas. » indiqua-t-elle, conservant cette touche d'optimisme dans la voix.

« A ce soir. » rétorqua le brun en lui rendant son geste.

La jeune femme fit volte-face et parti en direction du poste de commandement. Ben, lui, resta quelques instants à la regarder s'en aller. Cette sensation qu'il ressentait en lui était curieuse. A la fois satisfait et attristé qu'elle le laisse. Ben ne s'en formalisa cependant pas longtemps, se mettant rapidement en route vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Quand Rey arriva devant le poste de commandement, elle n'était pas de bonne humeur. A dire vrai, elle aurait largement préféré montrer à Ben les environs et à continuer à discuter avec lui. Pour faire réellement sa connaissance, pour réellement l'aider à aller mieux. Mais non, son compagnon d'âme l'avait décidé autrement et l'avait congédié comme une simple infirmière. Et ça, elle l'avait en travers de la gorge.

Cet agacement était couplé à une certaine tristesse. Pourquoi Ben la rejetait-il ? Cela ne faisait même pas trois jours qu'ils étaient ici, ensembles, qu'il semblait déjà vouloir la fuir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était l'aider lui. L'aider à aller mieux et à aller vers le chemin de la rédemption. Cependant, l'homme ne semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« Hey, Rey ! » s'enquit Poe en la voyant arriver vers lui. « Tu t'es finalement lassé de ton 'ami' ? »

« On se demande lequel de nous deux se lasse de l'autre. » répliqua-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Poe. Devant le regard qu'il lui lança, elle changea de sujet : « Je suis venue t'aider, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » questionna-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle si quelqu'un avait besoin d'assistance.

Le général lui offrit un sourire et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils avancèrent à travers la horde de résistant occupés à ranger le matériel et à gérer les multiples communications qui semblaient provenir des quatre coins de l'univers. Poe fit finalement entrer Rey dans un bâtiment où se trouvait une table stratégique et des équipements de diffusion holographique. Il fit signe à la jeune femme de prendre place à la table et il prit un siège à côté d'elle. Poe alluma l'appareil et désigna les hologrammes à son amie :

« Okay, voici la chancelière Tserc. Elle siège au Sénat de la Nouvelle République Galactique et elle attend un récit détaillé de notre victoire face au Premier Ordre et au Dernier Ordre. » Indiqua-t-il. Rey regarde la silhouette de la chancelière sur l'hologramme, elle était une Togruta. Rey n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir une et était intriguée.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » demanda la jeune femme en continuant de détailler l'hologramme de la chancelière.

« Je voudrais que nous appelions la chancelière, tous les deux, et que tu lui racontes avec le plus d'exactitude possible ce qu'il s'est passé entre l'empereur et toi. » lui expliqua Poe. La jeune femme délaissa l'hologramme et planta son regard dans celui du pilote. « Oui, je sais que tu ne parleras pas de… Lui. »

Rey acquiesça alors et désigna l'hologramme :

« Quand souhaites-tu l'appeler ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Si tu le veux bien, dans quelques minutes. » Rey le dévisagea : « Oui, elle attend notre déclaration depuis hier après-midi. Mais je ne voulais pas te brusquer alors… »

« Tu aurais dû. » répliqua la jeune femme en s'installant plus confortablement dans sa chaise. « Appelons-la. » Poe hocha la tête et avertit Rey qu'il allait cherchait Finn et qu'il revenait, la laissant seule.

Rey soupira quand le pilote quitta la pièce et se contenta de fixer le plafond. Elle tenta de préparer intérieurement son discours afin de ne pas faire de fausse note face à la chancelière. Devrait-elle parler de Ben ? Ou pouvait-elle le laisser sous silence ? Après tout, elle officiellement était la seule à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé face à l'empereur. Elle pourrait bien raconter ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Le mensonge n'est jamais la solution. »

Rey baissa son regard, cherchant d'où pouvait provenir cette voix. C'était lui, le Jedi fantomatique aux yeux clairs. Il se tenait face à elle et il l'observait, un léger sourire sur le visage :

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. » répliqua-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

« Je suis simplement venu te mettre en garde. Un mensonge est toujours dur à porter. » Le Jedi fixa son regard dans le sien : « Un mensonge en entrainera un autre, puis encore un autre. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate aux yeux de tous. » Son ton était lent et mesuré mais Rey crut voir l'agitation dans ses deux orbes bleus.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna-t-elle d'un sifflement. « Pourquoi venir me mettre en garde ? »

Le fantôme traversa alors la table et se rapprocha d'elle, ne quittant pas son regard :

« Je te l'ai dit, tu le sais déjà. » rétorqua-t-il. « Je revois mes propres erreurs dans celles que tu commettras. »

Rey plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils, le dévisageant :

« Cessez de parler par énigme ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Et dîtes moi clairement ce que vous me voulez ! »

L'instant d'après, le fantôme avait disparu. Pourquoi ce Jedi était-il revenu la voir ? Il ne lui disait rien de concret, se permettant simplement d'intervenir quand elle était seule. Etait-il une vision ? Etait-il vraiment là ? Face à elle ? Probablement pas, elle n'aurait pas pu inventer son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas ses interventions et bien que ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'était pas faux, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de cacher la vérité à la chancelière. Si elle avouait que Kylo Ren avait non seulement survécu, mais qu'en plus il se cachait au sein de la résistance, c'en serait fini de Ben. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Elle ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour lui permettre de guérir et de vivre libre.

Poe revint dans la salle de réunion accompagné de Finn et Chewie. Le Wookie vint saluer la jeune femme et Finn fit un signe de tête entendu à son amie. Les quatre amis s'installèrent autour de la table et le pilote paramétra la transmission :

« Restes le plus proche possible de la vérité, d'accord Rey ? » s'enquit le pilote. La jeune femme acquiesça : « La version que tu donneras appartiendra à l'histoire de la Nouvelle République. » avertitil avant de lancer l'appel.

La tonalité retentit pendant quelques instants et la chancelière apparut via voie holographique devant eux. Elle était accompagnée par deux politiciens humains. Quand elle vit les quatre résistants, elle les salua :

« Bonsoir » visiblement, il était tard sur Coruscant : « Je suis accompagnée du sénateur Askan et de la sénatrice Metki pour notre entrevue. » dit-elle en présentant les deux sénateurs. Ils portaient tous les deux de longues robes. La lumière bleutée de l'hologramme ne laissait cependant rien deviner de leur couleur.

« Général Poe Dameron » s'annonça le pilote. « Je suis accompagné du Général Finn, du résistant Wookie Chewbacca et de la maître Jedi Rey Palpatine. » désigna-t-il.

La dernière le dévisagea : non seulement elle n'était pas encore une Jedi, mais en plus Poe venait de révéler à la chancelière son véritable nom. La vérité ? C'est ce qu'il entendait par dire la vérité ? Elle tint cependant sa langue, serrant les poings sous la table.

« Maître Palpatine » dit la sénatrice en se tournant vers la jeune femme, s'apprêtant à poser une question. Rey la devança.

« Je ne suis pas encore une Jedi et je n'utilise pas ce nom de famille. Vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Rey. » Indiqua-t-elle en se retenant pour lancer un regard foudroyant à son ami le pilote.

La sénatrice la fixa un instant puis finit par acquiescer :

« Mademoiselle Rey. » Continua-t-elle. « Il a été porté à mon attention que nous vous devons en grande partie notre victoire face au Premier Ordre. J'aimerais connaître les détails de votre affrontement face à l'Empereur Palpatine et au Suprême Leader Kylo Ren. »

Rey eut un frisson à l'arrière de sa nuque. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Ben était avec elle ? Elle ne l'avait mentionné qu'à Poe, Finn e Chewie. Lui avait-il dit en l'amont de cette entrevue ? Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre que Kylo Ren n'était pas présent dans la caverne d'Exegol et elle devrait mentir plus que prévu.

« Bien sûr. » répliqua-t-elle, se forçant à afficher un petit sourire qu'elle voulait serein. « Par où voulez-vous que je commence ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux tout savoir. » répondit la chancelière, la fixant.

La jeune femme déglutit et inspira, se préparant mentalement à monter une histoire plausible sans trop s'écarter de la vérité :

« D'accord. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Poe, Finn et Chewbacca, légèrement anxieuse et commença : « J'ai atterri sur Exegol avec la ferme intention de tuer l'empereur Palpatine. Je suis descendu dans son sanctuaire et il est venu à ma rencontre. Il m'a demandé de l'abattre pour que je puisse prendre sa place en tant qu'impératrice. »

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda la chancelière en fixant la jeune femme. La sénatrice à ses côtés lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui agaça Rey. Qu'y avait-il de si secret ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le dire devant tous ?

« J'ai refusé, bien sûr. » répliqua la brune. « Il m'a ensuite menacé de tuer toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais si je refusais de le rejoindre. J'ai failli céder mais… » Elle se remémora avoir senti la présence de Ben à ses côtés, ce qu'il l'avait empêché de rejoindre l'empereur : « Je ne l'ai pas fait. » Elle inspira puis poursuivit : « Nous nous sommes battus et il avait malheureusement le dessus sur moi. Un allié est venu me prêter main forte et ensembles, nous avons pu vaincre l'empereur. »

« Quel allié ? » questionna le sénateur à gauche de la chancelière. Son crâne étai rasé et il portait des lunettes.

Poe fixa Rey avec un air inquiet, sans nul doute essayait-il de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Qu'elle ne devait pas parler de…

« Ben Solo. » répondit Rey : « Kylo Ren le retenait prisonnier. Il l'a vaincu et il est venu m'aider. »

« Le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre est donc… Mort ? Tué par ce Ben Solo ? » S'enquit la chancelière, adressant des regards aux deux autres sénateurs.

« Oui. » confirma la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-il advenu des corps ? » demanda la sénatrice à la droite de la chancelière, semblant intriguée.

« Ils ont été pulvérisés quand le sanctuaire s'est effondré. » conclut l'apprentie Jedi, plantant son regard dans celui de la sénatrice.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes et la chancelière reprit la parole :

« Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Rey. » dit-elle en faisant signe à quelqu'un hors de leur champ de vision. Un homme entra finalement dans le cadre et il salua les quatre amis : « Mon greffier a tout prit en note. Nous allons diffuser la nouvelle officielle de la mort de Kylo Ren et de l'Empereur. »

Rey déglutit mais acquiesça tout de même, leur adressant un sourire polie. Poe vint se placer à côté d'elle et salua respectueusement la chancelière et ses deux sénateurs :

« Nous nous reverrons à Hanna City, général Dameron. » lui indiqua-t-elle pour toute réponse : « En attendant, j'espère que vous profiterez de votre séjour sur Coruscant. Cela vous changera des bases rebelles. » Elle adressa un dernier regard à Rey : « J'espère vous y voir également mademoiselle. J'apprécierai également grandement que vous veniez accompagnée de Ben Solo. »

Pour toute réponse, Rey hocha la tête. Elle ne lui laissait pas réellement le choix vu le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Elle les attendrait sur Chandrila.

Poe coupa la communication et expira longuement avant de se tourner vers son amie :

« Avais-tu réellement besoin de lui dire que Ben Solo était un héros de guerre ? » questionna-t-il, visiblement agacé. « Tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut impliquer pour eux. »

Rey le toisa du regard et souffla :

« Et toi ? Avais-tu réellement besoin de lui dire que mon nom était Palpatine ? »

« Je pensais que c'était important. » répliqua le pilote, croisant les bras. Devant le regard de Rey, il soupira et abdiqua : « Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Ce n'était pas à moi de faire le choix de lui révéler ton nom. » Poe déposa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme : « Je te demande pardon. »

Rey lui offrit un petit sourire et répliqua :

« Je te pardonne. » elle renifla : « Mais tu dois admettre que je n'aurais pas eu à parler de Ben si tu ne lui avais pas dit que Kylo Ren était avec moi dans le sanctuaire. » Poe perdit son sourire et la dévisagea : « Quoi ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Rey… Je n'ai rien dit à la chancelière au sujet de Kylo Ren. » Répliqua-t-il, inquiet.

Cette inquiétude se reporta sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers Finn et Chewie :

« Est-ce que c'est vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête.

Une angoisse s'empara alors de l'apprentie Jedi. Si aucun d'eux n'en avait parlé à la chancelière alors… Qui l'avait fait ? Rey sentit des gouttes de sueur froide perler sur sa nuque. Quelqu'un savait que Kylo Ren était là-bas, avec elle. Quelqu'un l'avait entendu en parler à Poe, Finn et Chewie ou bien… Quelqu'un y était.

* * *

Ben n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver l'infirmerie une fois que Rey l'eut laissé devant le réfectoire. Bien qu'il ait quelques scrupules au départ à la rejeter de la sorte, ce sentiment ne dura pas. Il avait besoin d'être seul avec lui-même, de se recentrer. De simplement pouvoir être lui-même sans que ses actes ne puissent prêter à interprétation. En effet, faire la route seul vers le bâtiment lui fut extrêmement bénéfique. Il avait pu prendre son temps en laissant simplement son esprit déambuler vers des pensées légères. Comme le fait que la planète, malgré un climat tempéré, comportait des espèces d'arbres caractéristiques des climats tropicaux. Ou que les vaisseaux de la résistance auraient bien besoin d'un check-up avant de retourner dans l'espace, au vu des fils qui pendaient et des traces de batailles visibles sur leur extérieur.

Alors qu'il approchait de l'infirmerie, il croisa une petite fille qui courait derrière un droïde récalcitrant. La machine tentait visiblement de s'enfuir et vociféraient des bips injurieux à qui voulaient bien les entendre – et surtout les comprendre. Il s'était étonné de voir une enfant dans une base de la rébellion et avait suivi son chemin des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par attraper le droïde. L'appareil lui avait alors jeté de l'huile au visage et la petite fille s'était mise à pleurer à chaude larme. Ben avait hésité quelques secondes à simplement poursuivre son chemin sans lui prêter d'avantage attention. Quand il vit le droïde continuait son escapade, il abdiqua et le stoppa d'un geste. A l'aide de la force, il l'avait soulevé du sol et fait voleté sur place. Le droïde avait patiné dans le vide quelques secondes avant de renoncer devant les yeux ébahis de l'enfant.

Ben s'était alors approché et avait réceptionné la machine sur ses genoux sous le regard intrigué de la fillette. L'homme lui avait adressé un regard inquisiteur sans pour auteur dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait ouvert le compteur électrique de l'appareil et s'était servi d'une feuille d'arbre gisant sur le sol comme isolant pour raccorder un fil défectueux au circuit. Le droïde avait alors bipé et était redevenue docile entre ses doigts.

Le grand brun avait reposé l'engin sur le sol et s'en était allé sans demander son reste. Il avait senti le regard de l'enfant sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un bâtiment.

Très vite, il sentit une présence derrière lui et crut dans un premier temps que la petite fille l'avait suivi. Il avait alors jeté un regard discret derrière lui et avait aperçu une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, elle semblait vouloir le pister. Bien que cela aurait pu l'inquiéter, Ben ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne ressentait d'animosité émanant d'elle, simplement de la curiosité. Beaucoup de curiosité.

Le grand brun était finalement arrivé devant l'infirmerie et était entré pour rejoindre Maze. Cette dernière l'avait alors installé sur un lit de l'infirmerie et lui avait fait une prise de sang pour vérifier ses signaux vitaux avant en amont du calibrage de sa prothèse du lendemain. Et cela faisait à peu près une bonne heure que l'homme attendait, allongé sur le dos et fixant le plafond, dans l'infirmerie que l'Alien revienne avec ses résultats.

Et alors que son esprit se divaguait et qu'il commençait progressivement à fermer les yeux, Ben sentit que quelqu'un l'observer. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se contentant de se concentrer pour déterminer qui dans la pièce lui portait autant d'attention. Etait-ce la même femme, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici ? Oui. C'était elle, il la sentait et la visualisait très clairement le regarder cachée derrière un paravent. N'avait-elle rien d'autre à faire plutôt que de l'observer en catimini pendant une heure ? L'ancien Sith tenta de ne plus y prêter attention mais n'y parvint pas, sa vigilance revenant à chaque fois qu'il la sentait hésiter. Hésiter à quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il devait s'en assurer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix assez portante pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre de là où elle l'observait. « Oui, c'est à toi que je parle. » confirma-t-il quand il la sentit paniquer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune femme approcher de lui. Il se redressa alors et s'assit sur le lit, la détaillant du regard. Ses yeux bruns en amandes étaient cernés et elle semblait épuisée. Il ne lui fit cependant pas remarquer et se contenta de l'interroger :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? »

Il tentait de ne pas être trop agressif, bien conscient qu'elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir du tords.

« Je suis désolée je… » Murmura-t-elle. Elle déglutit. Ben l'intimidait clairement. Il se fit violence et lui adressa un demi sourire qu'il ne tint qu'une seconde, une forme d'encouragement : « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je m'appelle Rose et… J'étais proche de votre mère. » Avoua-t-elle.

Ben la scruta un instant. Oui, Rey les avait déjà présentés pas plus tard que ce matin, très tôt :

« Je sais. » devant l'air soudainement paniqué de la jeune femme, il précisa : « Nous nous sommes présentés ce matin, très tôt. »

Il la vit soupirer discrètement et Ben sut qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il puisse lire en elle. Il n'en tint pas compte, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de capacité avait tendance à rendre les gens mal à l'aise et méfiant. Devant le manque de réponse de sa vis-à-vis, le grand brun insista :

« Pourquoi m'avoir suivi et espionné, que me voulez-vous ? » questionna-t-il, s'armant de patience.

La petite brune sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse, fixant le sol et Ben sentit sa détresse. Il souffla par le nez, agacé. Rose releva alors le regard et répliqua :

« Je… Vous m'intimidez. Beaucoup. Mais… Vous êtes le fils d'une personne que j'admirais beaucoup alors… Je vous ai suivi. Je vous ai vu aider cette petite fille avec son droïde et j'ai trouvé ça très gentil de votre part. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils : « Mais… Comment avez vous su que je vous suivais ? »

Ben planta son regard dans le sien et entreprit de deviner le fond de ses pensées. Elle était sur ses gardes et à la fois très curieuse le concernant. Tentant d'établir au fond d'elle-même si elle pouvait ou non lui accorder sa confiance ou bien le… Dénoncer ? La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle savait. Elle savait qui il était. Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le dénonçait-elle pas ?

« Je suis attentif à ceux qui m'entourent. » répliqua le grand brun, conservant son regard sombre dans celui de l'autre. « Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite ? » questionna l'ancien Sith en portant son attention sur l'infirmier Kir qui venait de lui faire un signe de tête amical en passant à travers l'infirmerie avec ce qui semblait être une poche d'urine dans les mains. Ben plissa légèrement le nez et attendit la réponse de sa stockeuse.

« Euh… Oui, je suppose. » Répondit-elle. « J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître, Ben. » dit-elle en fuyant son regard.

Apprendre à le connaître ? C'était une idée étrange sachant qu'elle connaissait son passé. Avaitelle une raison de récolter de l'information à son sujet ? Le dénoncer ? Non… Elle l'aurait déjà fait. Ben décida de tenter l'expérience : elle était en position de force face à lui mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir réellement conscience. Peut-être pourrait-il retourner la situation en sa faveur.

« Apprenons, dans ce cas. » dit-il en tendant une main vers elle : « Ben Solo. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire timide, mais semblant sincère :

« Rose Tico. » répliqua-t-elle en venant serrer sa main.

Ben lui offrit un demi-sourire et l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés. La petite brune prit maladroitement place et elle déposa ses mains sur ses propres jambes, tendue.

« Vous connaissiez donc bien ma mère. » dit Ben, initiant une discussion. « Parlez-moi d'elle. »

Rose hocha la tête et répliqua :

« Elle était passionnée par tout ce qu'elle faisait. Très impliquée. » Elle fit un petit sourire : « Elle ne laissait jamais tomber quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. » Elle lança un coup d'œil discret à Ben et ajouta : « Elle avait toujours le bon mot au bon moment. » La petite brune fit un sourire triste : « Mais elle ne parlait jamais de vous. »

Ben déglutit mais ne montra pas son trouble. Il était étrange d'entendre parler de sa mère alors qu'il ne la connaissait plus. Qu'il avait passé les dix dernières années à la combattre, à tenter de la détester sans y parvenir réellement. C'était une sensation insolite et désagréable. Il était en deuil d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait plus. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère ainsi. Le délaissant pour favoriser le sénat quand elle y siégeait, l'envoyant chez son oncle pour le former à une religion qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

« Elle pensait m'avoir perdu. » répliqua-t-il simplement : « J'ai été longtemps… Prisonnier du Premier Ordre. » Dit-il, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était une explication vaine puisque Rose connaissait la vérité à son sujet.

Cette dernière fronça légèrement les sourcils et Ben pensa qu'il était facile de lire en elle, avec ou sans la Force. Elle était bien trop expressive. Ce qui était inquiétant sachant qu'elle connaissait son secret :

« Combien de temps êtes-vous resté captif ? » demanda-t-elle alors, se hasardant à regarder son visage. Quand elle vit son regard, elle détourna le sien, se contentant de fixer le dehors du bâtiment devant elle.

Le grand brun fit mine de compter mais connaissait déjà la réponse. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il avait pris le nom de Kylo Ren :

« Près d'une décennie. » répondit-il. « Et vous ? Depuis combien de temps êtes –vous dans la résistance ? »

Rose reporta une nouvelle fois son regard vers lui. Ben sut qu'elle était surprise qu'il s'intéresse également à sa vie, à son histoire. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit le conforta dans ses impressions.

« Depuis à peu près 8 ans. J'avais 15 ans et ma grande sœur et moi avions réussi à nous enfuir de Hays Minor où nous sommes nées. » Hays Minor… Ben connaissait cette planète, elle était utilisée comme vivier d'enfant pour le recrutement de stormtrooper et comme test d'arme de terrain sur les zones inhabités. « On s'est fait attraper par une patrouille et alors qu'ils allaient nous y renvoyer, des résistants sont venus à notre secours. Page et moi avons alors choisi de nous rallier à la cause. Elle était canonnière et je suis devenue technicienne. »

L'ancien Sith sentit une pointe d'émotion quand Rose évoqua sa sœur. Et ce par deux fois. Il y avait quelque chose qui la peinait. La dispute ? Non, c'était une douleur immuable, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour y remédier. La blessure ? Non plus. Paige était très certainement décédée.

« Que lui est-il arrivé, à votre sœur ? » questionna-t-il. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, le visage de Rose se ferma.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante « Comment savez-vous qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma sœur ? »

Ben répliqua :

« Vous avez parlé d'elle au passé. » Il vit le visage de Rose se rouvrir doucement. Elle ne semblait pas totalement en confiance cependant, elle était en train d'enquêter, d'analyser ses réponses. Cet échange bien que banal au premier abord devait être une sorte de test pour elle. Et Ben ne devait pas échouer à ce test.

« Elle s'est sacrifiée pour détruire un croiseur du Premier Ordre. Elle a fait exploser son canonnier. » Dit-elle.

Ben déglutit alors. Il savait exactement de quel croiseur il s'agissait. Une lourde perte pour la résistance et une piqûre de moustique pour le Premier Ordre. Il espérait que Rose ne le saurait jamais et que personne n'aurait jamais l'indélicatesse de le lui dire.

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. » murmura-t-il : « Elle devait être très courageuse. »

La petite brune hocha la tête :

« Oui, elle l'était. Bien plus que moi. » Avoua-t-elle : « Elle savait toujours quoi faire ou dire pour se rendre utile et se faire apprécier des autres. Elle était mon modèle, mon rayon de soleil. »

Le grand brun ne sut quoi répondre dans un premier temps. Il connaissait cette sensation. Celle de se comparer sans cesse à quelqu'un que l'on estime meilleur que soit. Quelqu'un qu'on admire et que l'on jalouse à la fois. Il connaissait aussi la sensation de manque et l'irrémédiable tragédie de ne pas pouvoir y remédier. De ne pas pouvoir dire ce que l'on aurait voulu dire. De ne plus avoir le choix :

« Je ne la connaissais pas. » commença-t-il. « Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez moins courageuse que Paige. Vous l'avez perdu mais vous êtes toujours là, bien à votre place. Vous n'avez pas abandonné et vous continuez de faire face et à vous battre pour ce en quoi vous croyez. Je vous trouve très courageuse Rose. »

Cette dernière le regarda alors et renifla. Elle lui sourit et Ben le lui rendit. Un sourire discret et sobre, à son image.

« Mon garçon ? » Maze vint à Ben, coupant son échange avec la petite brune : « J'ai les résultats de ton analyse. » indiqua la vieille Alien.

« Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas Monsieur Solo. » dit la jeune femme en se levant du lit, le saluant avec un petit sourire.

« Appelez-moi Ben. » répliqua-t-il. « A bientôt, Ben. »

« A bientôt » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de marcher vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Le grand brun la regarda partir avec l'impression qu'elle ne représentait plus une menace pour lui. Il avait su se faire apprécier mais Rose reviendrait probablement le mettre à l'épreuve quand elle aurait réalisé qu'il était en parti responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

« Une nouvelle amie ? » questionna Maze, captant l'attention de l'homme.

« Nous verrons. » répliqua Ben en posant son regard sur l'Alien : « Que disent mes analyses ? » questionna-t-il.

Maze lui désigna alors le padd qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et lui montra les différentes courbes et diagrammes :

« Tes signaux vitaux sont normaux, tu es peut-être un peu anémié mais c'est normal avec ta jambe. Tes constantes reviendront à la normale quand tu auras repris des forces. » Elle changea d'écran et lui montra alors un tableau : « Ce qui m'interpelle, en revanche, c'est que ton taux de Midi-chlorien est très élevé. »

Ben regarda le chiffre qu'elle lui désignait. 26 250 Midi-chlorien. Il fronça les sourcils, comment était-ce possible ?

« Mon taux de Midi-chlorien était à 20 200 lors de mon dernier contrôle. » indiqua le grand brun en revérifiant le chiffre : « Est-il possible que l'analyse soit erronée ? » Maze secoua la tête.

« Peut-être, même si tout semble correct. » Elle redressa ses lunettes : « A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as contrôlé ton taux ? » Questionna-t-elle.

L'homme planta son regard dans le sien :

« Trois mois. » Le regard de Maze lui indiqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que ce n'était pas normal. Lui aussi, il le savait. Qu'un taux de Midi-chlorien n'était pas censé bouger de plus de dix individus tout au long d'une vie. Alors prendre plus de 5000 Midi-chlorien relevait du surnaturel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Ben tourna la tête de l'écran du Padd pour croiser le regard de Rey. Cette dernière les regardait avec un sourire. En voyant le visage de son ancien ennemi, elle le perdit. L'homme prit sur lui pour étirer ses lèvres en un sourire qu'il voulait convainquant :

« Maze a analysé mes constantes. » indiqua-t-il. Il vit Maze qui s'apprêtait à montrer l'écran à la jeune femme mais il arrêta son geste, récupérant l'objet entre ses doigts. Il se redressa et fit venir à lui sa béquille qui trainait dans un coin de l'infirmerie : « Tout va bien. Juste un petit manque de Fer et des taux un peu étranges. Probablement dû à une erreur d'analyse. » Dit-il pour répondre au regard inquiet de sa vis-à-vis, en déposant l'appareil sur le lit derrière lui. Il échangea un regard entendu avec l'Alien qui alla récupérer l'objet et qui acquiesça :

« Rien d'alarmant cependant. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Tant mieux alors. » répliqua Rey avec un sourire. « Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, ça te dit de dîner avec Finn, Poe et moi ? » proposa-t-elle. Ben hésita. Bien que le courant soit relativement bien passé avec Finn, Poe Dameron lui avait donné du fil à retorde quand il le combattait aux côtés du Premier Ordre. Il l'imaginait mal le laisser manger tranquillement son repas. Le regard abattue que Rey lui lança quand elle comprit qu'il allait refuser le décida à abdiquer :

« Entendu. » il fit un signe de tête à l'Alien : « Je vous remercie Maze. »

« Je t'en prie mon garçon. » répliqua la vieille Alien. « Dormiras-tu ici ce soir ? » questionna-t-elle alors que l'homme se réinstallait dans la chaise volante.

Rey se pencha alors vers lui :

« Je pensais que tu pourrais dormir dans les appartements de ta mère. » proposa-t-elle. « Ils sont juste au-dessus des miens. »

Bien que la perspective de dormir dans les appartements de sa mère ne lui plaisait pas, cela impliquait d'avoir un endroit où il pourrait se retrouver seul. Un espace où il pourrait complètement se relâcher. Ne plus faire attention à qui l'entourait, baisser sa vigilance. Il en avait désespérément besoin. Il regarda Rey et acquiesça. La jeune femme lui offrit un grand sourire et se mit derrière sa chaise volante pour la pousser.

« A quelle heure dois-je venir pour le calibrage de la jambe mécanique ? » questionna le grand brun avant qu'ils ne quittent le bâtiment

« En début d'après-midi. » rétorqua l'Alien. « Je te referai un check-up. Juste histoire de vérifier. » Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Ben lui fit un signe de main avant qu'elle ne quitte son champ de vision.

Refaire un check-up impliquait qu'elle voudrait éclaircir cette histoire de Midi-chlorien. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle devrait trouver quoi. Ben était certain d'une chose, une augmentation du taux de Midi-chlorien n'était pas un effet anodin. Cela aurait des répercussions sur son organisme, sur sa perception du monde et de la Force. Il ne voulait cependant pas en parler à Rey pour le moment. Cette information n'était pas vérifiée et ne concernait, de toute façon, que lui.

« As-tu passé une bonne après-midi ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en continuant de pousser la chaise.

Le grand brun retint un soupir : était-elle réellement obliger de meubler la discussion ? Ben ne parlait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose d'utile ou d'intéressant à dire, à l'inverse de la jeune femme, qui semblait définitivement fâchée avec le silence.

« Globalement. » répliqua-t-il tout de même « Et la tienne ? »

Il la sentit se tendre légèrement et sut que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Il ressentit une certaine anxiété émaner de la jeune femme à chaque pas qui les rapprochait de leur destination :

« Pareil de mon côté. » répondit-elle

« Tu mens. » rétorqua-t-il. « Quelque chose est arrivé et que ça te préoccupes. » continua Ben, se tournant légèrement pour la regarder. En voyant le regard que lui renvoyait la jeune femme, il mit le doigt dessus : « Nous n'allons pas au réfectoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre hocha la tête :

« Nous allons dîner dans les appartements de Poe, pour être plus tranquilles. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Plus tranquilles pour quelle raison ? » questionna-t-il, son ton était calme mais il sentait la pression monter en lui. Quelque chose de tiraillant et qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas, semblant réfléchir, il insista : « Rey, je ne te suivrais pas si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qu'il se passe. »

L'interpellée poussa un soupir :

« Quelqu'un est au courant de ton secret. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton alarmé.

**_Fin du chapitre 5…_**

* * *

**_Avez vous apprécié ce chapitre? A très vite pour le chapitre 6!  
_**

**_Ps: Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait chaud au cœur! _**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Une légère averse s'abattait sur la vallée où se tenait le camp de la résistance. Le soleil avait alors entreprit de se coucher, évitant à ses rayons de se mouvoir en méli-mélo d'arc-en-ciel. Tous les occupants de la base rebelle s'étaient hâtés de s'abriter, craignant une intempérie moins clémente dans les minutes à venir.

Poe regardait la pluie tomber avec lassitude. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans un pétrin pareil ? Non seulement il protégeait ce saleté de Kylo Ren, mais en plus maintenant il mentait à la République. Même si Rey était une amie qui lui était très chère, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que tout irait bien. Cette histoire ne pouvait que mal finir et il le sentait tout au fond de lui : il y aurait de lourdes répercussions. Il avait hésité à dénoncer le Suprême Leader à la République mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Une pensée émue pour Leia l'en avait dissuadé et Finn l'avait convaincu qu'il avait bien agit.

Il se tourna légèrement, observant justement l'ancien Stormtrooper qui buvait un verre de liqueur qu'il lui avait servi, lisant un rapport avec attention. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du pilote. Finn était toujours si impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait, c'en était admirable et Poe avait tendance à trouver ça touchant. Touchant que cet ancien soldat du Premier Ordre se donne autant pour la cause de la résistance. Touchant qu'il s'occupe autant des autres, s'assurant que tout le monde allait bien. Oui, Finn était tout simplement touchant. Poe l'aimait… Beaucoup.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'autre se leva pour aller ouvrir. Poe se tourna complètement et croisa les bras, observant Rey pousser la porte. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il vit Kylo Ren dans le fauteuil volant. Bien qu'il ne semble pas dangereux dans une telle position, Poe ne savait que trop bien de quoi il était capable. Le blessé balaya son regard à travers la pièce et le déposa sur lui. Poe ne put se retenir de le foudroyer des yeux. Quand son amie prit la parole, son regard s'adoucit cependant en se posant sur elle.

« Désolée, nous sommes un peu en retard. On a été surpris par la pluie. » Dit Rey en poussant le fauteuil du grand brun jusqu'au milieu de l'appartement. « Tu as pu récupérer de quoi manger ? » questionna-t-elle avec un sourire, voyant que la table était déjà dressée.

« Oui, c'est un des privilège d'être général. » répliqua Finn, imitant le ton habituellement vantard de Poe. Ce dernier réprima un sourire à la caricature de son ami, il ne voulait pas rire devant leur ennemi. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer autre chose que du mépris. « Vous êtes trempés » observa l'ancien Stormtrooper, « je vais aller vous chercher de quoi vous sécher. »

Et Poe le regarda partir en direction de sa salle de bain d'un air médusé. Okay, donc Kylo Ren allait se sécher avec ses serviettes de bains. De mieux en mieux. Depuis quand Finn était-il aux petits soins pour lui ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ennemi et mit le doigt dessus. Rey. Tout ce que Rey voulait, Finn le voulait aussi. CQFD.

Le général Dameron se retint de soupirer et il marcha vers la cuisine pour venir amener à table leur repas. Il vit Finn repasser avec une paire de serviette et souffla légèrement en voyant la jeune femme tentant de sécher Kylo Ren en premier. Aux petits soins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Le méritait-il ? Absolument pas.

« Rey… » Pour la première fois, la voix du blessé s'éleva dans la pièce : « Je peux le faire moi-même. » Son ton n'était ni rude ni doux. Une voix parfaitement neutre. Le sourire qu'il vit naître sur les lèvres de Rey agaça Poe. Il ne se préoccupait réellement d'elle, ce n'était qu'une façade, il en était certain.

« Installez-vous, je vais faire le service. » dit-il en désignant la table. Les trois autres obéirent et avant de s'assoir, Finn prit soin d'étirer les serviettes sur le rebord de la porte pour qu'elles puissent sécher. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Poe commença le service. Il prit d'abord l'assiette de Rey puis celle de Poe. Il se fit violence pour ne pas faire de commentaire acerbe quand il servit Kylo Ren à son tour et il finit par sa propre assiette. « Bien, bon appétit. » conclut-il en prenant enfin place à table.

Un silence pesant s'installa et ils commencèrent tous à manger sans se regarder les uns ou les autres. Ce dîner était une farce. Kylo Ren à sa table, si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que ça arriverait, il lui aurait ri au nez. Cette ambiance aurait pu perturber encore longtemps si Rey n'avait pas tenté de la détendre :

« Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle à ses deux amis avec un sourire curieux.

Finn fut le premier à répondre, souriant de toutes ses dents à sa comparse :

« Et bien, après vous avoir quitté ce matin, je suis allé rejoindre Poe et j'ai participé à la mise en place d'une ambassade sur Tatouïne. » Il adressa un regard au pilote : « Elle sera opérationnelle dans quelques semaines et permettra de venir en aide à la population. »

« Pourquoi la population a-t-elle besoin d'aide ? » questionna alors Rey, qui ne connaissait cette planète que de nom.

« Il y a beaucoup d'esclavage et d'abus des Hutts » pour la seconde fois, la voix de Kylo Ren s'était élevée dans l'air.

« De l'esclavage… » Répéta Rey. Elle aussi, elle avait été esclave avant de s'enfuir de Jakku. Cette idée la traversa : « Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne demandent pas de l'aide ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas ? » Questionna-t-elle auprès de ses amis.

« Je suppose qu'ils n'en ont pas le courage. » répliqua Finn, se sentant réellement peinée que son amie soit si touchée. Cela devait probablement lui rappeler son ancienne condition sur Jakku.

« En réalité… » Commença le grand brun, Poe plissa les yeux, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire, prêt à l'incendier : « Les esclaves de Tatouïne ont des implants dans la nuque qui explosent s'ils tentent de fuir. C'est également le cas pour certains hommes et femmes de mains qui appartiennent aux Hutts. S'ils n'accomplissent pas leur mission, ils sont exécutés. » L'homme se tourna vers Finn : « C'est une bonne idée de développer une ambassade sur Tatouïne, mais je ne pense pas que les Hutts se laisseront faire sans broncher. »

Poe le dévisagea un instant, donc il leur donnait des leçons. Fort bien. Kylo Ren ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait lui apprendre à développer la résistance ? Et puis quoi encore.

« Tu en sais beaucoup sur Tatouïne. » Observa Rey. « Tu y es déjà allé ? »

« Quelques fois quand j'étais enfant. » répliqua l'homme sans s'étendre d'avantage.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Rey reprit rapidement la parole, visiblement pas très encline à manger en silence.

« Et toi Poe ? Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Le pilote se racla la gorge et répliqua :

« Je me suis occupé de préparer l'arrivée du sénateur Amco, il sera là demain matin. Nous devons discuter de notre arrivée sur Coruscent puis à Hannah City. La chancelière m'a recommandé d'établir notre discours à l'avance pour que nous puissions présenter nos arguments à la Nouvelle République et pour que nous puissions démanteler les derniers remparts du Premier Ordre. » A la mention du Premier Ordre, il aurait juré voir une étincelle dans le regard de leur ennemi. Il but une gorgée d'eau et ajouta : « Puis nous avons eu notre réunion, tous les trois avec la chancelière. » Il se tourna ainsi vers le grand brun, s'adressant pour la première fois directement à lui : « D'ailleurs, nous avons appris que quelqu'un savait que Kylo Ren était sur exegol. Cette information est arrivée jusqu'à la chancelière et aucun d'entre nous ne lui a transmis. »

L'homme planta son regard dans celui du pilote :

« C'est-à-dire ? Quelqu'un savait que j'y étais ou est-ce que quelqu'un m'y a vu ? » Questionna-t-il.

En effet, la nuance était importante. Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le savoir. Rey sembla réfléchir alors quelques secondes et répliqua :

« Quelqu'un t'a forcément vu. » dit-elle. « Personne ne savait que tu irais sur Exegol, après tout. » Le brun acquiesça.

Poe renifla et ajouta :

« Ça veut dire que quelqu'un qui connait et qui peut associer ton identité et ton visage était présent sur Exegol et que cette personne a d'une manière ou d'une autre des contacts au sein de la Nouvelle République. » Il soupira : « Une idée de qui ça pourrait-être ? »

« Peut-être un des chevaliers de Ren ? » demanda Rey en déposant une main sur le bras du grand brun.

Ce dernier secoua la tête :

« Impossible. Ils sont tous morts. » Répondit-il.

« Tu en es sûr ? » questionna Finn.

L'homme planta son regard dans celui de l'ancien Stormtrooper et répliqua :

« Certain. »

« Dans tous les cas… » Les coupa Poe : « Rey a dû ajouter Ben Solo à l'équation pour que la Nouvelle République ne puisse pas faire le lien entre la mort de Kylo Ren et le retour du fils de Leia » Le pilote constata que ses trois vis-à-vis étaient très attentifs. Il crut voir Rey légèrement serrer les pans de la nappe. De l'anxiété ? Il poursuivit: « Officiellement, Ben Solo s'est libéré du Premier Ordre qui le retenait prisonnier depuis une dizaine d'année et est venu prêter main forte à Rey lors de son combat contre Palpatine. Il a héroïquement tué le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren et s'est enfui du sanctuaire avec Rey. »

Leur ancien ennemi baissa alors les yeux, semblant intégrer et réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de lui apprendre. Rey l'observa du coin de l'œil, à l'affut de ses réactions. Mais rien ne parut sur son visage et l'homme se contenta de demander :

« Donc… J'ai officiellement tué Kylo Ren ? » il s'adressait directement à Poe.

« Oui, félicitation. » répliqua Poe mi-figue mi-raisin « Tu es un héros de guerre, la grande classe. »

Si le brun sentit de toute évidence le sarcasme dans la voix du pilote, il n'en fit pas cas. Se contentant de reporter son attention sur Rey :

« Que lui as-tu dit d'autre ? » s'enquit-il, son ton était légèrement impatient sans être agressif. Poe prit cependant cela pour une attaque personnelle, alors même que l'autre ne s'adressait pas à lui.

« Rien de plus. » répliqua la jeune femme. « Mais la chancelière m'a demandé si tu voulais bien m'accompagner sur Hanna City » ajouta-t-elle. « Elle aimerait te rencontrer. » Kylo Ren poussa un petit soupir discret et Rey ajouta t : « Je n'ai pas accepté ni refusé, je ne voulais pas répondre à ta place. »

« Merci de me laisser au moins ce choix. » répondit d'une voix légèrement agacée. « Puisque tu sembles décider de tout le reste me concernant. »

Le pilote n'apprécia pas cette pique qu'il venait de lancer à la jeune femme et il interpella l'homme :

« Hey ! Elle t'a sauvé la peau et t'évite la prison. Estimes toi heureux qu'elle ne fasse que faire des choix à ta place. » Il plissa les yeux en voyant l'autre froncer les sourcils : « Je vais te dire trou duc', tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Et je te tolère uniquement parce que Rey me l'a demandé. Alors tu vas fermer ta gueule ou je vais te l'éclater. »

Le regard que Kylo Ren lui lança fut noir et il sentit l'air autour de lui devenir pesant. L'atmosphère de la pièce devenait écrasante et Poe sentit comme si quelque chose était en train de lui écraser la poitrine.

Rey se leva alors et attrapa le bras du grand brun, le dévisageant. L'homme la foudroya du regard et Poe sentit le poids disparaître d'un coup. Est-ce que cet enfoiré venait d'essayer de… ? Avant qu'il ne puisse aller au bout de sa pensée, Rey déclara :

« Ben, on s'en va. » Elle se tourna vers Poe et lui lança, accusatrice: « C'est vraiment petit de le provoquer Poe ! »

« Mais c'est… ! » s'enquit le pilote. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa le coupa. Il les vit prendre leurs affaires et sortir de ses appartements.

L'homme se retrouva seul avec Finn. Ce dernier poussa un long soupire et dévisagea son ami :

« Tu ne devrais pas t'emporter comme ça. » lui fit-il remarquer. « Apaise toi, je pense que Rey sait ce qu'elle fait. »

« Mon esprit ne s'apaisera pas tant que ce monstre sera sur MA base ! » dit Poe, serrant les poings.

« Poe… » répliqua Finn en venant déposer une main avenante sur son bras : « Je sais que c'est dur de le voir ici et que ça fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs difficiles pour toi mais… Essayes de faire confiance à Rey. Elle interviendra si Kylo Ren tente de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. »

« Il vient pourtant d'essayer de me tuer » siffla l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas s'il voulait vraiment te tuer… » Commenta Finn. « Et Rey est intervenue. »

Poe se mordit les lèvres et donna un grand coup de pied dans la table qu'il décala légèrement.

« Putain ! » lâcha-t-il. « Tu ne peux juste pas être de mon côté ?! Hein ?! »

Il quitta la salle à manger et disparut dans sa chambre. Il y resta un long moment, tentant de se calmer. Il le haïssait, de tout son être. C'était à cause de lui que bon nombres de ses coéquipiers et amis étaient morts. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté de le couvrir et se maudissait de s'être montré si faible face à ses amis. De plus, il le tenait comme personnellement responsable de la mort de Leia. Si elle n'avait pas tenté de sauver cet énergumène, elle serait encore là, parmi eux.

Finn toqua alors à la porte de sa chambre et y pénétra :

« Hey… ça va ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement de lui. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise ici de l'inviter à dîner. » répliqua le brun. « Je ne peux pas voir ce connard en peinture. »

Sa phrase ne répondait absolument pas aux excuses de Finn. L'ancien Stormtrooper se contenta alors de s'approcher encore, venant déposer une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le faisant légèrement frissonner :

« Je sais. Je me méfie toujours de lui mais… Je pense qu'il est inoffensif. Il est handicapé jusqu'à ce qu'on lui greffe sa prothèse et même ainsi, il mettra un moment à récupérer la pleine possession de son corps. » Poe acquiesça : « Et… Même s'il se montre froid envers Rey, je sais qu'il tient à elle. Il ne fera rien qui pourrait lui nuire. »

« Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? » répliqua Poe, soupirant. « Et ses capacités physiques ne sont pas ses seuls atouts, regarde ce qu'il vient de me faire… »

« Je le sais. Mais Rey saura faire la part des choses s'il décide de retourner sa veste. Elle ne le laissera pas faire. » Répondit Finn en faisant glisser sa main le long du bras puis de l'avant-bras du pilote. « On a déjà eu cette discussion, Poe. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance mais on peut se fier à Rey. »

L'interpellé ferma les yeux et serra le poing, tentant de calmer sa colère. Tentant de se mettre dans la tête que ce n'était pas son problème. Qu'il devait simplement laisser Rey le gérer. Qu'il ne devait pas se mettre en colère, que ça ne l'aiderait en rien à se débarrasser de ce parasite.

Il sentit la deuxième main de Finn venir se déposer doucement sur son flanc et il le laissa le prendre dans ses bras, contractant sa mâchoire. Kylo Ren en resta pas bien longtemps à son esprit, là, dans les bras de l'ancien Stormtrooper. Etait-il conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? Etait-il conscient que ça le mettait dans tous ses états ? Qu'il luttait pour ne pas faire un geste déplacé, pour ne pas se laisser aller ?

Il finit tout de même par l'encercler de ses bras et poussa un long soupire :

« Merci, Finn… » Murmura-t-il en déposant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je t'en prie. C'est fait pour ça, les amis. »

Et Poe grimaça. Sentant une pointe de douleur venir percer son cœur. Amis, oui. Amis, bien sûr.

« Meilleurs amis. » confirma-t-il, s'enfouissant un peu plus dans son propre mensonge et s'enfonçant de lui-même cette douleur plus profondément.

Ouais, Rey pouvait bien gérer Kylo Ren, il avait déjà suffisamment de choses à régler de son côté.

* * *

Rey poussait le fauteuil de Ben avec empressement, ce dernier fulminait intérieurement.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas malin de t'en prendre à Poe ! » fit-elle remarquer en pressant le pas, visiblement pressée de rentrer.

Ben se retint de soupirer et se contenta d' hausser les épaules. Ce misérable pilote aux fausses allures de général de guerre s'en était pris à lui, il n'avait fait que répliquer.

« Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, de t'accueillir ici. Et maintenant que tu l'as attaqué, ça sera encore plus dur pour nous de trouver notre place. »

« Pourquoi parles-tu de nous ? » questionna finalement le brun, las.

« Parce que je suis responsable de toi ! » répliqua Rey sèchement : « Tout ce que tu fais a un impact sur moi ! Je me suis engagée pour toi et… ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire. » la coupa Ben. « Et tu n'es pas responsable de moi. » ajouta-t-il.

Rey lâcha le fauteuil et vint faire face à Ben, le dévisageant :

« Bien sûr que je suis responsable de toi ! » s'enquit-elle. « Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais… ! »

« Mort ! Je serais mort oui. » Répliqua l'homme en la dévisageant, sa voix montant un peu. « Et quand je vois le chemin que prend ma vie, je me dis que ça aurait peut-être été mieux ainsi. »

La jeune femme le gifla :

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

Ben la foudroya du regard. Ils se regardèrent en chien de fayence et l'espace d'un instant, Ben se crut revenir à l'époque pas si lointaine où ils s'affrontaient. La colère, la tristesse, la haine et la passion. La passion d'elle. De qui elle était. De ce qu'elle pourrait-être si elle n'était pas aussi impulsive, aussi idéaliste, aussi obstinée.

« Me frapper ne me fera pas taire, tu le sais ? » questionna-t-il sans pour autant quitter ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Rey retourna derrière son fauteuil et le poussa jusqu'à ses appartements et ceux de Leia. Elle laissa Ben monter dans ceux de sa mère et s'en alla dans les siens, sans échanger un seul mot de plus.

Le grand brun avait alors peiné à monter à l'étage du dessus seul avec sa jambe et sa béquille, mais il ne voulait pas d'aide pour autant. Il était soulagé d'être enfin seul et de pouvoir se débrouiller sans que quelqu'un de plus ne le prenne en pitié ou en grippe.

Il avait alors poussé doucement la porte de la chambre de sa mère et son cœur s'était serré. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et pourtant, il reconnaissait son odeur encore présente dans la pièce. Il ne put se retenir de faire une grande inspiration, l'émotion lui saisissant la gorge. Leia. Sa mère. Elle n'était plus et ces meubles et quelques affaires étaient les seuls choses qui restés d'elle.

Doucement, Ben s'avança à travers la pièce et contempla les effets personnels de celle qui avait été la cheffe de la rébellion bien des fois. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à tuer. Celle qu'il n'avait cessé de trahir depuis qu'il était adolescent. Elle n'était pas une mère exemplaire, contrairement à ce que le monde entier semblait penser. Mais elle n'était pas non plus une mauvaise personne et Ben l'aimait sincèrement. Tout comme il aimait son père et son oncle. Cet amour bien trop fort s'était transformé en haine à l'encontre de son père et de son oncle mais jamais envers sa mère. Non, jamais.

L'Ancien Suprême Leader d'un Empire disparu se laissa tomber sur le lit dans lequel avait dormi sa mère lors de ses derniers jours d'existence. Il en caressa les doigts et vint prendre les draps entre ses mains pour sentir l'odeur qu'ils contenaient.

« Mère… » Murmura-t-il en inspirant profondément, se remémorant son visage, sa douceur, sa voix.

Il papillonna des cils et vit un cadre présent sur la table de chevet. La photo avait été prise un peu avant son départ pour l'académie Jedi de Luc. Il y avait son père, Han, sa mère, Leia et lui en leur centre, âgé d'à peine dix ans. Ben se mordit la lèvre et l'émotion écrasa sa gorge. Il sentir le bout de son nez piquer et une des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Il soupira alors et se retint de pleurer, se contentant de s'allonger sur le lit de sa mère et de fermer les yeux. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il ne revienne pas, il le pensait. Peut-être que sa place n'était plus ici, mais ailleurs. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de partir quand il en aurait la possibilité. Rey ne le comprenait pas et lui ne répondait pas à ses attentes. Et pourtant, la Force elle-même savait qu'il le désirait, lui aussi.

* * *

La chaleur était étouffante et le sable venait piquer ses yeux. Un homme aux cheveux longs marchaient devant lui et l'enfant sentit son cœur se serrait. Il fit son possible pour ne pas se retourner, pour ne pas revenir en arrière. Il tenait sa chance de partir de cette planète qui haïssait tant. Et pourtant, il ne put s'en empêcher, adressant un dernier regard à sa mère qui l'observait s'en aller.

Il échangea un regard avec le maître Jedi qui se tenait devant lui et courut en direction de sa mère. Cette dernière le serra fort dans ses bras et il sentit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle lui embrassa affectueusement la joue et vint lui prendre les mains, à genoux devant lui, le contemplant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

Cette éventualité fit peur, très peur, à l'enfant. Etait-ce la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa mère ? Etait-il en train de l'abandonner sur Tatouïne? Ne devrait-il pas rester à ses côtés ?

« Je ne peux pas Maman, je n'y arrive pas… » S'enquit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, renonçant à s'en aller. A la laisser.

« Ani… » Murmura-t-elle, plantant son regard doux et empli de chagrin dans les yeux de son fils.

Cela souleva le cœur du jeune garçon. Il sentit que les larmes ne tarderaient plus à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il pouvait ressentir cette profonde détresse chez sa mère et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Mais il n'avait plus le choix.

« Est-ce que je te reverrai un jour ? » questionna-t-il, le cœur plein d'espoir.

Un petit sourire naquit aux creux des lèvres de la mère, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté sans quitter son fils du regard. Comme si elle tentait de graver dans sa mémoire les traits de son visage à jamais.

« Que répond ton cœur à cette question ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un petit silence lui répondit tandis que l'enfant réfléchissait à sa réponse. Il ne le savait pas.

« J'espère… » Répondit-il, impuissant. Puis il ajouta : « Oui… Oui je crois… » Il ne pourrait envisager de ne jamais la revoir. Elle représentait toute sa vie. Son unique objet d'affection.

Celle lui faisait face lui répondit d'un grand sourire, attendrit. Elle vint lui caresser les avants bras et répliqua :

« Alors tu peux être sûr qu'on se reverra. » son regard se fit un peu plus triste à la fin de se phrase. Cela eut le mérite de serrer d'autant plus le cœur de l'enfant.

« Un jour je reviendrai pour te libérer, je te le promets. » dit-il, et il le ferait. Il viendrait l'arracher à cet enfer quotidien qu'était la vie d'esclave.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de sa mère et elle baissa quelques secondes la tête, semblant se contenir. Elle redressa finalement le visage et vint déposer une main sur la joue de son enfant.

« Sois courageux…Et ne te retourne pas. » Murmura-t-elle en lui adressant une dernière caresse. Le regard de son fils lui fit perdre son sourire, elle insista et ordonna fermement : « Ne te retourne pas. »

Puis elle se redressa et poussa doucement les épaules de son fils de l'homme qui l'attendait. Le petit Ani continua sa route, marchant difficilement vers son sauveur. Une violente douleur frappa son cœur quand il passa la rue. Cependant, un espoir demeurait tout au fond de lui. Il reviendrait, il reviendrait pour la libérer. Et ils pourraient enfin se retrouver.

Rey s'éveilla d'un coup, des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle rêvait encore de ce petit garçon, voyant le monde à travers ses yeux. Pourquoi le voyait-elle en rêve ? D'où lui provenaient ces scènes ? Les imaginait-elle ?

Non, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur Tatouïne. Et bien que cette planète ait beaucoup de similitudes avec Jakku, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir imaginé. Cela alerta son instinct. Quelqu'un lui envoyait-il des images ? L'empereur était mort alors qui pouvait bien la tourmenter ? Furtivement, elle songea que ces images pouvaient provenir de Ben. Il avait dit au dîner y avoir été quand il était enfant. Etait-ce un souvenir de sa propre vie …? Impossible.

Il était le fils de Han et Leia et de ce qu'elle savait, c'était bien ses parents biologiques qui l'avaient élevé. Et la mère qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve n'était pas celle de Ben.

La jeune femme se leva alors du lit et marcha vers la petite salle de bain qui jonchait le mur. Elle s'humidifia le visage, tentant de se sortir de la tête cette douleur vive qui pesait encore sur son coeur. C'était un sentiment très étrange et très rude. La scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Une mère, une mère qui l'aurait aimé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez vieille pour se souvenir d'elle. Une mère qu'elle aurait dû laisser sur une planète, seule. Esclave. Une mère qu'elle aurait abandonnée. Jamais elle n'aurait abandonné sa propre mère, elle aurait tout donné pour se rappeler d'elle et pour pouvoir passer du temps avec ses parents.

Elle releva le regard devant son miroir, se fixant elle-même du regard.

Mais c'était impossible. Ils n'existaient plus. Le seul souvenir qu'elle conservait de ses parents était un vaisseau qu'elle voyait décoller, l'abandonnant. Seule. Esclave sur Jakku.

« Rey ? »

L'interpellée se retourna et sortit de la petite salle de bain pour faire face au grand brun qui la regardait, sur le palier de sa chambre.

« Ben ? » répliqua la jeune femme, le fixant. Ne sachant pas s'il était réellement là. Quand elle le vit avancer en s'appuyant sur sa béquille, elle sut qu'il était vraiment présent. Face à elle.

Elle renifla finalement et s'essuya le visage de sa main couverte de son bandage qui se défaisait légèrement. La jeune femme vint s'assoir face à sa fenêtre, tournant le dos à l'autre. Elle lui en voulait encore pour le repas : si elle ne l'en avait pas empêché, il aurait fait du mal à Poe.

« Rey ? » insista le brun, s'approchant encore d'avantage jusqu'à venir s'assoir à ses côtés. « J'ai senti ta détresse. » Elle ne répondit rien. « Un cauchemar ? » questionna-t-il, lisant en elle.

Malgré elle, elle hocha la tête. La jeune apprentie jedi était partagée : elle n'avait pas envie de lui pardonner son geste envers son ami, et en même temps, elle voulait désespérément lui parler. Cette tension en elle était presque insoutenable, comme douloureuse. Quand elle sentit le regard de Ben dans son dos, elle abdiqua :

« Un rêve, plutôt. Mais… C'était triste. » Répliqua-t-elle, incertaine, se remémorant le regarde de cette femme. Maman. « Très triste. » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Que se passait-il ? » l'interrogea l'ancien Sith.

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son rêve semblant s'effacer plus elle y pensait. Seule la sensation d'abandon restait bien présente en son cœur. Elle peina à se rappeler des détails. Le sable… La chaleur… L'esclave.

Ben sembla ressentir ce trouble chez elle car son ton se fit plus doux, il vint déposer une main prudente sur l'épaule de la jeune femme :

« Que se passait-il, dans ce rêve, Rey ? »

Son prénom retentis dans la pièce comme un écho. La jeune femme soupira légèrement :

« J'ai vu un enfant abandonner sa mère» expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu faire ce choix. »

« Un enfant qui abandonne sa mère ? » répéta doucement l'autre en plissant légèrement les yeux.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et secoua la tête :

« C'était juste un mauvais rêve, je suppose. » Dit-elle « Désolée de t'avoir dérangé. »

L'homme ne répliqua rien, se contentant de rester à côté d'elle, observant l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre. La main qu'il avait laissée sur l'épaule de Rey glissa avec précaution le long de son dos pour venir se nicher autour de sa taille. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras.

Ce geste ne manqua pas d'embarrasser la jeune femme. Et pourtant, il eut également le mérite de l'apaiser. Sa respiration s'adoucit peu à peu alors qu'elle venait déposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Ben.

« Parfois, la vie nous amène à faire des choix qui ne paraissent pas censés aux yeux des autres. » murmura le grand brun: « Peut-être que cet enfant avait une excellente raison de s'en aller. »

Rey fronça légèrement les sourcils, les yeux à demi-clos :

« On ne parle plus de mon rêve, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-elle en un soupir, se relevant légèrement.

Pour toute réponse, le grand brun attrapa doucement la tête de la jeune femme et revint la caler contre son épaule.

« Dors »

* * *

Poe soupira d'agacement quand il sentit les rayons du soleil venir taquiner ses yeux clos. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et grogna quand il vit l'heure. La matinée était déjà bien engagée et il avait une montagne de choses à faire.

Dépité, il se redressa avec dédain de son lit. Par mégarde, il effleura le bras de Finn qui ne broncha pas, toujours endormi à ses côtés.

Depuis quand avoir Finn dormant dans son lit était devenu quelque chose d'habituel ? Probablement depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Et depuis quand Poe avait-il cessé d'y voir une quelconque possibilité que ses sentiments soient réciproques ? En réalité, peut-être qu'il n'y parvenait pas. A cesser d'espérer que quelque chose puisse advenir entre son ami et lui.

Il s'autorisa à le regarder dormir. Un plaisir qu'il s'octroyait bien trop souvent et qui n'arrangeait en rien son inclinaison à sens unique. Le visage de Finn était paisible et reposé, on aurait dit que ses yeux pourraient s'ouvrir à tout instant. Mais l'ancien Stormtrooper n'était pas du matin et il en avait encore pour au moins deux bonnes heures avant de totalement immerger de sa grasse matinée. Poe, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait à ses côtés, se retint de lui toucher le visage. S'autorisant seulement à le caresser de ses yeux.

Le bruit d'un vaisseau qui démarrait son moteur le ramena à la réalité. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Finn et se leva pour se préparer rapidement. Alors qu'il se rafraichissait, il repensa à la soirée d'hier soir.

Son ami était resté avec lui, lui tenant compagnie. Ils avaient bu, beaucoup. Et ils avaient parlé. De tout. De tout, sauf de ce dont Poe aurait réellement voulu parler. Alors le pilote avait bu, encore. Jusqu'à s'endormir une bouteille à la main à baragouiner des injures envers les politiciens qu'il ne supportait déjà plus.

En parlant de politicien, il avait rendez-vous avec l'ambassadeur cette après-midi. Ce dernier venait lui rendre visite sur Ajan Kloss afin de mettre à niveaux tous les degrés d'informations dont ils disposaient et pour préparer leur arrivée sur Coruscant.

Fort d'une motivation feinte à lui-même, il quitta ses appartements pour aller accueillir l'ambassadeur Amco qui ne tarderait plus à atterrir sur leur aéroport de fortune. Sur son chemin, quelques-uns de ses capitaines lui emboitèrent le pas et ils accélèrent quand ils virent le vaisseau entrer dans l'atmosphère. Poe se tint bien droit au moment où l'engin se posa et cessa de respirer quand la rampe se déploya.

Un silence lourd s'installa parmi ses généraux au moment où la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit. C'était un moment important et ils n'étaient pas prêts. Ils ne savaient pas ce que cet ambassadeur allait leur demander et pourtant, ils devraient se montrer à la hauteur. Poe devrait se montrer à la hauteur. Pour la résistance, pour la liberté. Leia lui manqua alors cruellement. Elle, elle aurait su comment se tenir, elle aurait exactement su quoi dire. Elle aurait su gérer et jongler avec toutes ces choses que Poe n'arrivait même pas à intégrer. L'écoute, la diplomatie, la patience. Toutes ces choses que dont Poe était totalement dépourvues. Il n'était que fougue, franchise et égo.

Et finalement, l'ambassadeur Amco, un humain vêtu d'une longue robe rouge brodée, sortit finalement du vaisseau. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme au visage recouvert d'épaisses couches de maquillage et d'une robe complexe dans des tons de noirs et gris.

Poe se précipita à leur rencontre et vint serrer la main de l'homme qu'il n'avait alors vu qu'en vision holographique. Il salua également la jeune femme l'accompagnant en lui tendant une main avenante. Cette dernière déposa ses doigts sur sa main et fit une révérence. Cela décontenança le pilote qui se contenta de faire un hochement de tête :

« C'est un réel privilège de vous rencontrer Sénateur Dameron. » dit la jeune femme en lui adressant un sourire poli, plantant ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sénateur. » Répliqua Poe en se reculant légèrement pour laisser passer les deux arrivants.

« Non, pas encore. » confirma le sénateur Amco. Poe allait répondre, mais l'ambassadeur le devança « Merci de cet accueil général Dameron. C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer en personne. » Il arrêta de marcher pour désigner la jeune femme l'accompagnant : « Je vous présente la Reine Sola de Naboo. Elle est mon invité au sénat galactique et m'accompagne pour vous rencontrer aujourd'hui. Elle a beaucoup d'intérêt pour… Votre cause. »

Sa cause ? Poe ne comprit pas les mots du sénateur. Leur cause n'était-elle pas celle de la République également ? Il répliqua cependant :

« Bienvenu votre altesse. » dit le brun en lui faisant un poli signe de tête. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Faire des courbettes et lire entre les lignes ce n'était pas son domaine. Il préférait foncer tête baissé quitte à se cogner. Leia aurait été parfaite dans ce genre de situation, elle aurait su quoi faire. « Je vous propose de nous rendre en salle de réunion, nous pourrons discuter de votre visite. »

« Avec grand plaisir Général Dameron. » répondit le sénateur en baissant légèrement la tête et en offrant un sourire poli à son vis-à-vis. Il tendit le bras à la reine, cette dernière le saisit : « Nous vous emboitons le pas Général. »

« Merveilleux… » Soupira Poe en leur montrant le chemin. Cette journée allait être extra, il le sentait.

_Fin du chapitre 6…_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Ben ouvrit doucement les yeux, émergeant du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé. L'agitation au dehors était vive et le soleil traversait la chambre de Rey. Cette dernière dormait d'un sommeil paisible entre ses bras. Oui… Il était venu la voir hier soir, ressentant son trouble. Il l'avait écouté et elle s'était endormie contre lui. Ben n'avait pas voulu retourner à sa chambre, provoquant chez lui bien trop de tristesse et d'amertume, alors il était resté près d'elle, la berçant de ses bras. Mais le jour était bien là et le grand brun ne voulait pas passer sa matinée au lit. Il remua légèrement pour récupérer le bras sur lequel la tête de la jeune femme était posé et se redressa doucement, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Une fois assit, il l'observa. Quand elle dormait Rey semblait bien plus jeune. Cet air préoccupé qu'elle avait toujours vu sur ses traits ne l'habitait plus. Elle était seulement elle.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, insouciante mais forte, courageuse mais douce, entêtée mais empathique… Ben vint doucement retirer une mèche qui lui barrait le visage et lui accorda un dernier regard avant de se lever et de faire venir à lui sa béquille. Il traversa la chambre à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

La lumière de l'extérieur ne manqua pas de l'éblouir quand il fut finalement en bas. Il attrapa son fauteuil et y prit place, calant sa béquille contre lui pour avoir le loisir de délaisser le fauteuil plus tard. Ben quitta alors le pied des appartements et s'en alla vers une destination qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait s'éloigner de toute cette agitation sans pour autant rester cloîtrer dans les appartements de sa mère ou ceux de Rey. Il aperçût alors un arbre plus grand que les autres dépasser des forêts et il caressa l'idée d'aller le débusquer. Ben entreprit alors de traverser le camp pour rejoindre la forêt. Ce qui ne fut clairement pas chose aisée. En effet, tous les résistants semblaient s'agiter et étaient sur le qui-vive. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Le grand brun regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un éventuel signe d'attaque. Mais il ne vit rien. Alors qu'il était parvenu à passer une allée, il vit passer Poe Dameron accompagné de ses généraux marchant d'un pas décidé vers l'aéroport. Le pilote ne le remarqua même pas, semblant bien trop préoccupé. Ben n'en tint pas longtemps compte et continua sa route pour tenter d'atteindre le bout de camp, l'appel de la nature et de la tranquillité semblant de plus en plus grand.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bout du camp, il tomba nez à nez avec Chewbacca. Ce dernier le fixa du regard et Ben ne put s'empêcher de baisser le sien. Il déglutit et entreprit de contourner le Wookie. Le grand Alien ne le laissa pas faire, suivant son mouvement. Agacé, Ben releva finalement le regard et le dévisagea : « Tu m'empêches de passer ? » demanda-t-il. Le Wookie campa sur ses positions, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'enfuir qu'il devait le surveiller. «Je n'essaye pas de m'enfuir et je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé » répliqua l'homme. Chewbacca grogna et Ben eut le réflexe de reculer son fauteuil. Le meilleur ami de son père venait de lui hurler que s'il faisait un pas de plus, il n'hésiterait pas à l'assommer. Ben considéra l'idée de tenter de le manipuler. Mais il n'était pas certain que cela fonctionne sur le Wookie.

Quitte à prendre un coup sur la tête, autant qu'il tente le tout pour le tout, non ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de procéder à l'expérience car Rose vint à sa rencontre, elle les avait aperçu depuis l'autre côté de l'allée et avait plus ou moins assisté à l'échange. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que voulait dire Chewie, elle se doutait que l'échange n'était pas très cordial.

« Bonjour Ben, bonjour Chewbacca ! » dit-elle. Elle était rayonnante, Ben le remarqua tout de suite.

Chewie sembla couper dans son élan et lui adressa un bonjour poli.

« Chewbacca te dit bonjour à toi aussi, Rose. » traduit l'ancien Sith. « Tu sembles de bonne humeur. » commenta-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça et désigna son badge, toute joyeuse :

« J'ai été promue au grade de lieutenant ! » s'enquit-elle. « Je vais diriger une petite unité et nous irons porter secours aux enfants enlevés par le Premier Ordre ! »

C'était une mission difficile et ils allaient probablement voir des choses et conditions monstrueuses en allant à la recherche de ces enfants. Il était étonné que Finn n'ait pas pris part à cette mission, il était pourtant concerné.

« Et bien toutes mes félicitations. » dit-il, son ton n'était pas totalement en accord avec ses dires mais il doutait que Rose le remarquerait.

« Je te remercie ! » s'enquit la jeune femme, elle se tourna vers Chewie : « Nous aurions besoin d'aide pour nous aider à soulever un réacteur, est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir Chewbacca ? » questionna-t-elle. Le wookie répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas se charger de ce réacteur puisqu'il devait surveiller le grand brun. Rose se tourna vers lui pour obtenir la traduction. Un léger sourire étira le visage de Ben et il répliqua : « Chewbacca dit qu'il serait ravi de venir t'aider avec ce réacteur. » Le wookie grogna, le traitant de menteur et Ben ajouta : « Il est très enthousiaste. »

La brune adressa un grand sourire au Wookie et salua le brun. Elle prit le chemin du hangar et fit signe à Chewie de la suivre. Ce dernier resta immobile, la fixant puis fixant Ben. Il ne savait visiblement pas quel choix faire.

« Je n'irai pas très loin avec une jambe en moins. » fit remarquer le grand brun pour terminer de le convaincre. Cela sembla visiblement fonctionner puisque Chewbacca grogna et finit par suivre la jeune femme.

L'ancien suprême leader n'attendit pas de le voir revenir en s'enfuit dans la forêt aussi vite qu'il le put. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour ne plus être visible à travers la végétation de Ajan Kloss et il poussa un petit soupire de contentement quand lui-même constata qu'il ne voyait plus que les grosses tours de directions de la base rebelle.

Ben inspira alors longuement et expira avec tout autant de calme. Seul. Enfin. Les bruits du camp étaient à peine perceptibles à ses oreilles et étaient remplacés par le bruissement des feuilles et le souffle du vent. Ainsi, l'homme resta de longues minutes, immobile, à simplement se détendre.

Ce fut le bruit sourd d'un vaisseau se posant sur la base rebelle qui le poussa à poursuivre son exploration un peu plus loin. Il continua alors sa route en fauteuil volant et parvint, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, à atteindre les hauteurs de la vallée. Il longea la crête et atteignit le sommet d'une petite falaise. Il sortit alors de son fauteuil et vint s'assoir au bord du vide, contemplant la vue que lui offrait ce point d'observation privilégié.

Ajan Kloss était une belle planète. Ses tons étaient verts, marrons, ocre. Quelques touches d'oranges venaient parsemer les arbres également, annonçant probablement l'arrivée de l'automne. La saison décadente transformerait certainement ce paysage boisé : Les arbres perdraient leurs feuilles et celle-ci viendraient fertiliser le sol pour permettre à celui-ci de produire de nouvelles vies, cette vie serait en partie sacrifiée à la survie d'autres formes de vies et toutes ces vies devraient se préparer à l'arrivée redoutée de l'hiver. Un hiver rude et très froid qui durait environs quatre long mois… Ou du moins, c'est ce que Ben imaginait. Il n'avait aucune idée des changements climatiques relatifs à cette planète. Il ne l'avait pas étudié et ne la connaissait pas.

Un craquement derrière lui l'arracha à sa contemplation, il se retourna rapidement et observa autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien. L'origine de ce bruit venait probablement d'un petit animal ou d'une petite brise à laquelle Ben n'aurait pas fait attention.

Ben reporta donc son attention sur la vue qui lui était offert et au bout d'une trentaine de minutes à observer le paysage, il décida de retourner au camp : Rey finirait par s'inquiéter si elle ne le trouvait pas dans la base. Il entreprit donc de se redresser et s'appuya sur sa jambe valide pour se redresser et tenter de se relever. Un coup de vent balaya le sommet de la falaise et le déséquilibra légèrement. Le grand brun tenta de se rattraper en s'appuyant sur son autre jambe mais n'y parvint pas. Il se sentit partir en arrière, impuissant. Tout se passa comme au ralenti, il se sentit tomber en arrière et se vit tenter d'attraper une liane au bord de la falaise. Il échoua. A peine eut-il pris conscience qu'il chutait qu'il sentit un long frisson lui parcours l'échine. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier ou de remuer que déjà son dos rencontrait le sol. Une douleur vive le transpersa alors qu'il fixait le ciel et voyait des branches tomber des arbres qu'il venait visiblement de traverser :

« Rey… » murmura-t-il.

* * *

« Oui ? »

Ben souleva difficilement ses paupières et rencontra le regard de la jeune femme. Son visage était mêlé paradoxalement d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Il sentit sa main sur sa joue et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante.

« Rey, tu es là… » Murmura-t-il en se redressant légèrement. La jeune femme accompagna son mouvement et vint soutenir son dos pour qu'il puisse s'assoir. Ben regarda autour de lui fut totalement désorienté. Pourquoi se réveillait-il ici ? Quand s'était-il endormi déjà ? Un flash lui revint : la forêt, les arbres, la balade. Non… Il n'était plus dans la forêt mais à l'infirmerie. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait de l'horizon, de la brise, de son besoin de solitude… Devant son regard probablement perdu, Rey prit la parole :

« On t'a trouvé inconscient plus bas dans la vallée. » dit-elle, sa voix était légèrement rauque. Avait-elle pleuré ? « Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » questionna-t-elle.

Ben fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant réellement de se souvenir :

« Je crois que j'ai voulu m'isoler un peu et que je suis allé me balader. Je me souviens avoir observé le paysage. » Dit-il, ne se rappelant de rien d'autre : « J'étais inconscient dans la vallée ? Il n'y avait rien qui puisse indiqué pourquoi j'ai p erdu connaissance ? »

Il vit Rey se crisper. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, c'était certain. Elle capta son regard inquisiteur et sembla abdiquer. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et répondit :

« A vrai dire… Tu es tombé de la falaise, Ben. » Dit-elle. « Ton fauteuil et ta béquille se trouvaient au sommet quand nous t'avons trouvé. Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien et quelques blessures minimes. Maze a préféré te maintenir endormi le temps que ton cerveau se remette du choc. »

Le grand brun tiqua alors :

« Attends… Depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il vit Rey déglutir et eut très peur de la réponse.

« Tu as dormi pendant une semaine. » dit-elle « Maze a arrêté le traitement hier soir et nous sommes le milieu d'après-midi. » indiqua-t-elle.

Ben soupira alors légèrement et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Il lui adressa un regard compatissant. Il vint se redresser complètement et lui offrit un léger sourire :

« On dirait que tu m'as sauvé la vie, une fois de plus. » dit-il.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trouvé, mais Chewbacca. Il t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et c'est ensuite que Finn et Rose sont allés à la recherche de tes affaires. »

Cette nouvelle le laissa sans voix. Le Wookie l'avait-il suivi lors de sa balade ? C'était bien avec lui qu'il avait discuté avant d'aller se promener, non ? En un sens, heureusement qu'il l'avait finalement suivi, sinon il ne serait peut-être plus là aujourd'hui. A moins que… A moins que le Wookie ait joué un rôle dans son accident ? Ben pouvait difficilement envisager cet option au vue de leur passé commun. Mais… Chewbacca n'avait-il pas un million de bonne raison de le voir disparaitre ? Après tout, Ben avait tué Han devant lui, il l'avait trahi à plusieurs reprises et il devait également le tenir responsable de la mort de Leia et Luke. Alors que son esprit commençait à s'aventurer vers de sombres pensées, Rey poursuivit :

« Chewie était très inquiet. » ajouta-t-elle. « Je pense qu'il tient énormément à toi Ben. »

« Je n'en suis pas certain. » observa le grand brun : « Il me hait. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'en veut qu'il te hait. » répliqua l'apprentie Jedi. « Je t'en voulais aussi quand nous nous affrontions mais je ne te haïssais pas. »

La première information passa alors à la trappe et Chewie quitta bien vites les pensées de Ben qui tenta alors de dissimuler son sourire :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais. » fit-il remarquer. « Tu disais que tu me détestais à chacun de nos échanges»

Rey fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda ailleurs quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules :

« Et bien je… Mentais. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Je sais que tu mentais. » répondit l'ancien Sith, cherchant son regard.

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu me haïssais ? » Questionna-t-elle, replantant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

Ben adressa cette fois un sourire franc :

« Tu connais la réponse à cette question. » répliqua-t-il, ne quittant pas ses yeux. Comprendrait-elle le chemin de ses pensées ?

Il voulut alors s'assoir et sentit que sa jambe amputée était très lourde. Il fut pris un instant de la peur d'avoir complètement perdu sa jambe sous le coup de la chute avant de retirer le drap et de voir qu'une demi-jambe artificielle en métal lui avait été implantée.

Prit d'une excitation qu'on ne lui connaissait que rarement, il retira complètement le drap et tenta de remuer le pied artificiel. Comme avant qu'il ne perde sa jambe, le pied en métal réagit à la demande et exécuta aisément le mouvement. Ben adressa un regard à Rey qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents :

« Je ne voulais te faire la surprise. » dit-elle en désignant la jambe. « Il te faudra du temps pour récupérer toute ton agilité selon Maze. Mais normalement, tu peux déjà marcher. »

Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd car Ben entreprit de se mettre au bord du lit. Rey se recula légèrement et vint se mettre debout face à lui, prête à le soutenir. Ben accepta cette aide sans rechigner et saisit les avants bras que la jeune femme lui tendait. Il se redressa alors et commença par partir en arrière, déséquilibré. Rey le rattrapa et le tira à elle. Malgré lui, Ben vint se coller à elle pour ne pas tomber en avant. La jeune padawan ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le maintenant debout : elle était forte.

Le grand brun planta son regard dans le sien et s'appuya sur ses épaules pour se redresser et reprendre son équilibre. Doucement, il retira ses appuis et finit par se tenir complètement debout sans aucune aide. Rey resta tout de même proche de lui, au cas où il finisse par tomber. Ben adressa un sourire confiant à sa vis-à-vis et entreprit de faire un pas avec son pied artificiel. Bien qu'il ne sente pas le sol sous son pied à proprement parlé, les capteurs sensoriels de la jambe lui indiquait qu'il le rencontrait. Et il fit un deuxième pas, puis un troisième pour finir par marcher doucement à travers l'infirmerie. Rey le suivait de près, prête à le rattraper au moindre faux mouvement. Et alors que Ben entreprit d'accélérer la cadence, il se prit les pieds dans un câble qui trainait.

La jeune femme fut rapide et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne bascule en arrière. Le grand brun atterrit alors dans ses bras mais ne parvint pas à se rééquilibrer, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol au milieu de l'infirmerie. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux et déjà un infirmier venait à leur rencontre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la jeune femme en regardant la jambe de Ben. « ça ne te fais pas mal ? »

L'homme retint un sourire et fit signe au soignant qu'ils allaient bien. Ce dernier s'en alla alors, les laissant au sol.

« Et toi ? Je viens de te tomber dessus. » Fit remarquer Ben en se mettant sur les genoux. Rey l'imita.

La jeune femme, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien fit alors un sourire et releva le nez, elle était bien plus coriace que ça.

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien ! » Lâcha-t-elle : « Il y en a des biens plus lourds que toi qui me sont passés dessus ! » S'enquit-elle.

Ben la dévisagea alors. Il y eut un instant de silence où Ben se demanda si ce qu'il avait compris était réellement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Rey mit quelques instants à se rendre compte du malaise que venait d'installer sa dernière phrase et sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire :

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle un brin gênée.

Cette fois-ci, le grand brun ne put s'empêcher de saisir la perche qu'elle lui tendait involontairement :

« Bien sûr. » il lui jeta un regard entendu et Rey fit mine de ne pas le voir. Il jouait et elle n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise avec les règles de ce jeu.

Ben découvrait une facette de la jeune femme qu'il avait déjà un peu soupçonnée : elle était chaste. Il s'était posé la question auparavant et avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas les détails de la vie de Rey sur Jakku avant qu'elle ne rejoigne la résistance, ses réactions ne laissaient que peu de doutes vis-à-vis de ses relations passées. Relation y avait-il eu, d'ailleurs? Elle était si forte, si déterminée et si inspirée par la voie du Jedi. Si elle arrivait à calmer son impatience et son impétuosité elle saurait sans doute épouser cette voie et elle s'y complairait. Cette idée laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de l'homme. Si elle s'engageait pleinement dans cette voie, cette chose qui se tenait entre eux depuis leur rencontre et qui ne cessait de s'accroître au fil du temps n'aurait pas sa place dans la vie de la jeune femme. Et Ben, par respect pour le choix qu'elle ferait et par reconnaissance de l'avoir sauvé, devrait l'accepter.

La main de Rey sur la sienne coupa le fil de ses pensées. Elle l'aida à se relever et il finit par se tenir debout face à elle, la dominant de sa hauteur.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir sur pied ! »

Ben tourna la tête pour apercevoir Maze qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Elle les rejoignit et Rey adressa un grand sourire à la vieille Alien :

« Il semble que tu n'aies aucune séquelle de ta chute. » dit Maze, elle désigna la jambe artificielle : « Est-ce qu'elle te correspond ? C'est un vieux model, mais il est pleinement opérationnel. »

Ben s'appuya sur son pied de chair et remua sa cheville artificielle pour tester les articulations. Il plia ensuite le genou et reprit appuie sur ses deux jambes :

« Elle est parfaite. » répondit-il. Rey lui fit un sourire et il le lui rendit puis il se tourna vers la soignante : « Merci Maze. »

L'interpellée fit signe que ce n'était rien et elle désigna le lit que Ben occupait plus tôt :

« Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à récupérer tes affaires et à aller profiter de ta toute nouvelle jambe ! » s'enquit-elle. Le message était clair, elle ne le voulait plus dans ses pattes.

Rey n'attendit pas et alla récupérer les affaires de Ben. Ce dernier la remercia du regard et prit le sac qu'elle lui tendait. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir : n'avait-il pas tout laissé dans l'étoile de la mort en dehors de ce qu'il portait sur son dos ?

« Ben ? » la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire : « ça te dit une balade ? »

Le grand brun acquiesça, mit son sac en bandoulière et fit venir à lui sa béquille à l'aide de la Force. Il n'était pas totalement habitué à cette nouvelle jambe, il devrait y aller en douceur afin de s'y habituer et de récupérer toutes ses facultés physiques.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, les deux compagnons se mirent en route et traversèrent le camp calmement. Leur calme était contrasté par l'agitation ambiante de la base rebelle. Tous semblaient sur le qui-vive : cela interpella l'ancien Sith.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Une attaque ? » Questionna-t-il en désignant un homme qui avait manqué de leur rentrer dedans.

Rey lui adressa un regard grave et acquiesça :

« Si on veut. Les derniers bastions du Premier Ordre se cachent. On soupçonne qu'ils ne tarderont plus à attaquer. »

Le grand brun cessa de marcher et dévisagea l'autre :

« Tu sais combien ils sont ? Vous ont-ils contacté ? » S'enquit-il, inquiet. Peut-être que Palpatine avait prévu cette éventualité ? Peut-être que ses généraux continuaient de mener les troupes au combat. Peut-être même que c'était un des propres généraux de Ben qui continuait à se battre pour redresser le Premier Ordre. Ils avaient des bases et des stocks d'armements aux quatre coins de la galaxie, s'ils y avaient encore accès alors la guerre était loin d'être terminée.

La Padawan le dévisagea à son tour et secoua la tête :

« Non, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'ils ont attaqué un vaisseau de la Résistance qui se dirigeait apparemment vers une colonie. Il n'y a pas de survivants. On a seulement reçu leur message de détresse. »

« D'où partait ce vaisseau ? Qui été à bord ? Quels étaient les ordres ? »

Rey fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'air préoccupé de Ben :

« On… On ne sait pas pourquoi ce vaisseau était en dehors de nos bases mais il se dirigeait vers …Ben… Ne t'en occupe pas. Poe et Finn sont en train de préparer une riposte. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. »

L'homme planta son regard sur elle et annonça d'un ton grave :

« On ne dirait pas pourtant. Rey, je pense que ça peut-être un piège. »

Elle fronça les sourcils :

« Un piège ? » répéta-t-elle. « Ben, tu en es sûr ? »

« Non. Mais c'est une forte probabilité. » Répliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis elle finit par reprendre sa route d'un pas un peu plus rapide cette fois :

« Je t'emmène voir Poe et Finn. Tu vas leur expliquer ça. » Elle vit qu'il avait un peu de mal à suivre alors elle vint l'aider à avancer en prenant un de ses bras sur ses épaules : « Vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à lancer le décollage. »

* * *

Poe se massa le crâne en fixant l'écran devant lui. Il n'allait pas tarder à donner l'ordre aux premiers vaisseaux de décoller et il n'était toujours pas certain du lieu exact où se cachaient les derniers membres du Premier Ordre. S'il se trompait d'endroit, il ne pourrait plus bénéficier de l'effet de surprise et ses troupes seraient mises à mal.

« Que voulez-vous faire général Dameron ? » s'enquit le sénateur Amco. « Vos troupes sont prêtes à décoller. »

La reine Sola fronça le nez :

« La violence est-elle la solution ? Ne pourrions-nous pas les appeler ? Tenter de trouver un arrangement ? » Questionna-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

« Ces gens-là ne discutent pas. » intervint Finn : « Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai été l'un des leurs autrefois. » Son air était grave. « Poe… » L'interpellé regarda son ami : « Tu dois donner l'ordre ou on perdra cette opportunité de les arrêter et ils s'en prendront à d'autres innocents. »

Le pilote inspira alors profondément et se redressa complètement pour fixer son officière en second qui attendait pour transmettre ses ordres aux différentes unités :

« Allez-y. » lâcha-t-il.

L'officière allait relayer l'ordre quand la porte de la salle fut ouverte en fracas. Poe fixa alors l'entrée et rencontra le regard alarmé de Rey. La jeune femme était accompagnée de Kylo Ren et son air l'était tout autant :

« Poe, Finn ! Ne donner pas l'ordre de décoller ! » S'écria la jeune femme : « Ben pense que c'est un piège ! »

L'officière regarda son général, perplexe :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais monsieur ? Je donne l'ordre ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Attendez » répliqua l'interpellé en fixant les deux intrus. Son regard se fit plus dur quand il rencontra celui de son ennemi. Il s'adressa à lui directement : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

L'interpellé mit quelques secondes à répondre, notamment car il semblait récupérer son souffle. Sans nul doute qu'ils avaient couru pour venir à leur rencontre. Il vit Rey l'aider à se redresser puis il finit par lui répondre :

« D'après ce que Rey m'a dit, le vaisseau de la résistance qui a été détruit n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Personne n'avait reçu d'ordre de se déplacer dans la colonie. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'un vaisseau que personne n'a envoyé envoie un message de détresse ? » Questionna-t-il, il s'approcha de l'écran et désigna la zone où l'épave du vaisseau se trouvait : « C'est là qu'a eu lieu l'attaque ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est ici. » répliqua Finn pour Poe. « Les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre que l'on a tracé sont juste à côté de cette zone, dans l'ombre de la planète gazeuse. »

« Je pense que c'est un leurre. » annonça-t-il : il désigna des points sur l'écran : « Il y a plusieurs satellites autour de cette planète et certains sont tellement grands qu'ils peuvent cacher des destroyers et brouiller vos radars. » Il se tourna vers le pilote : « Je suis presque sûr qu'ils se cachent là-dedans et qu'ils attendent votre assaut pour vous prendre en tenaille. »

Seul le silence lui répondit à la suite de ses observations. Poe le fixa : pouvait-il avoir raison ? Sa théorie tenait la route mais s'il se trompait, ils perdaient l'opportunité de détruire complètement le Premier Ordre et de ramener la paix dans la Galaxie. Un doute le prit alors : et si justement c'était son but ? Et s'il restait loyal au Premier Ordre ? Après tout il en avait été le Suprême Leader. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas en train de le mener en bateau ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais confiance ? » questionna-t-il alors, fusillant l'autre du regard : « Quelle preuve as-tu de ce que tu avances ? »

Ben lui rendit son regard et recula de l'écran pour retourner aux côtés de Rey, cette dernière l'empêcha de tomber en arrière et lui tint la taille pour qu'il puisse se stabiliser. Cet homme était pathétique : incapable de tenir debout sans l'aide de la jeune femme.

« Je n'en ai aucune autre que l'expérience. Si j'étais à leur place, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. J'aurais capturé un vaisseau et j'aurais envoyé un faux message de détresse avant de le détruire. » Il désigna l'effectif de vaisseau présenté sur le tableau de bord appartenant à la résistance : « Si tu donnes l'ordre à tes troupes d'attaquer, tu vas essuyer de lourdes pertes. »

Finn souffla pour évacuer sa tension et désigna l'écran :

« Mais si nous n'attaquons pas et que tu te trompes Ben, ils s'enfuiront et nous n'aurons plus aucun moyen de les empêcher de reconstruire le Premier Ordre. »

« Tu as raison Finn. » acquiesça Poe « On ne peut pas rendre ce risque. »

Ben secoua la tête et déposa une main sur le bras de Rey, comme pour lui demander de le lâcher. Il s'approcha alors avec prudence de Poe et Finn et répliqua :

« Reconstruire quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Palpatine est mort. Aux dernières nouvelles, Kylo Ren est mort tout comme les chevaliers de Ren. Personne n'aura le pouvoir de reconstruire le Premier Ordre. » il désigna l'écran : « Ils veulent vous faire mal. Ils veulent donner un dernier coup qu'ils espèrent fatal à la résistance. » Il soupira puis ajouta : « Poe, les attaquer de front c'est sacrifier la vie de tes troupes inutilement. Il faut trouver une alternative. »

Ce fut au tour de Finn de s'approcher de lui :

« On ne peut pas non plus risquer de les laisser s'enfuir. Il y a encore tant de gens qui sont sous leur contrôle et qui souffrent de leurs actions. Les enfants qu'ils ont enlevés, ils… ! »

« Finn, si la résistance se fait prendre dans ce piège quel sera le message adressé au reste de la galaxie ? Ce sera que le Premier Ordre, même privé de ses forces peut encore mettre en pièce la résistance. Alors que si nous nous montrons plus rusés, nous avons une chance de désengagés les derniers défenseurs du Premier Ordre. » Ben inspira puis il désigna la console derrière l'officière : « Il faut les contacter et les convaincre de se rendre. »

Poe secoua la tête :

« Et quel message adresseront nous à nos propres troupes ? » questionna-t-il : « Quand elles verront que nous n'adressons pas de représailles suite à la mort de membres de notre cause ? »

Rey s'avança alors et vint se poster à côté de Ben :

« Qui est mort Poe ? » questionna-t-elle. « Dans nos effectifs, qui ne répond pas à l'appel ? »

« Nous ne savons pas encore mais… ! » commença Finn.

« Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient détruit un vaisseau vide ? » questionna alors le sénateur Amco. Sa déclaration conduit la petite assemblée au silence. Tous se fixant les uns les autres. « Si aucun de vos hommes ne manquent à l'appel, c'est que personne n'est mort, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'adressa ensuite à Ben : « Que suggérez-vous ? »

« Je suggère de les appeler et de leur proposer un arrangement en échange de leur reddition. »

Poe frappa alors du poing sur la table :

« C'est hors de question ! » brailla-t-il. « On ne va proposer d'arrangement à ces montres ! Ils doivent payer pour leurs actions. » Il lança un regard empli de haine à Ben : « Tous autant qu'ils sont. »

Un nouveau silence suivit sa déclaration. Ce fut Finn qui reprit la parole en premier :

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Poe. » dit-il : « Ces gens doivent payer pour tout le mal qu'ils ont fait. »

Rey soupira alors et s'approcha de son ami, elle déposa une main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix douce :

« Finn… Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que toutes ces personnes sont responsables ? Etais-tu responsable de tes actes quand tu étais Stormtrooper ? » Elle adressa un regard à Ben et poursuivit : « Je pense que nous devrions essayer au moins pour ces gens-là qui n'ont pas d'autres options qu'obéir. »

Poe souffla et dévisagea le grand brun avant de se tourner vers Rey. Elle n'avait pas tord mais elle était aussi aveuglée par l'affection qu'elle portait à Kylo Ren. Certains ne faisaient qu'obéir mais d'autres croyaient en leurs actes, ils épousaient la cause du Premier Ordre et le général ne voulait pas que ces gens-là puissent s'en sortir aussi facilement.

« Admettons que nous les contactions pour leur proposer un arrangement, quel serait l'objet de cet accord ? Que proposerions-nous ? »

« Un procès. » intervient la reine Sola : « La démocratie et la république permettent à tout individu de se défendre devant un tribunal. Ces gens doivent être jugés pour leurs actes personnels et non pour les actes de toute une institution. Chacun doit payer le prix qui lui incombe. Leur donner la mort ne résoudra rien et ne mettra pas un point final à la guerre. »

La reine Sola échangea un long regard avec Poe et il sentit quelque chose de familier. Une sensation de déjà-vu. En parlant de la sorte, la reine lui faisait penser à Leia. Il déglutit et acquiesça à contre cœur :

« D'accord. » dit-il. Il s'adressa à sa première officière : « Dîtes aux troupes que nous ne décollerons pas aujourd'hui. »

« Oui général. » répliqua la colonelle. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce pour aller relayer l'ordre. Poe se tourna vers ses vis-à-vis et s'adressa à son ennemi :

« Que proposes-tu ? Comment les convaincre de se rendre ? » Questionna-t-il.

Rey poussa un long soupire qui n'échappa pas à Poe. Etait-elle soulagée ? Il reporta son attention vers l'homme à qui il s'était adressé.

« Nous leur envoyons un message au nom de la résistance et de la république galactique. » L'homme sembla réfléchir ce qui ne rassura pas Poe : avait-il réellement une stratégie ou voulait-il simplement donner du répit au Premier Ordre ? Il n'était toujours pas certain de ses intentions : « Certains se rendront mais ceux qui ont le plus à perdre tenteront de s'enfuir. Il faut qu'ils puissent perdre tout espoir en la résurrection du Premier Ordre et que les fugitifs soient le moins nombreux possible. »

Finn croisa les bras et prit place autour de la table :

« Et comment peut-on faire ça ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les convaincre ? Les généraux vont faire pressions sur leurs troupes pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas. Des sanctions seront prises envers ceux qui vont tenter de nous rejoindre. » Avertit-il. Il n'était visiblement absolument pas convaincu par la proposition de l'autre homme.

« J'ai peut-être une idée… » S'enquit Rey, elle se tourna vers son ancien ennemi : « Ben, est-ce que les généraux sont au courant que je suis la petite fille de Palpatine ? »

« S'ils ne le sont pas, alors c'est que leur système d'information est inexistant. » répondit le sénateur Amco : « La chancelière a annoncé que vous aviez tué l'Empereur Palpatine. Les canaux d'informations se disputent le moindre scoop vous concernant. »

Poe fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Rey voulait en venir. Kylo Ren sembla comprendre, lui :

« On tient peut-être quelque chose. » répondit-il en s'approchant doucement de la jeune femme : « Tu peux faire valoir ton droit au commandement de L'Empire Galactique et par extension, du Premier Ordre. »

Le général Damaron baissa alors le regard et réfléchit à cette éventualité. Et si Rey leur parlait ? Et si elle leur ordonnait de se rendre ? Accepteraient-ils d'obtempérer ? Palpatine était le chef de l'Empire mais seuls quelques généraux semblaient réellement le savoir. Tous les autres recevaient leurs ordres du Suprême Leader. Qui n'était autre que Kylo Ren.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise. » dit-il en prenant place autour de la table à côté de Finn : « Ce qui pourrait en revanche marcher, ce serait que Kylo Ren s'adresse à eux. »

Il y eu un instant de flottement avant que le sénateur Amco ne réagissent :

« Mais il est mort. Et tout le monde le sait. » Indiqua-t-il. Il sembla réfléchir avant d'ajouter : « Du moins, c'est ce qui a été annoncé. Pensez-vous qu'ils pourraient croire qu'il ait survécu ? » Il s'adressa à Rey : « La presse raconte que c'est le fils de la princesse Organa qui l'a tué. »

Rey fronça alors légèrement les sourcils et sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis elle adressa un regard à Poe :

« Les utilisateurs de la Force peuvent revenir sous l'état de Fantôme pour parler aux vivants. » l'informa-t-elle : « Il suffit que nous prétendions qu'il s'agit du fantôme de Kylo Ren. » Elle se tourna vers son compagnon : « Ben, tu as été son prisonnier pendant près de dix ans, penses-tu pouvoir l'imiter ? »

Finn répliqua avant l'interpellé :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de faire parler Kylo Ren aidera notre situation. Ils n'obéiront pas à un fantôme. » Lâcha-t-il.

« Seuls les utilisateurs de la Force peuvent voir et entendre les fantômes. » dit alors Ben : « Ils ne sont pas censés le savoir, cependant, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils puissent gober ça. » Il vint également s'assoir autour de la table, à l'opposé de Finn et Poe et à côté de la reine Sola : « Je pense que tu devrais simplement t'adresser à eux. On ne gagne pas la confiance des gens en les manipulant. »

Poe pouffa d'un air désabusé :

« Et c'est lui qui dit ça. » Kylo Ren le dévisagea alors. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence et le général Dameron sentit une nouvelle tension apparaître dans l'air. Et bien quoi ? Allait-il lui couper le souffle une nouvelle fois ? Qu'il ne se gêne pas : avec la reine Sola et le sénateur Amco en témoin il n'aurait aucun mal à le foutre en taule.

Rey fit le tour de la table et vint s'assoir à côté de Kylo Ren. Elle foudroya Poe du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, répondant simplement à son vis-à-vis :

« Je vais donc m'adresser à eux. » annonça-t-elle : « Mais vous allez devoir m'aider. » dit-elle en regardant l'ensemble de l'assistance : « Je n'ai jamais fait de discours. »

La reine Sola se leva et contourna le grand brun pour venir s'assoir à côté de Rey, lui souriant :

« Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle Palpatine. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Cela n'empêcha pas Rey de se tendre à l'emploi de ce nom : « Nous trouverons les mots justes, ensemble. N'est-ce pas sénateur Amco ? »

L'homme acquiesça et Poe reprit la parole et vint se poster face à Rey, de l'autre côté de la table:

« Nous allons tous t'aider Rey. J'espère simplement que cela suffira… » Il adressa un regard entendu avec Finn. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et vint se poster à la droite de Poe. « On va tous t'aider. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard déterminé puis elle inspira :

« Bien, alors on s'y met ! »

_**Fin du chapitre 7…**_

* * *

**Ta-da!  
Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre? :) La suite arrive aussi vite que possible...  
Merci à ma super beta lectrice Chisato-ki ! Tu gères la fougère !**

**Bon courage pour votre confinement et n'oubliez pas, prenez soin de vous!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Avant propos:  
**

**Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier ma chère Première lectrice Chisato-ki pour toute sa dévotion (coeur sur toi). **

**Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais la couverture de la Fanfic a changé et c'est elle qui m'a fait ce magnifique Fanart. Je vous invite vivement à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil à son travail sur Twitter:  /PeasDesign/status/1255163662614114308?s=19&fbclid=IwAR1uwNvJkRu_BshvzJ5sXCxUuVbqOt3lWR_3TQpUiLpw9EjoiPPgTuCbsa8  
**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre à tous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps ahah !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Rey soupira et fixa l'écran face à elle. Allait-elle être à la hauteur ? Elle était une personne de terrain, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se tenir devant un diffuseur holographique et à devoir réciter un discours qu'une reine, un sénateur, deux généraux et un ancien chef de gouvernement galactique auraient rédigé pour elle.

Poe et Finn étaient en train de calibrer l'appareil d'émission et Ben tentait de passer les pare-feu des réseaux de transmissions du Premier Ordre. Ils ne tarderaient plus à émettre le message qu'ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi à préparer. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Ajan Kloss et Rey n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Mais elle se sentait épuisée. Vidée.

Sa gorge était sèche et ses doigts pleins de fourmillements. Elle toussota, se raclant la gorge. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et sa gorge sembla encore plus serrée. La jeune Padawan inspira alors profondément pour tenter de calmer cette tension qu'elle sentait monter de plus en plus.

« Tout va bien se passer. » lui dit alors la reine Sola qui vint prendre place dans le siège à côté d'elle : « Nous sommes avec vous et vous vous en êtes très bien sortie à la répétition. » La jeune femme adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa vis-à-vis mais ne sembla pas réellement rassurée. La reine ajouta alors : « Vous savez, j'étais également très anxieuse lors de mon premier discours.»

« Ah oui ? » questionna la padawan : « Pourtant, vous semblez toujours savoir quoi dire et quand. » observa-t-elle. Elles ne venaient pas du même monde. Une reine et une ancienne esclave.

« Ça s'apprend. » répliqua l'autre : « Et je suis certaine que vous apprendrez également. Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que vous le pensez. Il vous suffit juste de penser ce que vous dîtes et d'en faire des convictions personnelles. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ben et demanda à Rey : « Votre ami… Est-ce qu'il s'agit bien d'Obi-wan Solo ? »

Rey fronça les sourcils : Obi-wan ? Ce nom résonna en elle comme un écho. Un écho qui déclencha une multitude de sensations. De l'affection, de la joie, de la colère, de la tristesse… Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais entendu. C'était la première fois :

« Obi-wan ? » répéta-t-elle en regardant Ben. Ce dernier capta son regard et lui adressa un demi-sourire. « Non, c'est Ben Solo. Vous devez confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

La reine lui adressa alors un sourire attendrit qui ne plus absolument pas à Rey :

« Ma chère, Ben est le diminutif de Obi-Wan. » dit-elle avec bienveillance : « Donc votre ami est bel et bien le fils de la Princesse Leia Organa d'Alderaan. » elle adressa un regard intrigué à Ben et la sympathie que Rey avait alors éprouvé à l'égard de la reine sembla s'envoler.

« C'est la générale Organa. » fit remarquer Rey : « Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle Princesse. »

Sola acquiesça alors :

« Je comprends. Il est difficile d'être la princesse d'un monde disparu. »

« Le paramétrage est bon ! » s'enquit Finn alors que Poe commençait à préparer l'appareil pour l'enregistrement. « Ben, c'est bon de ton côté ? » questionna l'ancien Stormtrooper.

« Oui, on peut transmettre quand vous voulez. » répliqua le grand brun.

Poe s'avança alors vers Rey :

« Ok, t'es prête ? » questionna-t-il. La jeune femme blêmit : « Non t'es pas prête. » conclut-il en s'asseyant autour de la table, tapant nerveusement du pied : « Prends ton temps, il faut que tu le sentes hein. »

Son corps en disait tout l'inverse. Rey soupira et déglutit. Elle hocha la tête :

« Non, je suis prête. Allons-y. » lâcha-t-elle en tentant de détendre ses épaules. La reine Sola déposa alors une main avenante sur son bras et lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Cela ne lui accorda aucun réconfort.

Elle capta l'air inquiet que Finn lui adressait depuis la machine qu'il était prêt à lancer. Il tenta de lui faire un sourire mais cela se transforma en grimace. Son ami ne croyait pas en ce choix et l'inexpérience de Rey dans ce domaine ne semblait pas le rassurer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de penser ainsi. C'était tout à fait légitime. Et à vrai dire, elle commençait elle-même à douter de l'efficacité de ce plan.

Une main se déposa sur son épaule et elle expira, sentant un poids s'envoler en rencontrant le regard de Ben. Il se mit alors derrière elle et passa son autre main sur la deuxième épaule de la jeune femme. Sa peau contre la sienne arracha quel lui arracha quelques frissons.

« Ferme les yeux… » Murmura Ben. Elle obtempéra et inspira profondément : « Je veux que tu visualise l'Espace. » Rey rouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas. « Rey, ferme les yeux et visualise l'Espace. » ordonna-t-il.

Elle finit par refermer les yeux et se concentra pour imaginer l'Espace. Le vide. Le froid. L'infini. Ben caressa doucement ses épaules, inspira puis expira doucement. Rey se calqua à sa respiration et elle sentit la pression descendre progressivement :

« J'ai peur… » Admit-elle. « J'ai peur d'échouer. »

« Ton discours aura un impact sur la vie de milliers de personnes. J'espère bien que tu as peur. » Répliqua le grand brun. La jeune femme sentit la pression revenir en flèche et elle crut entendre Poe dire quelque chose. Mais la voix du pilote lui semblait si lointaine… Seule celle de Ben semblait l'atteindre : « Voyage jusqu'à la planète gazeuse puis à travers ses astéroïdes. » Rey se concentra, visualisant les images que l'homme lui décrivait : « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Rey inspira alors profondément. Elle traversa les étoiles, elle traversa le champ d'astéroïde et se retrouva face à une armada. Une armada prête à la réduire en charpie. Une armada dont elle prenait soudainement conscience de sa dangerosité.

« Le Premier Ordre… » Murmura-t-elle. « Comment ? Comment est-ce que je peux les voir d'où je suis ? »

« Peu importe. » rétorqua Ben : « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

« J'ai peur. J'ai encore plus peur de ne pas y arriver. »

« Va au-delà de ce que tu vois. Entre dans un vaisseau. » Lui dit l'homme.

La jeune padawan soupira alors, se concentrant d'autant plus. Elle ne sentait plus que le froid de l'Espace autour d'elle, elle entendait les bruits des sirènes d'alarme. Elle voyait les néons rouges clignotaient alors qu'elle approchait. Une inspiration plus tard et elle était à l'intérieur d'un destroyer.

« Que vois-tu ? » la voix de Ben était si lointaine.

« Je suis dans un destroyer. » répliqua-t-elle. « Le couloir est vide. Je suis seule. »

« Avance, explore-le. » continua l'ancien Suprême Leader.

Rey continua son chemin. Elle semblait flotter, elle ne possédait pas de corps et ne le sentais même plus. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de cette sensation. Ce qui la terrifié c'était cet endroit d'angoisse. Les sirènes résonnaient de plus en plus fort et la jeune femme eut soudainement du mal à se rappeler ce qui était réel ou vision. Etait-ce réellement une vision ? Une projection d'elle-même ?

Elle rencontra une squad de Stormtrooper avançant à grand enjambée rangées. Elle sentit la peur, elle sentit la peine et elle sentit l'amertume de ces hommes et femmes masqués. Une autre sensation l'appela par-delà le couloir : la haine. Et un désir intense de violence. De vengeance. Cela venait du poste de commandement et d'une seule personne. Elle ne savait comment s'appelait ce grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants mais tout son être lui inspirait de l'angoisse. Cette personne était dangereuse et elle semblait haut gradée, éclipsant tous les autres gens présents sur la plateforme. Un fanatique. Mais elle chercha tout de même à ressentir ce que cet agent de communication pensait, ou ce que cette lieutenant avait dans la tête. Quelques idées allaient en faveur de l'homme aux commandes mais beaucoup d'autres étaient similaires à celles des stormtrooper : la peur.

« Ces gens, ils ont peur. » murmura-t-elle. « Ils sont terrifiés. »

« Rey, reviens… » lui répondit la voix de Ben. Elle lui parvint à peine, Rey continuant de s'enfoncer dans les esprits des personnes présentes. Ecoutant les conversations et les pensées les plus profondes.

Une nouvelle sensation l'attira au-delà de la plateforme de commandement. Une sensation de détresse, de résistance, de douleur. Résister à la lumière… Cette phrase semblait tourner en boucle dans l'esprit de cette personne. Rey continua son chemin de plus en plus vite jusqu'à arriver face à une chambre. Une chambre où l'énergie était vive, émanant comme une radiation dans le couloir. La padawan ouvrit la porte et rencontra le dos d'un homme brun. La lumière, elle l'attire mais il résiste. Il résiste de toutes ses forces… Il…

« Rey ! » hurla Ben.

La jeune femme chuta alors, tout autour d'elle était en train de disparaître. Les couloirs, les alarmes et les personnes disparurent. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Rey se trouvait sur sa chaise, haletante.

« Ben… » Murmura-t-elle fixant son regard dans celui de son ami. « Qu'est-ce que… »

L'homme soupira et attrapa une chaise pour venir s'assoir à côté d'elle :

« Ecoute-moi… » Commença-t-il, semblant légèrement pâle : « Comme tu l'as vu, la majorité de ces gens sont terrifiés. Sur tout un vaisseau, tu trouves rarement plus d'un ou deux fanatiques réellement engagés. »

« Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Rey ! » s'enquit le brun avec un peu plus d'agacement : « Je suis en train de te dire que ces gens ont peur. Que pour la plupart, ils ne font qu'obéirent aux ordres. Intègre-le. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, n'oubliant cependant pas la vision qu'elle avait eue. Elle accepta de se reconcentrer sur sa mission mais n'oublierait pas de reparler de tout ça. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule ici, avec Ben. Il y avait Poe, Finn, le sénateur Amco et la reine Sola qui la fixaient d'un air incertain, peut-être même méfiant pour le sénateur.

« Je l'intègre. » répliqua la jeune femme : « Et… Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux me dire. »

Ben hocha la tête et quitta sa chaise, marchant avec difficulté hors du champ du capteur holographique :

« Quand tu parleras, ne te contente pas de réciter. Penses à toutes ces personnes que tu as vu. On se fiche de quoi tu auras l'air, l'objectif est de donner du courage à ces gens et de dissuader les pro-Premier Ordre. Compris ? »

Oui, elle avait compris. Elle avait toujours peur mais elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir donner une chance à des centaines de milliers de gens. Les stormtroopers, les généraux et toutes les personnes à qui ils pourraient être amenés à faire du mal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait compris de ce qu'elle avait vu et des paroles de Ben.

« Compris…. Je suis prête… » en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

Elle fit signe à Poe qui alluma l'enregistreur holographique et à Finn qui le dirigea vers elle. Ben quant à lui termina de contourner les protocoles de sécurité pour que tous les vaisseaux et transmetteurs du Premier Ordre puisse capter le message en temps réel.

Rey soupira doucement puis releva le regard d'un air déterminé :

« Je suis Rey Palpatine, descendante directe de l'Empereur Palpatine et j'ai un message à vous adresser. » elle inspira puis reprit : « Le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren est mort. Je suis celle qui a le droit et le pouvoir de le remplacer. » Ces mots semblaient si durs dans sa propre bouche. Et pourtant, elle les clamait de toutes ses forces et elle les pensait. Elle les pensait car elle savait qu'elle était la seule capable d'ordonner un cesser le feu à cette armada et que si elle échouait, une fin sanglante à cette guerre serait inévitable : « Je suis votre cheffe légitime et je vous ordonne de cesser le feu. » son ton s'adoucit légèrement : « La République Galactique se montrera clémente envers toute personne venant se rendre à la Résistance et aura droit à un procès en bonne et due forme. » Puis sa voix se refit ferme : « Pour les autres qui se dresseront contre la République et la Résistance : ils seront pourchassés et finiront par être arrêtés. Je peux vous assurer que l'Univers n'est pas assez grand pour vous puissiez vous cacher. Nous vous retrouverons et nous vous jugerons. Alors soyez raisonnable et rendez-vous. » Elle tapota sur le padd devant elle et envoya un message : « Voici les coordonnées où la Résistance attendra ceux qui voudront faire preuve de rédemption demain matin à 10h00 selon le cadran delta. Je vous y attendrai. » Elle adressa un regard à Ben qui l'encouragea du regard. La jeune femme reporta son attention vers l'enregistreur et termina : « Fin de la transmission. »

La transmission fut alors bien coupée et Rey poussa un long soupir : c'était fini. Elle y était arrivée. Elle redressa le regard et fit l'air abasourdie de ses vis-à-vis. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

La reine Sola s'avança alors vers elle et lui sourit :

« Et bien ma chère, il semblerait que vous ayez l'âme d'une cheffe d'Etat. » Elle lui tapota l'épaule : « Si vous souhaitez vous lancer dans la politique, je serais ravie de vous prendre comme élève. »

Rey lui adressa un sourire peu convainquant et se tourna vers ses amis, d'autant plus inquiète :

« Est-ce que vous pensez que ça va marcher ? » demanda-t-elle.

Finn se contenta de hausser les épaules et Poe répliqua :

« En tout cas, tu as été… Convaincante. » Répliqua-t-il. « Nous verrons si cela fonctionne réellement. S'ils acceptent de se rendre, ils se présenteront au point de rendez-vous. »

Poe s'avança alors vers elle et lui sourit :

« Dans tous les cas, je pense que nous méritons tous de dormir quelques heures avant de nous préparer à les accueillir. » Il fit un sourire au sénateur Amco et à la Reine Sola : « Vos quartiers sont toujours disponibles vos excellences. » Une façon polie de leur demander d'aller se coucher, du moins, Rey le supposait. Le général se tourna alors vers Ben et le scruta du regard quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Je pense que Ben et toi devriez aller vous reposer. »

L'emploi du prénom de ce dernier par le général Dameron choqua la jeune femme. Et au vue de la tête que tirait le grand brun, il en fut également très surpris. Il acquiesça et vint jusqu'à la padawan. Elle se leva et lui adressa un sourire avenant. Il le lui rendit à demi et fit venir à lui sa béquille.

« Et vous, vous allez rester ici ? » demanda Rey en se tournant vers Poe et Finn qui s'affairaient encore à ranger le matériel. : « Je peux vous aider, je ne me sens pas si fatiguée. » mentit-elle. A vrai dire, elle était épuisée. Mais elle voulait les aider.

Finn lança un regard interrogateur à Poe et se dernier secoua la tête :

« Non, tu as besoin de dormir Rey. Tu vas avoir une grosse journée demain et tu as besoin de te reposer. » il désigna l'ancien stormtrooper et ajouta : « On finit de ranger et on y va aussi. »

La jeune femme accepta alors à contre cœur devant la réponse sans appel de son ami. Elle suivit Ben jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il fait nuit noire quand elle regarda autour d'elle et elle fut bien incapable de dire l'heure qu'il pouvait être. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de le savoir. Bien qu'elle soit épuisée, la perspective de dormir ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. D'autant plus qu'elle était certaine que Poe et Finn allaient veiller bien plus longtemps qu'ils voulaient bien lui faire croire.

« Arrête ça. » lui dit Ben alors qu'ils marchaient calmement vers les appartements de la jeune femme.

« Que j'arrête quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

« Arrête de t'imaginer ce que les autres font quand tu n'es pas avec eux. » répliqua le brun. La jeune femme le dévisagea et devant son air, il précisa : « Tu fais toujours ça. Tu ne vis jamais l'instant présent et tu passes ton temps à te préoccuper de tout et de tout le monde. »

Rey allait répondre que ce n'était pas vrai et cherchait un exemple pour lui démontrer qu'il se trompait. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle fut incapable de lui donner un exemple concret qui contredirait ce qu'il venait de lui balancer à la figure. Elle décida de se concentrer sur ce dernier point :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? » questionna-t-elle. Son ton était agacé et l'autre dû clairement le comprendre : « Tu ne crois pas que ma journée est suffisamment agitée ? Tu en rajoutes une couche ? »

Ben resta alors quelques secondes silencieux et Rey crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle lui avait cloué le bec. Quand ils eurent fait une poignée de mètres supplémentaires, le grand brun répliqua :

« Je ne le dis pas pour t'ennuyer, Rey. Je te le dis car tu réfléchis trop et que tu as besoin de te reposer et de penser à toi. Seulement à toi. Pas Poe, Finn, Chewie, le Premier Ordre ou moi. Juste à toi. »

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir et en arrivant en bas de ses appartements, elle rétorqua :

« J'ai passé près de dix-huit à ne penser qu'à moi sur Jakku. Je pense que j'ai le droit de penser aux autres. » Elle ouvrit la porte et commença à monter l'escalier. Ben la suivit, répliquant :

« Tu ne pensais pas à toi, mais à ta famille. Tu n'étais pas libre, tu étais dans l'attente de leur retour. »

Elle explosa :

« Bien sûr que je n'étais pas libre Ben ! J'étais esclave ! » S'écria-t-elle. Ben vacilla légèrement sous l'onde de choc qu'elle venait de produire. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis baissa son ton : « Je suis désolée Ben mais… Je suis fatiguée là. »

L'homme hocha la tête et répliqua :

« Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je te demande de te concentrer sur toi-même et de ne plus penser au reste. » Une fois à l'étage de Rey, il s'arrêta et ajouta : « Je te conseille de méditer un peu avant de dormir. Ça te permettra de te calmer. » Puis il grimpa à l'étage pour aller rejoindre les appartements de sa mère.

Une fois qu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Leia claquer, Rey poussa un long soupir :

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » lâcha-t-elle.

La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers sa salle de bain et commença à se débarbouiller. Sa journée avait été longue et vive en émotion, elle avait effectivement besoin de se recentrer et même si les conseils de Ben manquaient de tacts, ils demeuraient bienveillants envers elle. Rey savait qu'il n'avait pas tort et qu'elle devait apprendre à se poser, à simplement vivre le moment présent. C'était cette harmonie intérieure qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Luke l'avait vu et Leia l'avait également vu. La moindre petite étincelle dans son esprit semblait s'enflammer immédiatement, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'éteindre ou de contrôler le feu en elle.

Une fois que la jeune padawan fut changée en tenue de nuit, elle prit place sur son lit et s'assit en tailleur. Elle ferma les yeux et déposa le dos de ses mains sur ses genoux. Rey prit une longue inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Plus elle respirait, plus la paix semblait gagner son cœur. Bien que la nuit soit silencieuse, son esprit semblait en perpétuelle agitation, cette méditation lui permettrait de faire silence en elle.

Doucement, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre un à un jusqu'à bailler. Elle ne rouvrit même pas les yeux pour se mettre dans ses draps et s'endormit en l'espace de quelques minutes. Sa dernière pensée alla à Ben. Cette situation était particulièrement complexe pour lui, se retrouver entre son ancien camp et celui-ci. Elle ne développa pas sa pensée, les bras de Morphée l'emportant avec eux dans le calme olympien de la nuit.

* * *

_Il était au milieu d'une pièce circulaire où une dizaine d'hommes et femmes de toutes espèces habillés en soutanes l'étudiaient d'un air inquisiteur. Un homme à la peau sombre tenait un padd et lui faisait deviner les formes qu'il contenait. Le jeune garçon était mal à l'aise. Il avait froid et toutes ces personnes l'intimidaient au plus haut point. Plus il devinait de forme et plus il lui semblait s'éloigner de ce nouveau rêve qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer : devenir un Jedi. _

_« Un vaisseau, une coupe… » le jeune garçon se concentra : « Un vaisseau… Euh, un Speeder... » _

_L'homme qui tenait le padd échangea un regard avec un vieil alien de petite taille à la couleur verte. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir et le questionna : _

_« Hum… Qu'éprouves-tu ? » _

_Le petit Ani déglutit : _

_« J'ai froid Monsieur… » il ne put s'empêcher de trembler. _

_« Peur as-tu ? » continua le vieil alien. _

_« Non monsieur. » dit le plus jeune, plantant son regard dans celui de l'autre. _

_« Lire en toi, nous pouvons… » L'avertit alors son interlocuteur. _

_« Sois attentif à ce que tu ressens. » ajouta l'homme qui tenait le padd. _

_Un autre alien au crâne tout en hauteur, à la peau rose pâle et à la voix douce indiqua d'un ai compatissant : _

_« Tes pensées sont tournées vers ta mère... »_

_Oui, c'était vrai. Anakin pensait à sa mère. Il pensait à elle à chaque seconde depuis qu'il avait décollé de Tatooine. Mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait être un problème. Il répliqua alors : _

_« Elle me manque beaucoup. » _

_Le vieil alien vert le fixa quelques secondes et demanda : _

_« Peur de la perdre tu as je crois, hum ? » _

_Ce vieil homme n'inspirait pas de crainte à Anakin. Il était petit, rabougris et semblait à peine tenir debout. Il rappelait au petit garçon un vieil esclave avec qui il aimait passer du temps et qui lui montrait de nouvelles méthodes de construction quand sa mémoire cessait de lui faire défaut. _

_« Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Répliqua-t-il. Son ton se faisant un peu plus familier. Il capta un soupir de la part de l'homme au padd. _

_« Tout ça change. » rétorqua son interlocuteur : « La peur est le chemin du côté obscur. » Devant l'air perdu du petit garçon, il expliqua : « La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine et la haine mène à la souffrance. » _

_Anakin ne répliqua pas, ne comprenant pas les paroles du vieil alien. Il adressa un regard inquiet à l'homme qui tenait le padd et ce dernier se caressa le menton, semblant réfléchir. _

_« Je sens beaucoup de peur en toi... » Termina l'autre. _

Rey ouvrit un œil difficilement quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna doucement et rencontra le regard de Ben. Elle papillonna des cils et se redressa avec peine : cette nuit n'avait pas été réparatrice pour un sous, elle le sentait.

« C'est l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle scrutant le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier hocha la tête :

« Bientôt. » lui répondit le grand brun. Elle constata qu'il était déjà habillé, cela la fit tiquer :

« Tu es déjà prêt ? » questionna-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui. Poe est venu me réveiller il y a deux heures. Il avait besoin d'aide. » Répliqua-t-il en se redressant avec précaution du lit où il était assis.

Rey tiqua et le retint par le bras, l'empêchant de se lever.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé : moi ? » questionna-t-elle. Elle n'aurait jamais envisagé que Poe demande de l'aide à Ben. Ils semblaient encore vouloir s'entretuer il y a quelques heures.

« Tu n'as pas mon expertise sur les armements du Premiers Ordre. » rétorqua le grand brun avec un léger sourire.

« C'est vrai… » Confirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules: « As-tu pu te reposer ? » Sa prise sur son bras se fit plus légère.

L'homme la fixa alors quelques secondes, semblant la détailler du regard. Ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent ceux de Rey et lui acquiesça :

« Je n'ai jamais été un gros dormeur. » dit-il pour toute réponse en approchant sa main du visage de la jeune femme. Il retira une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait la joue et soupira légèrement : « Tu ferais mieux de te préparer : on t'attendra près de la piste de décollage. »

Puis il se leva et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce et de descendre l'escalier à l'aide sa béquille. La jeune femme attendit de le voir marcher en bas du petit bâtiment pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Elle entra dans sa douche et commença à se laver méthodiquement et avec rapidité : elle ne voulait pas faire attendre tout le monde.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine de douche, elle sentit une présence dans sa chambre. Ben avait-il oublié quelque chose ?

« Ben ? » s'enquit-elle, en sortant la tête de la salle de bain, simplement vêtue d'une serviette. « Tu ne m'attends plus à la piste de décollage finalement ? » demanda-t-elle avant de rencontrer le regard de la reine Sola.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Rey ! » s'enquit-elle d'un grand sourire : « Vous avez fait votre toilette, parfait ! Alors ? Prêtes à vous faire chouchouter ? » Demanda-t-elle en tenant une male qui semblait pleine à craquer.

« A me faire chouchouter ? » répéta Rey, la dévisageant : « Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, je… »

« Le sénateur Amco et le général Dameron m'ont demandé de vous aider à vous préparer et à vous donner une image plus… » Elle la regarda de haut en bas : « Plus officielle. »

Rey se sentit à la fois jugée et humiliée, et ce, en un seul regard. Elle rajusta sa serviette près de son corps et recula de quelques pas. Etait-ce réellement essentiel ? Pourquoi était-elle la dernière au courant ?

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. » répliqua la jeune femme en refermant légèrement la porte de la salle de bain pour pouvoir se vêtir un peu plus. « Madame Sola je pense que c'est une erreur, je… »

Tandis qu'elle exprimait son désaccord avec cette idée, l'autre femme entra dans la salle de bain alors que Rey était totalement nue. Le premier réflexe de la padawan fut de se saisir sa serviette et de se cacher, foudroyant l'autre de regard :

« Mlle Rey, Normalement, vous devez dire Reine Sola ou votre majesté. » lui dit-elle : « Mais je me doute que vous ne connaissez pas encore l'étiquette. » Elle sourit à la jeune femme : « C'est exactement pour ce genre d'ânerie que le sénateur Amco et le général Dameron estiment que vous avez besoin de moi. »

« Mais… ! »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais ». » rétorqua la plus âgée : « Faîtes-moi confiance, vous allez vous métamorphosez ! » Elle fit un pas vers elle : « Allons Mademoiselle Rey, nous sommes entre fille, ne soyez pas si gênée. »

Rey se retint d'exploser. Elle retint ce regard meurtrier qu'elle aurait voulu lui lancer et elle se retint la frapper. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? A violer ainsi son intimité ? Mais Poe et Amco avaient peut-être raison de lui demander d'avoir une image plus formelle. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une pilleuse d'épave.

« Je vais mettre mes sous-vêtements, Reine Sola, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. » abdiqua-t-elle en la reconduisant en dehors de la salle de bain.

« Splendide ! » répliqua l'autre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles puis elle la laissa seule dans la pièce.

Un peu d'intimité. La jeune femme en profita pour pousser un long et discret soupir. Elle devait s'armer de patience et se mettre dans la tête qu'elle faisait ça pour la Résistance. Pour la République. Pour ses amis. Pour Ben.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé ses dessous, elle sortir de la salle de bain d'un pas las, telle un prisonnier vers sa sentence. Elle prit place sur la chaise en face de son bureau que la reine semblait avoir transformé en coiffeuse et où un miroir lui faisait face.

« Je vais commencer par dompter votre jolie petite crinière. » indiqua Sola en exhibant un énorme peigne. « Vous allez voir Rey, vous n'allez pas vous reconnaître.»

« J'ai tellement hâte. » répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

* * *

Oui, elle avait hâte que la séance de torture capillaire et vestimentaire qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre s'achève.

Ben observait avec intérêt les maquettes virtuelles que Poe lui présentait. Elles avaient été réalisées dans la nuit suite à l'analyse d'imagerie spatiale de l'armée du Premier Ordre. Et ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce soit à quoi Poe et Finn s'étaient attendu. Aussi, ils avaient besoin que Ben leur donne plus d'information sur la force de frappe de leur ennemi en vue d'une éventuelle – et très probable – bataille.

« Et celui-là ? » s'enquit Poe en désignant un destroyer. « Vous avez amélioré la puissance de feu ? Des évolutions sur les boucliers ? »

Le grand brun fronça alors les sourcils pour lire l'immatriculation du vaisseau. C'était un vieux bâtiment et cela lui indiqua qu'il avait très certainement été sorti d'un hangar.

« Il a au moins quinze ans. Sa puissance de feu est… » il regarda la jauge holographique qui leur permettait d'évaluer la force du Premier Ordre. Il désigna le quart de la jauge : « D'environ 0,5 RU. » Il fit tourner la maquette : « Son bouclier en revanche est costaud. C'est un modèle fait pour le siège ou pour ravitailler les vaisseaux de plus petites tailles. » Poe le regarda, dépité. « Je pense que l'angle d'attaque le plus intéressant est sur le flanc gauche de l'appareil mais je n'en suis pas certain. »

Le pilote soupira alors bruyamment et déposa son front contre la table de fortune – un caisson – autour de laquelle ils étaient assis. Ils étaient dans la zone de décollage et Poe n'attendait plus que les dernières informations des sentinelles pour se rendre sur le point de rendez-vous : une petite planète en périphérie d'Ajan Kloss. Inutile de prendre des risques et de permettre au Premier Ordre d'attaquer le siège de la Résistance.

« On est dans la merde… » Lâcha alors le général Dameron. Il redressa son regard et croisa celui de Ben : « Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour qu'ils se rendent ? » demanda-t-il.

Le grand brun, qui se tenait quant à lui bien droit, haussa les épaules :

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas un droïde. » répliqua-t-il d'un air agacé. Poe le fixa alors et alors que l'autre crut que leur trêve allait prendre fin, il fut surpris de le voir sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

« Vraiment ? J'ai eu un doute lors de notre première entrevue. J'aurais juré avoir vu un fil d'alimentation sortir de ton c… »

Finn déboula devant eux, à bout de souffle, empêchant Poe de finir sa raillerie. Bien que Ben l'eut totalement comprise :

« Ils sont… ! Ils sont en approche ! » S'écria-t-il sans avoir totalement récupéré sa capacité respiratoire. « Ils seront… » Il souffla un grand coup puis reprit : « Ils semblent se rendre aux coordonnées du lieu de rendez-vous ! Ils sont toute une armada, au moins 10 % de plus que ce que nous avions estimé ! »

Le pilote se redressa et laissa sa place à Finn pour qu'il puisse s'assoir, il déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et tapota du pied, nerveusement.

« Viennent-ils pour se rendre ou pour une confrontation ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

« Auc…Aucune idée. Ils n'ont envoyé aucune communication. » lâcha Finn en reprenant son souffle.

« Dans combien de temps nos experts estiment-ils leur heure d'arrivée ? » demanda Ben en regardant le cadran solaire derrière eux.

« Environ vingt minutes. » répondit l'ancien Stormtrooper en inspirant un grand coup et en se remettant sur ses jambes : « On ne peut plus attendre, on doit décoller et nous y rendre ! »

« Nous devons attendre Rey. » dit Poe en jetant également un coup d'œil au cadran. « S'ils viennent pour se rendre et qu'elle n'est pas là, ils pourraient changer d'avis. »

Finn acquiesça :

« Je vais voir où elle en est ! »

Alors qu'il allait se mettre en route, il fut coupé dans son élan, fixant un point dans le camp. Ben suivit son regard, intrigué, et se surprit également à fixer les deux femmes qui arrivaient vers eux. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Rey. Il la détailla de haut en bas, interdit. La reine Sola marchait à ses côtés d'un pas distinguée : en totale contradiction avec l'atmosphère de stress et de panique ambiante. Rey était…

« Rey est si… Belle. » Lâcha Finn, ne semblant pas en croire ses yeux. Il sembla remarquer qu'il venait de dire cela à voix haute et toussota.

Poe ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils et de baisser les yeux en se mordant légèrement la lèvre. Il semblait pensif. Sans nul doute qu'il se retenait d'exprimer son avis.

Ben ne fut pas aussi sage et il poussa un soupir : non. Rey n'était pas belle, elle était ridicule. La robe noire légèrement transparente aux niveaux des épaules et recouverte de broderies extravagantes n'était absolument pas en accord avec la situation : elle devait être capable de se battre et non de se pavaner… Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon arborant des ornements exubérants. On aurait dit que la reine Sola avait joué à la poupée avec elle. L'habillant à son image. Une image légèrement moins flatteuse d'elle-même.

Quand elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Ben remarqua que Rey était également très maquillée et qu'une partie du noir qui entourait ses yeux avait commencé à couler aux recoins de son regard.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir ça. » répliqua Poe en reniflant, jetant un coup d'œil au grand brun.

« Moi non plus. » rétorqua-t-il.

La reine sola fut la première à les saluer et Rey se contenta de baisser les yeux.

« Pile poil à l'heure ma chère. » dit-elle en indiquant le cadrant à la jeune femme. « N'est-elle pas méconnaissable ? » Questionna la reine aux trois hommes.

« Si, tu es très belle Rey. » fit Finn qui fut le premier à réagir.

La padawan releva les yeux et offrit un grand sourire à son ami quand il la complimenta. Elle adressa également un regard à Poe qui se contenta de lui sourire puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Ben. L'homme sentit également l'intérêt de la reine Sola posé sur lui et indiqua le cadran solaire :

« Non, vous êtes en retard. Rey, tu dois y aller. Et tout de suite. » Dit-il simplement.

Poe acquiesça et désigna le faucon millénium :

« Chewie et Rose t'attendent pour décoller. » Indiqua-t-il. « Finn et moi on va te suivre avec un vaisseau de commandement et une partie de la flotte. » La jeune femme acquiesça et commença à se diriger vers le vaisseau, soulevant le bas de sa robe pour marcher : « Tu l'accompagnes, Ben ? » questionna-t-il.

Ce dernier fut surpris de la proposition et jeta un regard au Faucon. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et détourna les yeux :

« Ce sera sans moi. » répliqua-t-il.

« Attends ! » s'enquit alors Finn : « C'est ton plan et tu ne vas pas venir ?! » Ben secoua la tête, affirmant son refus : « Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! On risque notre vie pour ton plan et tu… ! »

« Il a parfaitement le droit de ne pas venir. » le coupa Poe : « Ce n'est pas son combat. Il nous a déjà beaucoup aidé, Finn. » Il désigna sa jambe : « Et il est blessé.»

Ben le vit tapoter l'épaule de Finn et lui jeter un dernier regard qu'il n'arriva pas à interpréter. Puis les deux hommes le laissèrent alors là et s'en allèrent vers leur vaisseau. Un à un, les bâtiments commencèrent leur ascension vers l'Espace. La reine Sola qui était restée à côté du grand brun désigna le Faucon Millenium encore au sol :

« C'était le vaisseau de votre père, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air pensif.

L'homme déglutit et l'observa du coin de l'œil :

« Oui. »

« Alors vous êtes bien Obi-Wan Solo ? » questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« C'est Ben. » souffla-t-il.

« Pourtant, dans les journaux on vous appelle Obi-Wan. » sourit la reine : « Vous êtes très populaire sur Chandrila. Vous le saviez ? »

« Non, je ne le savais pas. » l'ancien Suprême Leader se foutait bien de la presse à scandale qui circulaient dans la République. Il l'avait toujours haït. Elle et les politiciens en règle générale : « Je suppose que les journalistes doivent être à cours d'histoires mélodramatiques à servir à tous les citadins d'Hannah City. »

La reine sourit alors et reporta son attention vers le faucon Millenium qui prenait son envol :

« Vous êtes dur. » dit-elle : « Les gens ont de l'intérêt pour vous. Après tout, vous avez tué Kylo Ren. » Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et Ben ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la fixant : « J'ai de l'intérêt pour vous. Votre patrimoine est… Exceptionnel. »

Ben inspira alors et recula prudemment pour récupérer une distance sociale respectable entre lui et sa vis-à-vis :

« Je ne partage pas… Votre intérêt. » Indiqua-t-il.

Sola ne perdit pas son sourire et revint doucement à sa place initiale, observant le dernier vaisseau décoller :

« Cela pourrait changer. » déclara-t-elle : « La chancelière m'a demandé de me charger personnellement de votre accueil sur Coruscant à la fin de votre… Bataille. » Elle se leva alors et ajusta sa coiffure : « Nous allons être amenés à beaucoup nous voir Obi-Wan. »

« C'est Ben. » rétorqua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai prévu d'aller sur cette planète ? » Son ton était clairement agacé.

« Tout simplement car Mademoiselle Rey a prévu de s'y rendre, elle. » Elle fit une petit signe de tête poli à son interlocuteur et rajusta sa jupe : « Monsieur Solo, je vous souhaite une belle journée. »

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant seul sur sa chaise de fortune. Il la regarda s'en aller avec l'infime espoir qu'elle se prenne les pieds dans son imposante jupe rouge et qu'elle se brise la nuque. Manque de chance, cela n'arriverait pas.

Le grand brun poussa alors un long et profond soupir : avait-il bien fait de ne pas s'en mêler et de rester en retrait ? Ce n'était pas son combat. Il n'avait fait que donner un coup de main et il ne voulait pas prendre parti.

Bien qu'il fut manipulé par l'empereur Palpatine, le Premier Ordre restait son Etat. Son Empire. Certaines pratiques étaient contre natures et le règne de la terreur était incontestable mais… Cette institution avait aussi ses qualités. Elle avait permis à plusieurs peuples de se développer et de s'enrichir. Elle avait créée des hôpitaux, de l'enseignement là où le reste de la rébellion galactique n'avait laissé que des ruines. Le Premier Ordre avait apporté un ordre dans des mondes où il n'y avait que chaos. Alors, certes, le chemin que cet Empire avait fini par prendre le menait à sa perte et Ben n'y avait plus sa place mais ses opinions politiques restaient intactes.

Aider la résistance, c'était nécessaire pour éviter de nouvelles pertes. C'était nécessaire car il ne voulait plus bafouer la mémoire de sa mère. C'était nécessaire parce que Rey ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et bien que cela soit nécessaire d'aider cette république et cette résistance, il ne partageait pas leurs idéaux.

Oui, ce combat n'était pas le sien et ne serait jamais le sien.

* * *

Rey observait Ben discuter avec la Reine Sola depuis le cockpit du Faucon Millenium. Bien qu'elle fût consciente que ce sujet ne devrait pas être sa préoccupation principale : l'idée de voir son ancien ennemi si proche de la Reine l'angoissait.

« Tu es très jolie comme ça Rey. » Dit Rose en arrivant dans le cockpit. « Je ne t'avais pas reconnu de loin. »

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir son amie en combinaison de pilote, visiblement prête à en découdre avec le Premier Ordre. Elle se sentit particulièrement à côté de la plaque. A quoi bon porter cette chose ? Cette tenue, bien qu'elle soit visiblement jolie, aurait-elle réellement un impact sur l'opinion de leurs ennemis ? Allaient-ils se rendre pour une jolie robe ?

« Merci Rose. » répliqua-t-elle tout de même avec un sourire avant de prendre place sur le siège du co-pilote.

Chewie indiqua qu'il allait décoller et la jeune femme jeta un dernier regard à Ben avant de se concentrer sur les mesures de vol. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais une sensation désagréable s'accrocher à son échine : un pressentiment très inquiétant.

Le vol ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes ce qui l'angoissa d'autant plus : elle pensait avoir le temps de se préparer mentalement à cette épreuve.

« On arrive sur Yavin IV. » indiqua Rose en regardant le scanner. « Pourquoi avoir choisi cette planète ? » questionna-t-elle.

Rey sourit à son amie et lui indiqua qu'elle ne savait pas. Chewie lui expliqua alors la raison de ce choix si particulier et elle lui traduisit sa réponse:

« Selon Chewbacca, Yavin IV a vécu de nombreuses batailles et est un symbole fort de la Résistance et de l'Alliance Rebelle lors de l'Empire Galactique. » Chewie ajouta quelque chose : « C'est aussi ici que Luke a commencé à établir son nouvel Ordre Jedi. »

« Je vois... » Acquiesça Rose : « Effectivement, elle a un symbole fort pour nous. J'espère que ce symbole nous portera chance. »

La padawan observa l'atmosphère la planète apparaître et répliqua au moment où le vaisseau toucha le sol :

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterris, ils virent d'autres petits vaisseaux contenant des résistants armés venir enrichir leur rang au sol. Pendant ce temps, Poe, Finn et d'autres vaisseaux de combat restaient stationnés autour de la planète dans le cas d'un éventuel assaut.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous prêts à voir arriver l'armada du Premier Ordre et ses premiers rédempteurs. Cela ne tarda pas. En à peine un battement cil, le ciel se colora de gris et de noir. Des dizaines de vaisseaux venaient d'apparaître dans la proche atmosphère de Yavin IV.

« Ici le Général Dameron. Ils sont là. » dit Poe à travers un communicateur à Rose. « Tenez-vous prêts. Terminé.»

« On a des yeux. » répliqua la jeune femme après avoir coupé le micro. « Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais les amis. »

Un petit vaisseau peu armé descendit en premier dans l'atmosphère de la planète et fit un vol stationnaire au-dessus de l'aérodrome de fortune qui avait été aménagé par la résistance. Une transmission leur parvint alors depuis les appareils fixes au sol :

« Ici le capitaine du FF-12-48R, Vaisseau du colonel Pribel, demande l'autorisation d'atterrir. » l'émission grésilla légèrement.

« Pour quel motif ? » demanda Poe au bout de l'autre transmission.

« Le colonel Pribel est ici pour se rendre et négocier selon les conditions émise par la Suprême Leader Palpatine. » Un nouveau grésillement : « Attente de permission. »

Un silence leur répondit puis Poe les contacta sur la radio de Rose :

« Ici le Général Dameron. Rey, tu te sens prête ? »

La jeune femme déglutit et acquiesça. Rose lui tendit la Radio et elle répliqua directement sur le canal de transmission globale :

« Ici la Suprême Leader Rey Palpatine. Permission d'atterrir accordée. » Puis elle retendit la radio à Rose.

Ils retirèrent alors le bouclier au-dessus de la base et ils virent le vaisseau approcher et se poser avec minutie sur la piste. La jeune padawan se toucha le drapé de sa robe présent sur sa hanche. Elle avait pris soin d'y dissimuler son sabre laser pendant que la Reine l'habillait.

La rampe du vaisseau s'ouvrir alors et elle vit un homme grand et blond en sortir. Il portait un uniforme d'haut gradé du Premier Ordre. Derrière lui, deux stormtrooper non armés le suivaient de près. Quand il vit Rey, il lui fit signe et vint à sa rencontre. La jeune femme sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que l'homme arrivait à sa hauteur.

Une fois qu'il ne fut qu'à un mètre d'elle, il la salua respectueusement :

« Je suis le Colonel Pribel, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Suprême Leader Palpatine. » il désigna ses deux hommes : « Comme vous le constatez, je ne suis pas armé. »

Rey le salua également mais ne baissa pas sa garde :

« Je heureuse de vous voir Colonel Pribel. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient : « Et je confirme que vous n'êtes à première vue par armés. Mais, si vous le permettez, un de nos membres va vous fouiller pour s'en assurer. »

« Je vous en prie. » accepta l'homme.

Aussitôt l'avait-elle dit que Chewbacca était allé fouiller le colonel qui leva immédiatement les bras pour le laisser faire pendant que Rose les tenait en jouc. Le Wookie inspecta également les deux stormtrooper et indiqua qu'effectivement, ils n'avaient aucune arme sur eux.

« Vous voyez ? Pas armés. » Sourit le colonel. « Je me suis porté volontaire pour être le porte-parole de toute l'amirauté de Premier Ordre et vous informer de nos intentions. »

La sensation dans le dos de Rey devint glaciale. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas armés et ils étaient venus pour négocier. C'était le meilleur scénario possible pour eux qu'est-ce qui cloché ? Peut-être ressentait-elle simplement la peur de ses camarades ? Peut-être était-elle bien trop angoissée elle-même pour prendre de la hauteur ? Elle le devait pourtant :

« Très bien. Suivez-moi. Nous allons nous connecter en visioconférence avec le Général Dameron pour discuter de… Vos conditions. »

« Parfait, je vous suis votre Excellence. » répliqua Pribel.

Ils s'installèrent alors sous la tente de commandement qui avait été dressé et se connectèrent au vaisseau de Poe et Finn. Ces derniers apparurent hollographiquement face à eux :

« On vous écoute Colonel. » indiqua Rey, assise sur une chaise en face de son vis-à-vis. Derrière elle se tenaient Rose Et Chewie. Derrière le Colonel, les Stormtrooper étaient immobiles.

« Merci Suprême Leader Palpatine. » dit l'homme en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il s'adressa alors à l'assemblée présente sous la tente. « Suite à votre transmission, très chère, notre institution s'est retrouvé chamboulée. » commença-t-il. Le « très chère » qu'il eut prononcé pour s'adresser à Rey calma légèrement son angoisse. Etait-il sincère ? Il le semblait. Peut-être se faisait-elle du mauvais sang pour rien ? : « En effet, votre discours a particulièrement touché l'ensemble d'entre nous et… Je dois dire que nous étions particulièrement affectés d'apprendre la mort de notre cher Suprême Leader Kylo Ren. » Son sourire s'effaça quelques instants, traduisant visiblement sa peine. Avait-il réellement de la peine pour Ben ? Kylo Ren était-il si estimé au sein du Premier Ordre ? « Fort heureusement, il semble que vous ayez hérité de son statut. Et je dois dire, Madame, que vous voir avec autant d'assurance lors de votre message nous a confortés dans l'idée que vous pouviez tout à fait incarner ce rôle. » Son sourire revint. Il s'adressa ensuite à Poe et Finn : « Messieurs, je vous remercie de vous placer aux côtés de notre nouvelle Suprême Leader pour lui permettre de faire ce premier contact avec nous. Soyez assurés que ce geste restera dans nos mémoires. »

« Cessez de tourner autour du pot, Colonel, quels sont vos conditions ? » questionna Poe, perdant visiblement patience devant tant de mièvrerie.

« J'y viens ! » s'enquit Pribel : « Mais avant, Madame… » dit-il en s'adressant à Rey : « Je dois vous informer que suite à votre annonce une petite partie de nos troupes se sont comme qui dirait… Rebellés face au commandement du Premier Ordre. » Il ne perdit pas son sourire : « Ils n'étaient pas plus du vingtaine, c'était… Très inattendu et presque attendrissant. »

Rey sourit à son tour :

« Ils vous ont convaincu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le Colonel lui rendit son sourire :

« Oh, oui. Ils nous ont convaincu d'agir. C'est pour cette raison que nous les avons tous exécutés. »

Un silence de mort prit soudain la tente en otage. Le regard de Rey s'écarquilla et Finn fut le premier à réagir :

« Exécutés ?! » s'enquit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes… ?! » réagit Rose, le tenant en jouc : « Pour…Pourquoi les avoir fait exécutés si vous vouliez vous rendre ?! C'est… »

« C'est un piège… » continua Rey, fusillant l'homme du regard.

Le colonel lui sourit :

« Très chère. Evidemment que c'est un piège. » Il ne leva même pas les mains en l'air quand Chewie menaça de lui tirer dessus. Il se tourna vers un de ses hommes derrière lui : « Donnez l'ordre, caporal. »

Le Stormtrooper resta quelques secondes silencieux et au moment où la padawan compris la teneur de ses propos et qu'elle se leva pour dégainer son sabre, l'homme donna l'ordre :

« Feu. »

Rey se retrouva alors soulevée du sol d'un coup et l'instant d'après, elle atterrit douloureusement sur un sol brulant. Le monde autour d'elle était flou et ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement. Son souffle était coupée et elle ne parvint pas à se relever dans un premier temps : sa tête tournant dangereusement. Elle entendit des cris et elle se força à ouvrir les yeux : le camp de fortune avait été explosé. Rey dû faire un effort surhumain pour se redresser et trébucha sur sa robe qui était déchirée. Alors qu'elle allait retomber au sol, elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle redressa les yeux et vit le visage noircit de Chewbacca.

« Chewie ! » s'enquit-elle en attrapant son bras pour se remettre debout : « Chewie qu'est-ce que… ! »

Une main se déposa sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour faire face à Rose qui avait une grosse balafre sur le visage :

« Rose ! » s'écria-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se recula rapidement pour regarder son visage. « Mon dieu ! Rose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?! Je… ! »

Elle entendit un cri strident et vit un homme pleurait sur le corps d'une femme. Cela lui glaça le sang. Elle prit alors conscience des corps qui jonchaient le sol. Parmi eux, celui du Colonel Pribrel et de ses deux hommes.

Et elle comprit : Le colonel Pribel avait atterrit, sans armes et était venu les embobinés pendant que… Qu'une personne à bord de son vaisseau le faisait exploser. C'était un acte suicidaire. Le Premier Ordre venait de leur déclarer la guerre.

**Fin du chapitre 8…**

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture!  
Je suis en ce moment en vacance ( et oui, même si nous sommes tous confinés, je continue de travailler) alors je vais pouvoir avancer un peu plus cette Fanfic!  
Attendez-vous à avoir une suite dans le week-end. **

**Prenez soin de vous. **

**Maryrin**


End file.
